El alumno de nuevo ingreso
by sandra hatake
Summary: Una discucion entre Naru y Mai no es algo de que sorprenderse, pero esta ves la presencia de  un misterioso alumno de nuevo ingreso podria cambiarlo todo... Fantasmas, celos y romance, ¿Podra Naru soportar que aquel extraño le quite a Mai?
1. Encuentros, besos y ¿Armaduras?

_Hola a todos XD, si ya se, debería estar actualizando mis otras historias, pero como dicen por ahí, Doña inspiración viene cuando se le da la gana y pues… heme aquí con un nuevo proyecto de Ghost Hunt *0*, como decía, con respecto a mis otros fics, acabo de salir de vacaciones, así que apenas pueda los estaré actualizando, a mas tardar el viernes, tal vez antes, ahora sí, sin más los dejo con el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia **El**** alumno**** de**** nuevo ****ingreso**…_

_**Encuentros, besos y… ¿Armaduras?**_

Mai corría a todo lo que sus piernas daban, tenía que huir, escapar de aquel ente que la perseguía por los corredores de su escuela, ¿Cómo rayos había terminado en esa situación? Bueno, ahora eso era lo de menos, es decir, cuando una armadura vacía poseída por algún espíritu, te perseguía con espada en mano con la clara intención de matarte detenerte a pensar en el "por qué" y en el "como" no era una opción, más aun si estaba a punto de alcanzarte y volarte la cabeza.

Continuo corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, aunque… en verdad su vida dependía ahora de su velocidad, de pronto, tropezó con algo en el camino maldiciendo su torpeza pues cayo pesadamente al suelo quedando indefensa ante aquel ente que no tardó en aparecer, alzando luego su espada dispuesto a acabar con la muchacha que tenía en frente, Mai cerró los ojos esperando el ataque que nunca llego, abrió los ojos y se encontró con un joven alto, de cabello negro que además vestía el uniforme masculino de su escuela, aquel joven había bloqueado el ataque dirigido para ella con una katana, alejando casi inmediatamente a aquella figura de ella, el muchacho volteo en dirección hacia la castaña, entonces lo vio, era el mismo chico que había ingresado aquella mañana a su salón como alumno nuevo, esa mañana en que todo el embrollo en el que ahora estaba metida comenzó…

Lunes 1ro de agosto, 7:30 am

Una no muy animada Taniyama Mai caminaba con dirección a la escuela, ¿La razón? Esa tenía nombre y apellido: Kazuya Shibuya, o simplemente "Naru" como solían llamarlo, ¿Por qué tenía que ser así con ella?, es decir, era un poco torpe, es verdad, siempre se lastimaba en los casos, cierto, pero… pero de una u otra manera terminaba siendo de ayuda, entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cada vez que ella le pedía un favor él se negaba?, pero no, eso no era lo malo, lo peor era que lo que le negaba a ella se lo cumplía a Masako, eso era lo que más le dolía… Y esa vez no sería la excepción. Hace una semana sus amigas le habían contado acerca de una historia de fantasmas, "Vaya novedad" pensó la castaña, más lo que le llamo la atención fue el lugar donde se desarrollaban los hechos…

-Dicen que en el deposito abandonado detrás de la escuela hay una armadura –Empezó Haruka, compañera de Mai que ingreso en segundo año- cuentan que perteneció a un despiadado general que durante la época de guerras civiles asesino sin piedad a mujeres, ancianos y niños, su nombre fue conocido y temido en casi toda la región –agrego mientras se acercaba tétricamente al rostro de Mai tratando de asustarla- Yakumo era su nombre…

-¿Y? -Cuestiono con desgano la castaña, no es que no le gustaran las historias de fantasmas, al contrario, le encantaban, pero ahora que podía vivirlas en carne propia le había perdido interés a los relatos- ¿Qué hay de fantasmagórico en ello?

-A eso voy –explico Haruka- Según escuche, durante un mes, cada que llega el mes de agosto, sale cada noche a buscar su presa, pues según dicen, durante la guerra civil, un soldado del que no se sabe el nombre logro herirlo de muerte, Yakumo vago durante exactamente un mes, con aquella herida carcomiéndole por dentro, sufriendo de infecciones, pudriéndose, arrastrándose con la sola idea de vengarse de aquel hombre que lo había herido, ahora su espíritu aparece cada año buscando venganza y acabando con cuanto ser se cruce en su camino…

-Ok Haruka –replico Mai dirigiendo la vista a su compañera- y dime… como llego esa armadura aquí y por qué no ha atacado a nadie durante todos estos años

-H-he pues… -susurro la chica pues se le había olvidado ese pequeño detalle-

-Porque lleva apenas una semana aquí –explico un hombre de mediana edad apareciendo tras ellas- Es parte del vestuario para la filmación…

-¿Filmación? –Cuestiono Haruka al extraño- ¿Qué filmación?

-Antes que nada –intervino Mai dirigiéndose al hombre- ¿Quién es usted?

-Perdón –Se excusó el hombre para luego hacer una reverencia ante las chicas- Kaito, Otonashi Kaito, director de cine

-¿Director? ¿Filmación? –Cuestiono Haruka confundida- ¿Qué sucede aquí?

-Ha eso –Contesto el aludido- Vamos a rodar una película de terror en su escuela…

-¡He! –Exclamo Haruka emocionada con la idea- ¡cuéntemelo todo!

Mi solo emitió un suspiro escuchando la conversación de esos dos hasta que termino el descanso, cuando este terminó, ambas se despidieron del hombre y se encaminaron hacia el salón, aquella tarde les tocaba hacer la limpieza por lo que se quedaron hasta tarde, definitivamente Naru la regañaría por ello. Una vez terminada su labor se dispusieron a retirarse, percatándose entonces que la noche estaba por caer, resignada a recibir una buena reprimenda se dirigió a la salida, sin embargo un grito proveniente de la parte trasera de la escuela llamo su atención y acompañada por Haruka se dirigió al lugar, encontrándose con una muchacha temblando en el suelo, señalando a lo que parecía ser una armadura caída. Sucesos como esos se repitieron cada tarde, algunos más graves que otros, incluso la filmación que se llevaba cabo en las instalaciones tuvo que detenerse pues uno de los actores había resultado herido y no dejaba de repetir _"__L-la__ a-armadura__… __s-se__… __mueve__" _

Ante esto, Mai le pidió a Naru ayuda, pero este como siempre se negó a ayudarla _"__Están __filmando__ una__ película__ de __terror,__es __natural__ que __los __adolescentes__ se __sugestionen__" _ esas habían sido sus palabras, de una u otra manera se esperaba algo como eso, sin embargo, poco después llegó Masako pidiendo ayuda en el mismo caso que Mai y tal como también ella supuso, el accedió sin chistar, ¡En verdad odiaba eso! Bou-san y el resto del equipo se percataron de la molestia de Mai por lo que, el siempre animado monje sugirió salir al igual que siempre que algo así sucedía, Mai agradecía eso, al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que el caso de su escuela sería resuelto…

Era por eso que ahora caminaba cabizbaja hacia la escuela, Bou-san y el resto del equipo siempre trataban de animarla pero ella no era tonta, sabía que ellos tenían una "relación" pues Masako se lo echaba en cara cada vez que Naru mostraba una ligera preocupación o acto de amabilidad hacia ella; un suspiro escapo de su boca y sin fijarse si alguien venia cerro los ojos chocando al instante con una muchacho alto, de negro cabello y extraños ojos dorados, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente, no solo porque hubiese tropezado el, aquel muchacho era realmente apuesto…

-¿Te lastimaste? –Cuestiono el muchacho tendiéndole la mano a la castaña para luego ayudarla a ponerse de pie-

-N-no –cuestiono ligeramente nerviosa percatándose entonces que el muchacho llevaba el uniforme masculino de su escuela- gracias y perdón, no te vi fue culpa mía, si puedo ayudarte en algo…

-Descuida, no hay problema –replico sonriéndole ligeramente a la castaña- aunque… -agrego mirándola detenidamente- si hay algo…

Y así había terminado llegando con aquel chico a su escuela, parecía ser nuevo pues no sabía dónde quedaba el lugar y después de mirar detenidamente a la castaña se percató de que iban a la misma escuela, Mai sonrió ante esto y decidió acompañarlo, después de todo su día no había sido del todo malo. Grande fue su sorpresa al verlo en su salón, presentándose bajo el nombre de Shinomiya Len, "Tal vez sea el destino" había dicho el seguido de una sonrisa que derritió a casi todas las chicas del salón, a lo que ella había respondido con simple "Quizás"

Llegada la tarde, la escuela quedo desierta, salvo por Mai y el equipo de SPR que a partir de esa noche empezarían las investigaciones en el plantel. Para variar, Naru había ordenado a Mai recoger los datos de la temperatura de cada piso pues los demás estaban haciendo rondas en los alrededores, salvo Masako que oportunamente se sintió mal y se quedó con Naru y Lin vigilando las cámaras. Ahora estaba allí, sola en medio del pasillo del cuarto piso de la escuela que nunca antes se le había hecho tan largo, de repente oyó un ruido tras ella, giro pero no encontró nada, siguió caminando y el ruido se hizo más fuerte, creyó que tal vez sería mera sugestión pues estaba en medio de un pasillo ambientado para le película, con sangre salpicada en las paredes, falsa claro está, uno que otro cadáver en el suelo, falso también, aunque se veían demasiado reales para su gusto, derramaban sangre _"__seguro __olvidaron__ apagar __el __dispositivo__" _fue lo que cruzo por la cabeza de la castaña que amablemente se tomó la molestia de apagarlo, dándose con una "pequeña" sorpresa…

-S-Son… -tartamudeó retrocediendo instintivamente chocando contra una pared-¡Son reales!

Entonces hecho a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello, o aquellos eran los mejores maniquíes del mundo o eran los alumnos de segundo año que se quedaron a hacer la limpieza, un escalofrío recorrió su columna ante este pensamiento desviando luego la mirada hacia atrás sin dejar de correr, entonces lo vio, aquello que las victimas anteriores habían visto, la armadura estaba viva…

Y eso la llevaba al punto en que estaba ahora, siendo llevada en brazos por Len, el alumno nuevo mientras eran perseguidos por la armadura, encontrándose con el resto del equipo, Bou-san y John lograron detener al ente que al escuchar los canticos del monje y sentir el agua bendita del sacerdote sobre si, despareció. Lin coloco una barrera alrededor como protección en caso aquel ente volviera, todos habían sido testigos de su obra pues tal y como lo sospecho Mai, aquellos no era maniquíes, eran cadáveres…

-¿Tu eres? –Cuestiono Naru con cierta molestia que paso desapercibida por todos menos por Lin, refiriéndose a Len que aun llevaba a Mai en brazos-

-Mai-chan estuvo a punto de morir –Replico el aludido con cierta incredulidad- Y lo primero que preguntas es ¿Quién soy?, Vaya jefe tienes –agrego refiriéndose a Mai-

-Responda mi pregunta –insistió Naru tratando de ignorar los comentarios del sujeto- ¿Quién es y que hace aquí?

-No tengo por qué decir mi nombre a alguien que no valora la vida de otros –contesto enviando una mirada desafiante al pelinegro- y lo que haga o deje de hacer no es problema suyo

-Vaya Joyita –Dijo bou-san en un susurro a Ayako- esto se pone interesante…

-Parece que Naru encontró la horma de su zapato –afirmo la miko notando como el pelinegro empezaba a perder la paciencia- y que horma, no está nada mal el muchachito…

-Es natural que quiera saber el nombre de la persona a quien estoy protegiendo –reto el pelinegro- ¿No cree?

-Descuida… como quiera que te llames –respondió Len mientras depositaba a Mai en una silla del lugar y causaba la molestia del pelinegro que empezaba a hacerse notoria- No necesito que me "Protejas" –agrego resaltando aquella palabra para luego empuñar su katana- puedo hacerlo yo solo, no necesito de gente como tu…

Ok, eso fue el colmo, se atrevía a retarlo delante de todos, ¿Qué sabia el si se preocupaba o no por Mai? Claro que lo hacía, pero a su manera, no conocía a ese muchacho y preferiría no volver a verlo, pero tenía el presentimiento de que de allí en adelante sus caminos se cruzarían más de una vez. Trato de calmarse, él no era así, no perdía la paciencia tan fácilmente, alzo la vista donde estaba aquel muchacho y eso fue suficiente, la gota que rebalso el vaso, ese tipo estaba… estaba… besando a Mai…

Definitivamente era hombre muerto, si no lo mataba la armadura, lo mataba el…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y así llegamos al final de este episodio, ¿Qué les pareció?, Bueno, ¿Malo?, ¿Regular?, ¿Merezco algún comentario?, bueeeeeeeeno, eso lo dejo a su criterio, espero les haya gustado esta nueva historia y sin más que decir, me despido, ya saben, si gustan que continúe esta fic ¿Qué tiene que hacer? ¡Comentar! *0*_


	2. ¿Caso resuelto?

_¡Hola a todos! Agradezco que hayan apoyado esta nueva historia que surgió de mi loca cabeza, espero me acompañen hasta el final y ya, sin afán de aburrirlos los dejo con el capitulo número dos de __**El alumno de nuevo ingreso**_

_**¿Caso resuelto?**_

_Ok, eso fue el colmo, se atrevía a retarlo delante de todos, ¿Qué sabia el si se preocupaba o no por Mai? ¡Claro que lo hacía!, pero a su manera, no conocía a ese muchacho y preferiría no volver a verlo, pero tenía el presentimiento de que de allí en adelante sus caminos se cruzarían más de una vez. Trato de calmarse, él no era así, no perdía la paciencia tan fácilmente, alzo la vista donde estaba aquel muchacho y eso fue suficiente, la gota que rebalso el vaso, ese tipo estaba… estaba… besando a Mai…_

_Definitivamente era hombre muerto, si no lo mataba la armadura, lo mataba el…_

Todos veían petrificados la escena, todo había pasado demasiado rápido, primero estaba ese misterioso chico que apareció de la nada rescatando a Mai, luego estaba el mismo chico discutiendo con Naru y por último, el mismo muchacho pero esta vez besando a la castaña ¡Que rayos sucedía!

Mai permanecía inmóvil ¿Cómo había pasado eso? Estaba hablando con Len, mejor dicho, estaba impidiendo que cometiera una locura y ahora la estaba besando… No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo pues de pronto un terrible sueño la invadió e irremediablemente cayó dormida siendo lo último que escuchara la voz de Len…

-Descansa –susurró el muchacho antes de que Mai perdiera la conciencia- yo me hare cargo ahora…

-¡Que le hiciste! –Exclamo bou-san el notar como Mai se desmayaba después del beso de Len- ¡Quien rayos eres!

-Cálmate monje –replico Len sorprendiendo a todos por la seriedad de sus palabras y el aura amenazante que desprendía ¿Dónde había quedado el chico amable?- solo la puse a dormir, de lo contrario no me dejaría salir

-¿Salir? –Cuestiono confundido John- ¿Para qué? Si sale la armadura…

-Para eso –contesto el aludido interrumpiendo al sacerdote señalando luego a dos alumnas que estaban en el patio de la escuela- ellas morirán si no hago algo

-¿Y para eso tenía que besar a Mai? –cuestiono Naru encarando a Len-

-Por supuesto… -respondió con una sonrisa altanera que hizo la sangre de Naru hervir- Se supone que conoces bien a Mai, de ser así sabrás que no me dejaría ir solo –agrego mientras se encaminaba a la salida- tuve que dormirla o ella me seguiría, después de todo así es Mai…

-¿Crees que lo sabes todo de ella? –Cuestiono Naru haciendo que Len se detuviera en la puerta- apenas la conoces…

-En eso te equivocas… -Susurró más para sí mismo, siendo escuchado solo por Naru, para luego desaparecer de la vista de todos-

-Me inquieta ese sujeto… -Dijo Bou-san mientras dirigía la vista hacia donde Len estuvo segundos atrás- sabe muy bien como es Mai…

-¡Eso es lo de menos! –Exclamo Ayako llamando la atención de todo el grupo para luego señalar la ventana- Miren halla, ¡Como llego tan rápido!

Los miembros del equipo se acercaron a la ventana tras el comentario de la miko viendo que, efectivamente, Len estaba en el patio protegiendo a las chicas de la armadura que había hecho acto de presencia. Ambas alumnas temblaban aterradas ocultándose tras Len que se enfrentaba al espectro con su katana haciendo uso de una destreza poco común, sin embargo una de las chicas, al querer huir del lugar empezó a correr siendo acorralada por la armadura maldita que de un momento a otro despareció de la vista del muchacho para aparecer frente a la aterrada chica, resignada la muchacha cerró los ojos esperando su muerte, sine embargo sintió como alguien la empujaba y caía al suelo, abrió los ojos y vio a Len sobre ella con un corte en el brazo, sin opción a decirle gracias el muchacho se levanto y corrió en busca del espectro que arremetía contra la otra muchacha, apenas pudo llegar a tiempo, mas la herida en su brazo le estaba restando fuerza, de seguir así no sabría como acabarían las cosas…

-¡Demonios! –Exclamo bou-san corriendo hacia la salida siendo detenido por la voz de la miko-

-¡Espera! –replico Ayako en un vano intento de detenerlo- si vas ahora…

-Ese chico morirá si no lo ayudamos –Dijo el monje mientras retomaba su marcha seguido por John- no puedo quedarme tranquilo mientras matan a alguien en frente de mi…

Ambos salieron del lugar llegando apenas con tiempo para salvar Len que en medio de la pelea había soltado su katana quedando indefenso ante la armadura maldita, Bou-san con sus rezos hizo retroceder al ente mas no que despareciera, los tres permanecían en guardia alrededor de ambas muchachas, no sabían por donde aparecería la armadura por lo que no podían moverse sin quedar expuestos.

-Necesito mi katana –explico Len dirigiéndose a los otros dos sin bajar la guardia- solo con ella puedo acabarlo

-Es un espíritu –Contradijo el monje aun atento a su alrededor- ¿De qué te serviría algo material?

-Solo cúbranme –Replico el muchacho- si es que quieren salir vivos de esta…

-De acuerdo –Respondió Bou-san para luego dirigirse a John- encárgate de las chicas, yo lo cubriré

-Está bien –contesto el sacerdote- Tengan cuidado

Len comenzó a correr hacia donde se encontraba su katana, apenas lo hizo, la armadura apareció tratando de decapitarlo, sin embargo Bou-san logro alejarlo con sus canticos el tiempo suficiente para que Len recuperara su arma; ante un descuido de Bou-san la armadura logro tomarlo por sorpresa apareciendo tras él, siendo salvado esta vez por Len que, de un solo golpe desarmo a la armadura, aun así, apenas las partes de la misma tocaron el suelo empezaron a temblar para poco después reconstruirse, sus partes se ensamblaron rápidamente quedando como ultima parte el casco, en ese momento se oyó un grito _"En su interior" "Hay algo allí dentro"_ tanto Len como Bou-san reconocieron a la dueña de la misma, notando a una agitada Mai tras ellos ¿Cómo había llegado allí?

Mai sentía un ligero dolor de cabeza, no podía recordar bien lo que había pasado, para empezar, ¿Dónde estaba? Recorrió la habitación con la mirada y noto a sus compañeros reunidos en la ventana, al parecer observando algo, estaban Naru, Ayako, Lin, Masako… entonces los recuerdos volvieron a su mente; el pasillo, los muertos, Len salvándola, Naru hablando con él, Len besándola… ¡Len besándola! ¡Como habían llegado a eso! Por qué… o claro, ahora lo recordaba, todo fue por eso razón…

_**Inicio Flash Back**_

_Mientras Naru pensaba en quien sabe qué cosa, Mai era depositada en una silla por Len, en aquel momento Mai se percato de la presencia de dos alumnas en el patio de la escuela ¡Que rayos hacían en ese lugar!_

_-¿Sucede algo? –Cuestionó Len con cierta preocupación haciendo que la casta lo mirase- ¿Te duele el tobillo?_

_-No es eso –Respondió la chica mientras dirigía la vista nuevamente hacia la ventana- Hay dos chicas afuera, sin hacemos algo ¡Las van a matar! _

_-Si es eso lo que te preocupa –Dijo el aludido mientras se ponía de pie y sujetaba su katana- iré por ellas_

_-¡Estás loco! –Exclamo la castaña mientras Naru permanecía en silencio ¡Que no le importaba la vida de los demás!- ¡No puedes ir solo!_

_-Estaré bien –respondió Len con una ligera sonrisa- no tienes que preocuparte_

_-Iré contigo –afirmó la castaña intentando ponerse de pie- y no digas que no –replico al notar como Len trataba de decir algo- No puedo dejarte ir solo, sería una loc…_

_Y se vio interrumpida por los labios del muchacho sobre los suyos, le tomo varios segundos para entender lo que pasaba, sin embargo cuando lo hizo, el sueño la invadió y lo último que pudo oír fue el sonido de su voz…_

_**Final Flash Back**_

-Maldito Len… -Susurró poniéndose de pie para luego dirigirse a la ventana- que habrá hech… -No pudo terminar la frase pues vio como Len, bou-san y John peleaban por proteger a las chicas- pero que… ¡Que hacen allí!

-Al fin despiertas Mai –replico Masako con cierta ironía- parece que tuviste un sueño agradable…

-¡Cuidado Len! –Exclamo Mai haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Masako cuando vio que la armadura lo atacaba aun sabiendo que no podría escucharla- eso es… -agrego al ver algo dentro de la armadura para luego salir corriendo de la habitación-

Mai escucho la voz de Ayako llamándola pero no le tomo importancia, tenía que ayudarlo, debía decirle lo que vio antes de que la armadura se reconstruyese por completo. Era extraño pero Mai sentía cierta afinidad con Len, a pesar de no conocerlo demasiado sentía que podía confiar en él, no entendía a que se debía esa sensación, pero de algo estaba segura, no quería que nada malo le pasara…

Eso los llevaba a ese punto, Len escucho las palabras de Mai y antes de que el casco se ensamblara con el resto de la armadura pudo notar algo en su interior, una especie de papel, ¿Cómo es que Mai se había fijado en algo tan pequeño? Y lo que más lo inquietaba, ¿Como había despertado tan rápido? Decidió dejar sus interrogantes para después y atacar ese punto por lo que empuño su katana y se lanzo hacia su objetivo, la armadura…

-_Akumabi _*… -susurro Len mientras unas llamaradas envolvían su katana-

-Qué rayos… -Replico bou-san al ver fuego saliendo de la katana- quien es ese sujeto…

Len corrió hacia la armadura atravesando luego el pale que Mai había visto con su katana, el ente permaneció inmóvil y poco después la misteriosa armadura se desmorono, sin embargo, de entre los restos metálicos de la misma una silueta traslucida tomó forma, Bou-san y Len se colocaron frente a Mai protegiéndola de la amenazante silueta atentos a cualquier movimiento y dispuestos a atacar…

-¡Esperen! –Exclamo Masako llegando al lugar junto a Naru Ayako y Lin- ese espíritu solo está perdido

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –cuestiono Ayako una tanto molesta- ¡Acaba de matar personas! ¡Es un espíritu maligno!

-No lo es… -replico Mai mientras se colocaba frente al espíritu- ¿Estás perdido? –cuestiono al ente que miraba a todas partes confundió- ¿Sabes dónde te encuentras?

-E-estaba de camino al trabajo –respondió la traslucida figura mientras Mai lo observaba detenidamente, si era un guerrero de la época antigua… ¿Por que llevaba terno?- cruce la autopista y después… todo se puso negro…

-Estás muerto –replico Masako parándose junto a la castaña, no iba a permitir que Mai se luciera frente a Naru, la médium era ella- aquel día falleciste, ¿Entiendes eso?

-Si… -respondió con tristeza-

-Disculpe… -llamo Mai al espíritu- ¿Cómo termino dentro de la armadura?

-¿Armadura? –Respondió con otra pregunta- ¿Qué armadura?

-En la que estaba atrapado –Intervino Bou-san- ¿Por qué poseyó esa cosa?

-Y-yo no recuerdo… -susurro el espíritu cada vez más confundido-

-Mataste a dos estudiantes –Replico Naru logrando que el espíritu se confundiera cada vez más-

-Y-yo no… -susurro el ente mientras la carga espiritual incrementaba, estaba a punto de perder el control- no hice…

-Tranquilo… -replico Mai regalándole una sonrisa al ente que hace poco quiso matarla- si no lo recuerdas está bien, ahora debes descansar…

-Ella tiene razón –apoyo Len guardando su katana en su funda- ya no perteneces aquí, debes irte…

-Pero… no se… -contesto el espíritu- no sé como…

-Solo sigue esta luz –explico Len mientras creaba una llamarada en sus manos, la misma que se elevaba por los cielos- ella te guiara durante el camino

-Gracias –respondió el espectro mientras ascendía al cielo y desparecía junto a la llamarada-

Y con eso terminamos aquí –dijo Bou-san estirando los brazos- eso fue rápido…

Mientras los demás hablaban del final del caso, Len se acerco a los restos de la armadura, recogiendo luego lo que quedaba del papel en el que efectuó su ataque, tenía una extraña escritura en el, cosa que no le agradaba, podía sentir energía negativa viniendo de el…

-Esto aun no termina –Intervino Naru dirigiéndose a los miembros del equipo- hay algo aquí que no cuadra, ese espíritu no recordaba nada de lo que hizo

-Tampoco tenía razones para venir a esta escuela –replico Lin-

-Ahora que lo mencionan –intervino John- ni siquiera sabía cómo llego a la armadura…

-Es verdad -Apoyó Bou-san para luego dirigir la vista hacia donde estaba Len- oye, tú qué piensas de esto

-Mi opinión no importa –respondió mientras guardaba el resto del papel en su bolsillo y luego se dirigía hacia las dos estudiantes que aun estaban petrificadas del miedo- Señoritas ¿Podrían regalarme unos minutos?

-S-si –respondieron al unisono perdiéndose en la mirada dorada de Len-

-Descansen… –replico el mencionado muchacho mientras tocaba la frente de ambas y estas cerraban los ojos desmayándose al instante- Descansen y olviden lo que vieron aquí…

-¡Que rayos! –Exclamó Bou-san acercándose a Len- hace rato hiciste lo mismo con Mai, ¿Quién eres?

-Lo siento por eso Mai-chan –Replico el aludido dirigiéndose a Mai e ignorando por completo al monje- lo hice por tu bien

-Entiendo –respondió la castaña con una sonrisa ante la sorpresa general y el enfado de Naru- Me conoces bien Len, si no me dormías te hubiese seguido hasta aquí…

-¿Está bien? –Cuestiono Naru ligeramente irritado sin saber muy bien por qué dirigiéndose a Mai- ¿Está bien que te haya besado cuando a esas chicas solo les toco la frente?

-Len debió tener sus propias razones –contesto Mai con indiferencia, ¿Quién se creía Naru para hablarle de esa forma? Era su jefe, no su novio- ¿Verdad?

-Te bese para que durmieras hasta que terminara la pela –Respondió el aludido mientras veía a Mai con una expresión en los ojos que ella supo entender "Discúlpame"- las chicas estaban en peligro y como no dejabas de hablar tuve que…

-Hare de cuenta que no escuche eso –replico la castaña desviando la mirada fingiendo molestia-

-¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? –Cuestiono Ayako a Len con cierta desconfianza interrumpiendo la charla de Mai y el- dormir a la gente, borrar sus recuerdos…

-Tu katana tampoco es normal –apoyo el monje- y lo que dijiste… "Akumabi" el fuego alrededor de tu arma, que…

-Temo que no puedo responder sus preguntas – respondió el aludido- lo siento mucho

-Mi equipo acaba de salvarte la vida –Refuto Naru, quería respuesta y las quería ¡Ya!- tenemos derecho a…

-Agradezco mucho la ayuda del monje y el sacerdote –Contesto el aludido- pero no tengo por qué responder tus preguntas, después de todo los que me salvaron fueron ellos, no tu –agrego causando la molestia de Naru cosa que fue notada por Lin-

-Tiene razón… -susurro por lo bajo Bou-san llevándose una mirada amenazante de parte de Naru-

-Quiero respuestas –Exigió el joven director, con mirada autoritaria- hace rato, cuando saliste de la habitación dijiste que conocías a M…

-¡Ya basta Naru! –Exclamo Mai sorprendiendo a todos incluyendo a Lin y Naru pues este último no pensó que llegaría el día en que Mai lo retara de esa forma- Len está herido, necesita atención medica y por último , no tiene por qué responder tus preguntas, el no es parte de tu equipo

-Mai… -susurró el aludido sin creer aun lo que sucedía, nunca espero que Mai se revelara, menos por ese tal Len…-

-Nos vamos –informo la castaña dándole la espalda a su jefe para luego coger de la mano a Len y arrástralo consigo- ¿Quién se ha creído? –Cuestiono ya lejos del lugar más para sí misma aunque Len la escucho perfectamente- El hecho de que sea mi jefe no le da derecho a…

-Esto… ¿Mai? –llamo Len logrando que la castaña se detuviera- ¿Te encuentras bien? Tal vez deberías regresar con tu jefe y…

-¡Claro que no! –Se negó la castaña sin percatarse que aun tenía sujetada la mano de Len- tú necesitas mi ayuda y… ¡L-lo siento! – se disculpo soltando al fin al muchacho que solo le respondió con una sonrisa-

-Está bien -contesto el aludido mientras se sentaba en una de la bancas del parque al que sin querer habían llegado seguido de Mai- no te preocupes por algo como eso, yo te robe un beso ¿Recuerdas? Eso es peor que me…

-¿Co-como esta tu herida? -cuestiono tratando de cambiar inmediatamente el tema, no quería hablar de ello, no esa noche- tal vez deberíamos ir a un hospital y…

-Estoy bien –respondió el aludido para luego enseñarle el corte que hace mucho había dejado de sangrar- mis heridas sanan con rapidez

-¿Quién eres realmente? –Cuestiono Mai contemplando sus extraños ojos dorados-

-Es mejor que no lo sepas… -susurró para luego desviar la mirada con un ligero rubor en las mejillas- Se-será mejor irnos –agrego poniéndose de pie al instante, cosa que extraño a Mai- ¿T-te acompaño a tu casa?

-No es necesario –contesto la castaña mientras imitaba a su acompañante y se ponía de pie- Nos vemos mañana en clase –agrego despidiéndose con la mano para luego correr con dirección a su casa-

Len permaneció inmóvil viendo como Mai se perdía en alguna esquina, un suspiro escapo de sus labios sin que lo quisiera, definitivamente todo sería más difícil de lo que pensó…

-Ella no puede saber quién eres –dijo un hombre de entre las sombras- no hasta que termines con tu misión, No lo olvides…

-Si señor –respondió el aludido mientras apretaba el papel que recogió de la armadura en su bolsillo- no le diré nada…

Naru había regresado a la oficina, no quería ir a casa para escuchar los molestos comentarios de Lin, pues el al igual que los demás no dejaban de molestarlo desde el incidente con Mai y Len… Len, ese nombre, de solo escucharlo su sangre hervía, ese sujeto había logrado que Mai lo retara y según tenía entendido, apenas había ingresado a salón de la castaña, eso lo ponía de un humor peor, un recién llegado había puesto en su contra a Mai, no es que le importara la opinión que ella tuviera de él, ni que estuviera enfadada, no, para el eso era lo de menos… bueno tal vez si le importaba un poco, o… tal vez mucho… el caso era que no soportaba ver a ese chico rondando a Mai, no solo por que lo hubiese retado, también estaba su identidad, no sabía absolutamente nada de él y eso lo inquietaba...

Mai llego a su casa y apenas cruzo la puerta de su habitación lo primero que hizo fue darse una ducha, había corrido más que en su clase de deportes por lo que aquel baño le sentó de maravilla, salió de la ducha, se cambio y se tiro en la cama, estaba realmente exhausta por lo que en menos de lo que pudiera esperarse se quedo dormida…

Estaba en medio de su casa, la antigua vivienda que compartía con sus padres cuando estaban vivos, pero… ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? Trato de caminar pero algo la detuvo, vio a una niña de cabello castaña sentada en medio de la sala, era ella misma pero con varios años menos, ¿Cuántos podría tener? ¿Nueve? Tal vez diez… escucho ruido proveniente de la puerta, alguien tocaba, su yo del pasado corrió hacia la misma y abrió, encontrándose con un pequeño niño de cabello negro al que no pudo ver claramente, ambos salieron de la casa y Mai los siguió, llegaron a una especie de templo, una hombre mayor salió del mismo y al verlos le dirijo una severa mirada al pequeño de negra cabellera que simplemente bajo la mirada, tomo de la mano a su yo pasado y la saco corriendo del lugar, llegaron a una especie de bosque, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Mai que no recordaba haber vivido todo aquello, de pronto el pequeño de cabello negro le susurro algo a su yo del pasado y la abrazo, por alguna razón que Mai no entendió comenzó a llorar al igual que su yo pequeño, el niño de cabellera negra se separo de su pequeño yo y después de un _"Lo siento pero… debes olvidarme" _beso a su antiguo yo…

Mai despertó ligeramente agitada después de aquel sueño, ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Quién era el niño de cabellera negra? ¿Por qué le dolió tanto aquella despedida? Y lo que más le inquietaba, ¿Por qué no recordaba que aquello hubiese sucedido? Entonces, por alguna razón que no entendió, una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla acompañada de un nombre que sus labios emitieron en un leve susurro "_Len…"_

_Notas de la autora_

_Hasta aquí llegamos con este capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado y pues, como se habrán dado cuenta, Len no es un simple alumno y Naru… la tendrá difícil XD en fin, nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capítulo, si desean que continúe ya saben que tiene que hacer XD ¡Comentar! *0*_

_Akumabi (Fuego demoniaco)  
><em>


	3. Pérdidas

_¡Hola a todos! Después de unas cuantas vacaciones estoy de vuelta con un nuevo episodio de esta historia XD espero que sea de su agrado y ya, sin afán de aburrirlos ahí les dejo este nuevo capítulo de __**El alumno de nuevo ingreso**_

_**Pérdidas…**_

_Mai despertó ligeramente agitada después de aquel sueño, ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Quién era el niño de cabellera negra? ¿Por qué le dolió tanto aquella despedida? Y lo que más le inquietaba, ¿Por qué no recordaba que aquello hubiese sucedido? Entonces, por alguna razón que no entendió, una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla acompañada de un nombre que sus labios emitieron en un leve susurro _"Len…"

Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de espabilarse, ese sueño había sido extraño y más aun el hecho de que el primer nombre que se le viniera a la cabeza fuese el de Len, ¿Sería acaso por que fue él la última persona con la que hablo antes de dormir?, si, debía ser por eso pues de lo contrario no habría respuesta lógica para ello, el apenas había llegado a la ciudad por lo que era imposible que se conocieran de antes… por que él nunca antes había estado allí ¿Verdad?, un suspiro escapo de su boca, ya le preguntaría luego a Len sobre eso en la escuela, _¡La escuela!_ Fue el pensamiento que asalto su cerebro, dirigió la vista hacia su despertador y se percato de que la alarma hace tiempo había dejado de sonar; salió disparada de su cama a la ducha y con un pedazo de pan en la boca salió con dirección a la escuela, si corría tal vez podría llegar a tiempo…

Por un milagro de Dios o quien sea que estuviese cuidando de Mai, llego al salón segundos antes que su maestro, un suspiro de alivio escapo de su boca para luego sentarse en su lugar siendo recibida por una sonrisa de Len _"Justo a tiempo" _había dicho el mientras que Mai solo se desplomo sobre su silla tratando de recuperar el aliento. Las clases siguieron su curso normal, pronto la hora del descanso llego y para cuando se dio cuenta, la salida estaba por llegar, cosa que poco o nada parecía importarle a Mai pues aun estaba inquieta por aquel extraño sueño, dirigía su mirada cada cierto tiempo hacia Len volteando inmediatamente hacia la ventana cuando por casualidad sus miradas se encontraban, era raro pero se sentía nerviosa cuando él la miraba; en uno de sus momentos de distracción pudo ver a alguien pasearse por los jardines de la escuela, parecía dirigirse al depósito abandonado _"extraño"_ pensó, sus ojos la siguieron hasta que la voz del maestro resonó en su cabeza diciéndole que resuelva el ejercicio que estaba en el pizarrón, Matemáticas… ¿Por qué tenían que ser matemáticas? Un nuevo suspiro escapo de su boca, no había prestado atención en todo lo que iba de la clase, ¿Cómo se supone que debía resolver eso? Caminó resignada hacia el pizarrón, percatándose entonces que había alguien más allí resolviendo otro problema, _"Len"_ susurro mientras que el simplemente le sonrió señalándole la respuesta del ejercicio que le habían dejado a ella escrito en pequeño sin que el profesor se diera cuenta, Mai le devolvió la sonrisa agradecida por el gesto, poco después ambos regresaron a sus respectivos lugares con una nota aprobatoria como premio, ahora le debía otra a Len.

Con lo sucedido había olvidado por completo a la extraña mujer que vio, la misma que llevaba una mascarilla quirúrgica cubriéndole la boca, _"Tal vez este enferma" _ fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Mai, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto, cosa que no duraría mucho pues un grito que resonó en toda la escuela alerto a los presentes, el mismo que venía del depósito abandonado…

Pronto se escucho un aviso en toda la escuela suspendiendo lo que quedaba de las clases y ordenando a todos los alumnos volver a casa, de ser posible en grupo; algo grave debía de ocurrir para que dieran esa clase de aviso, Mai giro en dirección a Len casi instintivamente pero no lo encontró cosa que le pareció más extraña aun por lo que, haciendo caso omiso a las órdenes se dirigió hacia el lugar. De camino escucho las sirenas de la policía y pronto los autos entraron al lugar, se acerco escondiéndose de sus profesores logrando escabullirse hasta la "escena del crimen" por así decirlo, ya que no sabía que había ocurrido allí, una buena sorpresa se llevo al ver a Naru y al equipo de SPR con la policía ¿Acaso no se habían marchado después de resolver el caso de la armadura?, ¿Por qué Naru nunca le decía nada? ¿Acaso estaba molesto por que lo había retado la noche anterior? Si, debía ser por eso… un nuevo suspiro escapo de su boca, si su narcisista jefe la veía seguramente la regañaría, o en el mejor de los casos la ignoraría por completo; esperando que fuese lo ultimo decidió acercarse al lugar siendo detenida por alguien que le cogió fuertemente la muñeca, extrañada se giro al instante, encontrándose así con la mirada dorada de Len.

-No vayas –Pidió sin soltarla cosa que confundió a Mai- será mejor que no la veas…

-¿Verla? –Cuestiono Mai sintiendo algo extraño, un mal presentimiento- ¿A quién? ¿Qué sucedió Lene? ¿Por qué desapareciste del salón?

-Haruka… -Susurro el aludido desviando la mirada al notar como el rostro de Mai expresaba sorpresa y miedo- Otonashi Haruka… ella… ella esta…

-¿Qu-que le paso a Haruka? –Pregunto la castaña mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo al recordar que no vio a su extrovertida compañera en el aula- ¡Que paso Len!

-Está muerta… -Respondió sintiendo como Mai se tensaba ante sus palabras para luego zafarse de su agarre- Mai…

-N-no… no es cierto… -Susurro mientras retrocedía lentamente para luego correr hacia la escena del crimen- ¡No es cierto!

-¡Espera! –Exclamo Len corriendo tras ella, no podía dejar que la viera, no en ese estado…-¡Mai!

Sus esfuerzos fueron en vano pues, chocando con cuanta persona se cursaba en su camino incluyendo policías y a los sorprendidos miembros de SPR, llego al lugar logrando ver el cuerpo de una persona sobre una camilla cubierta con una sabana que lentamente se manchaba de sangre. Se acerco al cuerpo sintiendo como sus manos temblaban, debía saber si era ella, necesitaba estar segura por lo que, a pesar del pedido de Len de que no lo hiciera, quito la sabana dejando al descubierto el rostro de la victima…

Mai reprimió un grito ahogándolo en su garganta ante el espectáculo, sintió a Len pararse tras ella sujetando uno de sus hombros, Mai giro al instante hacia él y oculto su rostro en su pecho dejando salir todas sus lagrimas, ¿Quién?, ¿Quien había sido capaz de hacer algo como eso?, ¿Quién pudo ser tan cruel?...

Len observaba el inerte cuerpo de la muchacha mientras abrazaba a Mai tratando de calmarla, era por eso que no quería que la viera, pues el escenario era… perturbador… El rostro de la víctima presentaba un enorme corte y no precisamente en la mejilla, alguien se había ensañado con ella, con su cara; ese alguien había realizado un corte de "oreja a oreja" literalmente, había ensanchado la boca de la victima de tal forma que parecía que en cualquier momento la cabeza se separaría del cuerpo.

-¿Conocían a la victima? –Pregunto un policía acercándose a ellos-

-Otonashi Haruka –Respondió Len dado que Mai no podía hablar- 17 años, segundo año de preparatoria, era nuestra compañera de clases

-¿Saben por qué estaba fuera del salón si las clases aun no terminaban? –Interrogo nuevamente posando la vista sobre Mai-

-Le pediría de la manera más amable –Dijo Len con un tono calmado de voz - que dejase los interrogatorios para después, acabamos de perder a una preciada compañera…

-Estoy cumpliendo con mi trabajo jovencito-Contesto el policía- necesito saber si ustedes…

-Por favor –Replico el aludido con una intimidante mirada- comprenda nuestra situación

-Se-serán citados en las próximas horas –Dijo el aludido alejándose casi corriendo del lugar-

-Tranquila Mai… -Pidió Len mientras la abrazaba con fuerza- todo estará bien, atrapare a quien hizo esto…

-¿Y puedo saber cómo? –Cuestiono Naru ligeramente molesto por la cercanía de Mai y Len mientras se acercaba al lugar acompañado por el resto del equipo- ¿Sabes algo que nosotros no?

-Mai se siente mal –Respondió el aludido mirando fríamente a Naru- la llevare a casa

-Es mi asistente –Dijo el pelinegro sin cambiar su expresión- vendrá con nosotros

-Lo siento, pero no –Respondió el aludido tomando una postura intimidante sin intenciones de soltar a Mai causando así la molestia de Naru- ella vendrá conmigo

-Tranquilos chicos –Pidió Bou-san tratando de quitarle tensión al ambiente- Esto solo altera a Mai

-Eso díselo a tu jefe –Contesto Len mientras caminaba en dirección contraria a ellos llevándose a Mai consigo-

-¿Naru… chan? –Llamo bou-san ligeramente nervioso, algo le decía que su jefe no estaba de buen humor-

-¡Lin! –Llamo el aludido- Volvemos a la oficina

-Espera Naru –replico la miko- Mai estaba muy alterada, deberíamos ir a verla

-Si quieren hacerlo no los detendré –Contesto el pelinegro mientras se dirigía a la camioneta- Pero no pienso involucrarme, después de todo, ella tiene quien la consuele

Sin decir más Naru subió al vehículo seguido de Lin, quien al instante puso en marcha el auto. ¿Ver a Mai? ¿Para qué? Ella estaba muy bien acompañada por ese tal Len, después de todo no puso objeción alguna cuando él se la llevo, entonces ¿Por qué perder su tiempo siguiéndola cuando no quería estar con él?, de seguro ni siquiera lo necesitaría, Mai era fuerte, él la conocía lo suficiente como para saberlo, primero se desesperaba, después se calmaba y por ultimo recobraba los ánimos, así era ella, entonces no tenia de que preocuparse… ¿Verdad? Y.., ¿Si necesitaba su ayuda?, es decir, acababa de perder a su mejor amiga según tenía entendido, tal vez lo necesitaba… tonterías, no debía perder el tiempo pues ahora lo único importante era cerrar el caso.

Len había acompañado a Mai hasta su casa, tomaron un taxi pues la castaña no estaba del todo bien y su acompañante creyó que eso sería lo mejor, durante todo el camino no se dijo una sola palabra y pronto Mai se quedo dormida, para cuando tuvieron que bajar del auto Len la llevo en brazos hasta el interior de la casa dejándola en su habitación mientras él esperaba en la sala, era mejor que Mai descansara, en verdad lo necesitaba. Recorrió con la vista el lugar, era sencillo y un tanto desordenado tal y como esperaba de una mujer como ella.

-Me alegra saber que no has cambiado… -Susurró Len esbozando una ligera sonrisa mientras tomaba entre sus manos una foto en la que estaba ella, sonriente como él la recordaba, junto al equipo de SPR - eres igual que siempre…

Mai se encontraba sumida en un profundo sueño, era de noche y estaba nuevamente en la casa de sus padres observando cómo su pequeño yo jugaba con el niño de cabello negro, de pronto, ambos el niño salió corriendo de la casa seguido de su "yo" de aquella época, a pesar de la insistencia del pequeño de que se quedase en la casa. Mai los siguió y pronto se vio en medio de la calle, de entre las sombras una amenazante silueta emergía provocando que su yo pequeño se escondiera tras el niño de cabello negro, aquel ente se acerco peligrosamente a ellos dispuesto a atacarlos, siendo el pequeño quien se interpuso mientras un grito resonaba por todo el lugar…

-Qué rayos… -susurro la castaña sujetándose la cabeza- en donde… ¿En dónde estoy? –Cuestiono recorriendo el lugar con la mirada- ¡Un momento! Es mí…

-Es tu habitación –Respondió Len con una ligera sonrisa desde el marco de la puerta- me tome la libertad de traerte hasta qui, espero no te moleste

-No… al contrario, muchas gracias… -Respondió con una ligera sonrisa, sin embrago algo llamo su atención- espera… ¿Cómo sabes donde vivo? No recuerdo haberte dicho donde…

-Te prepare algo de comer… -Dijo cambiando radicalmente de tema- ahora lo traigo

-Len, espera… -Llamo inútilmente pues el ya había salido de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí- Len…

-Eso estuvo cerca… -susurro el aludido recostándose contra la puerta de la habitación- perdón Mai… es por tu bien…

Len fue hasta la cocina para llevarle lo prometido a Mai, poco después apareció nuevamente en la habitación de la castaña llevando una sopa consigo, depositándola en un pequeño mueble que estaba en la habitación de la misma mientras la ayudaba a acomodarse en la cama, dándole después la humeante sopa.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –cuestiono el muchacho una vez Mai termino de comer-

-Si… -respondió con la vista calvada en el vacio tazón de sopa- supongo… que debía hacerte caso y no… no ver el cuerpo…

-No pienses en eso –Pidió Len mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Mai como si de una niña se tratase- solo te lastimas…

-Haruka… era mi mejor amiga en la escuela… -Replico la castaña esbozando una triste sonrisa- aun no puedo creer que…

-Te lo dije esta tarde ¿Verdad? –Dijo Len con una seria expresión- atrapare a quien esté detrás de todo esto

-Len… -susurro la castaña esbozando luego una melancólica sonrisa, pensando en cuanto le gustaría que Naru se comportara así con ella-

-Debo irme –Dijo Len sacándola de sus pensamientos- ¿Estarás bien sola?

-Sí, no te preocupes –Respondió la castaña tratando de sonar segura- y… perdón por los problemas que te causé…

-Descansa –Contesto el aludido dándole un beso en la frente a la castaña, cosa que se le hizo realmente familiar- nos vemos mañana en la escuela

Mai solo asintió mientras que Len salía de la habitación con rumbo a la salida llevando una seria expresión en el rostro y blandiendo su katana, la casería había comenzado…

No sabía qué rayos hacia en ese lugar, es decir, debería estar pensando en cómo resolver el caso y no, estaba dando vueltas en la entrada de la casa de Mai sin decidirse a entrar, después de meditarlo un resignado suspiro escapo de su boca, no tenía nada que perder, solo debía de cerciorarse de que estuviera bien y luego marcharse. Una vez decidido toco el timbre de la casa, siendo recibido por una somnolienta Mai.

-¿Naru? –Cuestiono la castaña extrañada de la presencia de este en su casa a tan altas horas de la noche ¿Estaría preocupado por ella?- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quiero hacerte unas preguntas con respecto a lo sucedido en tu escuela –Respondió con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza-

-Era por eso… -Susurro la castaña esbozando una ligera sonrisa, solo a ella se le ocurría que Naru podría estar preocupado- Pasa, responderé tus preguntas dentro, aquí hace frio

Naru asintió sin decir palabra alguna para luego entrar a la casa de Mai, se sentó en uno de los muebles de la sala esperando a que Mai volviera de la cocina pues había ido a preparar un poco de té, a juzgar por lo poco que había visto ella se encontraba mejor, más calmada; una ligera sonrisa escapo de sus labios al saber que tenia razón, Mai era lo suficientemente fuerte como para reponerse por sí misma, sonrisa que despareció la instante al ver una chaqueta de hombre sobre el mueble frente a él concluyendo al instante que _"ese tipo"_ al que prefería no nombrar, había estado en casa de Mai.

-Aquí tienes –Dijo Mai colocando una taza de té frente a él- Y bien… ¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Sabes que hacia esa chica solo en el depósito abandonado? –Pregunto ocultando su molestia- ¿Notaste algo extraño en ella?

-No… no estaba prestando atención, ni siquiera supe en qué momento salió del salón- contesto la castaña cayendo en cuenta luego de un pequeño detalle- oye Naru, ¿Por qué estas investigando un asesinato? Esa es labor de la policía

-Este caso está ligado con el de la armadura –respondió después de darle un sorbo a su te- o al menos eso creo

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Pregunto Mai un tanto confundida pues ella no encontraba conexión alguna entre los casos-

-Eres tan despistada como siempre –Respondió Naru mientras la castaña balbuceaba maldiciones a su jefe- Hay algo que ambos tienen en común, un lugar…

-El depósito… -Susurro la castaña después de meditarlo-

-El "Mito" por así decirlo, de la armadura nació allí –dijo repasando mentalmente su investigación- según los comentarios de los estudiantes, la armadura estaba en el deposita y el cuerpo de Otonashi… el cuerpo fue hallado en ese lugar también –agrego sintiendo una "inexplicable" opresión en el pecho al ver como el semblante de Mai decaía al oír el nombre de su amiga- otro punto en común, es que todo sucede en el interior de la escuela, nada ha pasado fuera y por ultimo… esta la película que filman en las instalaciones…

-¿La película? –Cuestiono la castaña recordando que estaban filmando-

-Todo comenzó junto a la filmación –Afirmo Naru- el mito de la armadura maldita surgió casi simultáneamente con el comienzo de la filmación y los ataques a los actores comenzaron poco después

-Es verdad… -susurro la castaña tratando de no perderse en la explicación de Naru-

-Las armaduras, al igual que las muñecas son objetos vacios –Explico el pelinegro- fáciles de poseer, sin embargo, aquel espíritu no recordaba haberlo hecho

-Además no era el espíritu de un guerrero como se creía –Dijo Mai recordando al sujeto- era el espíritu de un hombre común, de esta época

-Alguien está usando mitos, leyendas urbanas –Explico Naru por primera vez compartiendo sus hipótesis con Mai- y esclavizando espíritus para cumplir esos propósitos, lo que quiero saber es…

-¿Dijiste leyendas urbanas? –Cuestiono Mai logrando captar la atención de Naru- eso incluye las historias de terror, esas que se cuentan a los niños ¿Verdad?

-Posiblemente –Respondió Naru algo extrañado por la pregunta de Mai-

-Kuchisake-onna… -dijo Mai recordando a la mujer que vio en el patio de la escuela- Conoces esa historia ¿Cierto?

-¿La mujer de cara cortada? –Cuestiono entendiendo lo que Mai quería decir- Es un espíritu maligno que desfigura el rostro de su victimas con un corte después de hacerles una pregunta…

-Así es –Respondió la castaña tomando una postura seria pues se había propuesto atrapar a los culpables- Esta tarde, antes de que mataran a… a Haruka, vi a una mujer en el patio de la escuela –agrego recordando a la extraña- tenía el cabello largo de color negro y usaba una máscara quirúrgica, la vi perderse en dirección al…

-Al depósito abandonado –concluyo Naru tratando de armar el rompecabezas- todo nos lleva al mismo lugar… -susurro para luego ponerse de pie- Debo irme

-¿A dónde? –Cuestiono Mai siguiéndolo hasta la salida-

-Iré a tu escuela –Respondió siendo detenido por Mai- Tres personas han muerto allí y todo tiene que ver con ese deposito

-También voy –dijo la castaña sin darle oportunidad a Naru de decir lo contrario- Quiero atrapar a los culpables, por favor, déjame ir contigo…

-Haz lo que quieras –Respondió el aludido empezando a Caminar seguido de una Mai en pijama-

Mientras tanto, Len se encontraba en la escuela solo en medio de uno de los salones, recorría con la mirada una y otra vez el lugar esperando encontrar algo en medio de toda esa oscuridad, de pronto, sintió la presencia de alguien mas en la habitación por lo que alerto sus sentidos instantáneamente, tratando de encontrar la ubicación de lo que sea que estuviese allí.

-Sal, se que estas allí –Dijo Len mientras su katana se encendía con el mismo fuego que la otra vez- ¡Sal de una maldita vez!

-No seas impaciente niño… -contesto una vez que resonó por todo el lugar mientras que Len buscaba el punto de origen- aun no ha llegado la hora de jugar contigo

-Muéstrate… -susurro mientras las llamas en su katana creían-

-Shinomiya Len… -contesto la voz sonando sarcástica- eres el último de tu clan, el único con el poder de matarme, sin embargo… eres débil…

-¿Débil? –Cuestiono con ironía el aludido mientras seguía buscándolo con la mirada- sal y te mostrare lo débil que soy, ¡Acabemos con esto de una vez!

-Eres débil –replico la Voz sonando escalofriante- a pesar de los años "Ella" sigue siendo tu debilidad…

-No digas estupideces –Contesto Len tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo mientras que una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su rostro- sal de una vez y acabemos con…

-Parece que ya está aquí… -Replico la voz logrando que Len se tensara, no… no podía ser ella- será divertido ¿No crees Len?

-¡Mai! –Exclamo tras girar hacia una de las ventanas y verla entrando a la escuela acompañada de Naru- ¡Demonios! –Exclamo corriendo hacia la puerta, la misma que no pudo abrir- Más le vale a ese jefe tuyo que cuide de ti Mai…

-Observa el espectáculo –Dijo la voz mientras la presencia se desvanecía- es mi forma de decir… "Bienvenido a casa"

Len maldijo una y otra vez al sujeto mientras intentaba salir del lugar que parecía sellado con alguna barrera pues ni su katana podía cortar la puerta ¡Demonios! Ese tipo iba a matar a Mai y el simplemente podría mirar, ¡No!, él tenía que salir, el tenia que salvarla, el debía de hacerlo…

Naru y Mai caminaban con dirección al aula que usaban como base, lo más apropiado era revisar los aparatos para saber si había alguna variación, sin embargo, al entrar al lugar un extraña sensación los embargo a ambos, la misma que provoco que Mai se acercara a Naru y este tomara su mano, algo no andaba bien y pronto sintieron una presencia ajena en la habitación, la misma que e materializo tras ellos.

-_ ¿Watashi kirei? (¿Soy hermosa?) _–Pregunto aquella presencia con voz grave logrando que Mai se tensara aferrándose a Naru-

Y al oír la pregunta, tanto él como ella entendieron que no había forma de escapar, voltearon a ver al ente frente a ellos encontrando a una mujer de negros cabellos y una máscara quirúrgica cubriéndole la boca, corroborando así sus sospechas, la pregunta había sido hecha y ahora no tenían más que hacer, solo correr…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Pues así llegamos al final de este episodio, espero haya sido de su agrado y pues… ya saben ¿No? Lo de siempre XD si desean leer otro capítulo ¿Qué deben hacer? ¡Comentar! *0* Hablando en serio, me gustaría saber que opinan de la historia y pues a mas comentarios más rápido actualizo XD_


	4. Sorpresas

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, y pues… ¡Sorpresa! Una actualización rápida XD las razones se explicaran líneas más abajo y ya, sin echarles tanto rollo, ahí les dejo el capítulo 4 de __**El alumno de nuevo ingreso**_

_**Sorpresas…**_

_Y al oír la pregunta, tanto él como ella entendieron que no había forma de escapar, voltearon a ver al ente frente a ellos encontrando a una mujer de negros cabellos y una máscara quirúrgica cubriéndole la boca, corroborando así sus sospechas, la pregunta había sido hecha y ahora no tenían más que hacer, solo correr…_

_-¿Watashi kirei? (¿Soy hermosa?)- _Insistió la mujer acercándose peligrosamente a la pareja mientras que Naru se colocaba frente a Mai protegiéndola-

El sabia que debía contestar, sin embargo, si aquel espíritu seguía el mismo patrón de comportamiento que Kuchisake-onna, no importaría que respuesta le dé pues de una u otra forma los mataría, lo único que podía hacer era ganar tiempo el tiempo suficiente para que por lo menos Mai huyera, ¿En dónde estaba bou-san cuando lo necesitaba? Se supone que debería estar vigilando los monitores pero no, la sala estaba vacía o al menos eso creía, de pronto escucho un ruido que el espíritu no pareció notar proveniente de la puerta, dirigió la vista hacia el lugar y vio a bou-san haciéndole señas indicándole que respondiera, Naru volvió a mirar a la mujer confiando en que el monje tuviese un plan, de lo contrario todos morirían.

-Si –Contesto Naru con seguridad sintiendo como Mai se aferraba a su espalda presa del miedo- eres hermosa

-_¿Kore demo? (¿Y ahora?) _–Cuestiono la mujer dejando al descubierto su rostro, mostrando un enorme corte de "oreja a oreja" provocando el pánico de Mai, quien estuvo a punto de gritar deteniéndose al sentir que Naru tomaba su mano con fuerza-

-Eres hermosa –Contesto nuevamente Naru mientras una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su rostro, tenía miedo, pero no por él, si no por Mai-

El espíritu cubrió nuevamente su rostro despareciendo por breves segundos para luego reaparecer tras ellos, Mai estaba realmente asustada, ella conocía muy bien la historia de Kuchisake onna y sabia que ahora esa mujer los seguiría hasta que la casa de alguno de los dos para luego matarlos en la puerta de la misma; no podía dar un solo paso hasta que sintió que Naru empezaba a caminar sin soltar su mano en ningún momento _"vamos"_ dijo él y Mai pudo ver que algo que nunca antes había notado en la mirada de Naru, el tenía miedo… ambos empezaron a caminar hasta la salida de la habitación, cruzaron la puerta y antes de que el espíritu saliera tras ellos, Bou-san cerró la puerta y coloco un sello en la misma atrapándola dentro de la habitación.

-Pero que… -replico Mai girando hacia atrás al no sentir la presencia del espíritu- ¡Ha! - exclamo encontrándose con el desfigurado rostro de la mujer pegado contra el cristal de la puerta, retrocediendo instintivamente provocando su caída y llevándose a Naru consigo- eso dolió…

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Cuestiono Naru con la castaña sentada sobre él, posición que por cierto no le incomodaba-

-S-si… -respondió con un encendido rubor en las mejillas debido a la posición en la que estaban-

-Lamento interrumpir –Replico Bou-san haciendo que se pusiera de pie al instante por la sorpresa pues apenas había notado la presencia del monje- pero la barrera no durará mucho…

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Cuestiono Naru después de ponerse de pie viendo luego como el espíritu se golpeaba un y otra vez contra la barrera-

-Esa cosa no es un espíritu –Respondió causando la sorpresa de Mai- es un demonio, las barreras espirituales no lo detendrán por mucho tiempo. Cuando me ataco apenas pude detenerla –agrego recordando el por qué no estaba en la base- mi barrera fue rota como si fuese papel y por eso tuve que huir de ella, estaba en verdaderos aprietos hasta que ustedes aparecieron, parece que su objetivo no era yo…

-Debemos salir de la escuela –Dijo Naru mientras comenzaba a caminar seguido de Mai y bou-san, pues un extraño presentimiento lo embargo- no podrá matarnos si no nos encuentra

-¿Y si nos alcanza? –Pregunto el monje mientras empezaba a correr junto a los otros dos- ¿Qué haremos entonces?

-Primero salgamos de aquí, después veremos qué hacer con ella–Replico Naru mientras tomaba la mano de Mai pues se estaba quedando atrás- Vamos Mai, debemos salir de aquí –Agrego para luego dirigir la vista al monje- ¿Cuánto tiempo más durará la barrera?

-Cinco minutos a lo mucho si le restamos el tiempo que hemos perdido –Respondió Bou-san- la reforcé para que resistiera un poco más, pero debemos darnos prisa

Naru solo asintió y sin soltar a Mai, que aun no creía que él se estuviese preocupando por ella, corrió seguido de bou-san hacia la salida, en ese momento maldijo que su base estuviese en el tercer piso de la escuela, aceleraron el paso tratando de escapar del lugar, sin embargo al estar en las escaleras que conducían al primer piso se escucho el sonido producido por una puerta al romperse, el tiempo se les había terminado…

Aun sabiendo que aquella "mujer" estaba libre continuaron corriendo pues no tenia caso quedarse a esperar la muerte sin luchar, sin embargo, cuando lograron divisar la puerta que los llevaría al patio de la escuela y luego a la salida, vieron también a Kuchisake onna bloqueando su ruta de escape, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos, ahora no les quedaba más que enfrentarla…

-Váyanse… -dijo bou-san mientras se colocaba entre la atacante y la pareja- Debe haber una salida de emergencia, salgan por allí, yo la detendré el tiempo que sea necesario

-¡No vamos a dejarte solo! –Exclamo Mai, sin embargo no pudo decir más pues la mujer apareció frente a ella-

- ¡On nomaku sanmanda basaradan kan! –Exclamo bou-san recitando sus canticos logrando alejar a la mujer de Mai- ¡Váyanse ahora! ¡Su objetivo son ustedes!

-Pero… -trato de decir Mai pero Naru la tomó del brazo y la obligo a correr- ¡No podemos dejarlo! ¡Naru!

-El estará bien –Respondió el aludido sin dejar de correr- ¿No recuerdas? Ella lo dejo de perseguir cuando nosotros aparecimos, su objetivo no es el…

-Aun así… -susurro Mai mientras trataba de no llorar pues se sentía culpable por dejar a tras al monje-

-Bou-san es fuerte –Dijo Naru mientras divisaba la salida tratando de, aunque sonase raro, confortar a Mai y convencerse a sí mismo de sus palabras- No morirá…

Mientras tanto, bou-san continuaba luchando contra aquella mujer, había logrado mantenerla a raya un tiempo considerable, sin embargo el era humano y su energía estaba llegando a su límite, en un descuido que en cualquier otra ocasión le hubiese costado la vida, la mujer logro romper sus defensa pero no lo atacó, simplemente paso de largo junto a él, no se había equivocado, después de todo su objetivo no era el…

Naru seguía corriendo junto a Mai y pronto ya estaban cruzando el patio de la escuela a punto de salir de la misma en un intento de salvar sus vidas pues él tenía la sospecha de que aquella mujer estaba atada de alguna manera a los terrenos de la institución y si salían de la misma ella no podría alcanzarlos. Sin embargo Kuchisake onna había logrado liberarse antes de lo previsto y bloqueo su escape, acercándose peligrosamente a ellos con unas cosas que parecían cuchillas en las manos, Naru trato de proteger a Mai, pero fue ella quien realizando aquellos rezos que le fueron enseñados por Ayako logro alejar momentáneamente a la mujer.

-Vete Naru… -Pidió la castaña mientras trataba de adivinar por donde aparecería la mujer- Bou-san aun debe estar con vida, ve por ayuda…

-No te dejare –contesto tajante el pelinegro, no la dejaría, a ella no…- los rezos que conoces no son suficientes para…

-¡Estaré bien! –Exclamo Mai tratando de ocultar el temor que le causaba el hecho de enfrentar a aquella mujer- puedo con esto sola…

-¡Al menos esta vez depende de mí! –Replico Naru, ya había perdido a su hermano y no estaba dispuesto a perderla a ella también…- Déjame protegerte…

-Naru… -susurro la castaña para luego cambiar sus expresión a una de terror al ver Kuchisake onna materializarse tras Naru- ¡Cuidado!

Todo había pasado muy rápido, primero estaba gritándole a Mai que quería protegerla, algo no muy común en el pero igualmente lo había dicho, después vio la expresión de terror en el rostro de ella y luego sintió como alguien lo empujaba siendo lo último que recordaba el dolor de su cuerpo al golpear contra el suelo, en ese momento lo noto, ¿Dónde estaba Mai? No, ella no podía estar… Alzo la vista al instante siendo sangre lo primero que sus ojos viesen en medio de aquel patio tenuemente iluminado; por primera vez no se molesto en guardar la compostura y el nombre de la castaña broto de sus labios junto a la inconsciente liberación de su poder, sin embargo, pronto noto la presencia de alguien más, alguien que había protegido a Mai y que era el dueño de la sangre que ahora manchaba el suelo…

-Tu… -susurro el pelinegro mientras veía a una Mai desmayada tras el aludido- Shinomiya Len…

-Buen trabajo Shibuya –Contesto el aludido usando por vez primera el nombre del CEO de SPR mientras empuñaba su katana y esta se envolvía nuevamente con aquel extraño fuego- Ahora lleva a Mai a un lugar seguro, yo me hare cargo ahora…

-Vamos Naru-chan –Dijo el monje apareciendo en escena con varios rasguños producto de su pelea mientras le tendía la mano- llevémonos a Mai

Naru simplemente cerró los puños con fuerza y se incorporo del suelo sin aceptar la ayuda del monje para luego, dirigirse al cuerpo inconsciente de Mai junto a Bou-san mientras Len peleaba con aquella mujer. Se sentía frustrado por aquella situación, si tan solo el usar su poder no le causaría tanto daño a su cuerpo lo emplearía sin dudar, pero la realidad era otra y para alimentar su auto-aborrecimiento durante aquella noche, por lo menos según su propia valoración había sido un completo inútil e incluso Mai lo había salvado.

El monje tomó cargó a Mai y salieron de los terrenos de la escuela mientras que en el trayecto, Naru no pudo evitar que un sentimiento de culpa se apoderara de él, mas aun al ver desde lejos como en cuestión de minutos, Len acababa con aquella mujer mientras que el tuvo que valerse de Bou-san y de la misma Mai para mantenerse con vida, en ese momento tuvo que aceptar muy a su pesar que Len había hecho algo que él no pudo y que por sobre todo, había logrado salvar a Mai, al menos por esa noche el había perdido…

Derrotar a aquella mujer le tomo poco tiempo, bastó con destruir la mascara quirúrgica que, tal y como en el caso de la armadura, llevaba un extraño símbolo que era lo que la mantenía atada a este mundo, pronto sintió desparecer la presencia de aquel que le había dado la "bienvenida a casa" y pudo respirar tranquilo. Dirigió luego la mirada hacia Naru quien no apartaba la vista de Mai y pudo ver en su rostro una expresión que conocía muy bien pues él mismo la tuvo años atrás, se acerco al lugar en donde estaban y pronto vio como Mai se removía en brazos del monje para luego abrir los ojos lentamente al parecer buscando a alguien.

-¿Te sientes bien? –cuestiono Len acercándose a Mai que se ponía de pie ayudada por el monje-

-¡Naru! –Exclamo la castaña haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de Len- ¿Dónde está?

-Tranquila Mai -Replico el monje- mientras señalaba al aludido que estaba recostado en una pared- Hierba mala nunca muere

-¡Naru! –Exclamo mientras pasaba de largo al lado de Len y abrazaba a su jefe al verlo a salvo- Estas vivo…

-Yo debería decir eso torpe… –regaño el aludido mientras, sorpresivamente y aprovechando que casi no habían personas con ellos para que lo molestase después, correspondió ligeramente al abrazo de la castaña-

Len observaba la escena desde lejos mientras una melancólica sonrisa aparecía en su rostro siendo notada por bou-san, ocultando luego la mirada tras el flequillo de su cabello, al parecer, aquello en verdad le había dolido…

-Después de todo… -susurro mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la pareja seguido de un confundido Bou-san- encontraste a alguien más…

-Ya es tarde –Replico bou-san al notar el extraño ambiente que se había formado- Me quedaré a cargo de los equipos en lo que resta de la noche, ustedes deberían acompañar a Mai hasta su casa, ya mañana les contare todo lo que paso…

Ambos muchachos asintieron mientras que Mai se adelantaba a ellos pues ahora que la emoción del momento había pasado, recobro su sentido común y se percato del insignificante detalle de que había saltado sobre Naru y que para completar su hazaña lo había abrazado, entonces algo hizo click en su cabeza ¿Naru le había correspondido? Si fue así, seguramente fue la emoción del momento pues en sus cabales él nunca aceptaría esa muestra de cariño y nuevamente algo hizo click en su cabeza ¿Había ignorado a Len? Definitivamente no podía verlos a la cara durante lo que quedara de la noche…

Nunca el camino a casa se le había hecho tan largo pus los tres permanecieron en silencio, seguramente Naru estaría enojado con ella por el "abrazo" y Len… él estaría sentido por que no le prestó atención y se lanzo, literalmente, a los brazos de su jefe, un suspiro escapo de su boca y para cuando llegaron a la puerta de su casa un tímido _"Hasta mañana" _escapo de su boca para luego entrar casi corriendo a su domicilio, definitivamente esa no había sido su noche…

-Espera –dijo Len a Naru cuando este empezaba a caminar en sentido contrario a él-

-¿Qué quieres? –Cuestiono el aludido con clara molestia, sin embargo, por muy raro que parezca, no estaba enfadado con Len, está furioso consigo mismo-

-Pude sentirlo –Respondió el aludido mientras pasaba al lado de Naru en dirección opuesta, deteniéndose a su lado sin verlo a la cara- el poder que vino de ti cuando llamaste a Mai…

-Ese no es tu problema –Dijo mientras se disponía seguir su camino-

-Te equivocas –Replico mientras sujetaba el brazo de Naru evitando que se fuera- tienes mucho que ver con Mai, ella está dispuesta a dar la vida por ti y eso es algo que no pienso permitir…

-¿Piensas matarme? –Cuestiono el aludido mientras se zafaba del agarre de Len y seguía su camino- adelante, inténtalo ahora que estoy de espaldas a ti…

-Puedo enseñarte a dominar ese poder…

Y esas palabras fueron más que suficientes para detenerlo…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y así llegamos al final de este capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado y pues, como verán actualice más rápido que de costumbre, razón: tal vez este lejos de mi computadora durante un tiempo y pues no se cuanto me tarde en publicar el siguiente episodio y como no quería dejar el caso de __Kuchisake onna sin "terminar" pues corrí con esta actualización XD, en verdad espero que les haya gustado y ya saben ¿No? Si comentan yo actualizo con más frecuencia XD Hasta la próxima *0*_

_PD: ¿Imaginan a Naru cantando? Es algo que cruzo por mi trastornada cabeza y dependiendo de lo que respondan a lo mejor uso mi idea para esta historia o también, otra locura que se me ocurrió, un universo Alterno XD ¿Que dicen? ¿Cuál de las dos ideas les parece mejor? En fin, ahora sí me despido y hasta el próximo episodio XD_


	5. Trampas

_¡Hola gente! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien XD, sé que me tarde un poco con esta actualización pero es mejor que abandonarlo ¿No?... ok no, se que no debería publicar un capitulo semanal pero a veces suceden cosas y pues… termino retrasándome, espero me comprendan y ya sin echarles mucho rollo con excusas que no sirven de nada pues el tiempo ya paso, aquí les dejo este nuevo episodio de __**El alumno de nuevo ingreso…**_

_**Trampas…**_

_-Puedo enseñarte a dominar ese poder…_

_Y esas palabras fueron más que suficientes para detenerlo…_

-¿Enseñarme? –cuestiono Naru dirigiendo la vista hacia el- ¿Qué podría enseñarme alguien como tú?

-Se mucho más de lo que crees –Contesto el aludido-

-Eso lo sé –Dijo Naru encarando a Len- sé muy bien que ocultas muchas cosas y todas ellas tiene que ver con Mai

-Es verdad –Contesto Len acercándose a Naru y parándose frente a él- todo esto, los atentados en la escuela, mi llegada a esta ciudad, todo está ligado a ella…

-Kuchisake onna –Replico Naru con una seria expresión- su objetivo era Mai ¿No es así?

-Si… -respondo Len sin dejarse intimidar por el pelinegro- Mai fue enviada por uno de los maestros por un objeto requerido para la clase que se guardaba en el depósito abandonado –Dijo mientras Naru escuchaba- pero ella estaba distraída por lo que mandaron a Otonashi en su lugar y Mai no se percato de ello…

-Iban a matarla… -concluyo mientras desviaba la vista hacia la casa de la castaña- ¿Por qué? –Cuestiono a Len- ¿Por qué alguien quiere asesinarla? ¿Quién quiere hacerlo?

-No puedo revelar esa información –Respondió el aludido recibiendo una mirada intimidante de parte del pelinegro- pero si puedo enseñarte a controlar el poder que posees, no por ti, es por ella –agrego refiriéndose a Mai sin dejarse intimidar por Naru- me importa muy poco lo que pudiese pasarte pero a ella… a ella la voy a proteger con mi vida si es necesario y si debo enseñarte a controlar tus poderes para protegerla entonces no dudare en hacerlo…

-¿Por qué confiaría en ti? –Cuestiono el aludido con desconfianza-

-Por que soy la única opción que tienes… –Respondió con una seria expresión- Hoy no pudiste protegerla e incluso Mai tuvo que salvar tu trasero a costa de su propia integridad física, en tu condición no eres más que un estorbo en su camino… –agrego para luego girar sobre sus talones y empezar a caminar en dirección contraria- cuando estés listo ven al templo en las afueras de la ciudad, claro, solo si es que quieres dejar de ser una piedra en su camino…

Naru cerró los puños con fuerza mientras observaba como Len se perdía en alguna esquina, demonios, ese sujeto tenía razón y él lo sabía, en su situación actual no podía proteger a Mai por más que quisiera hacerlo, si usaba su poder solo se lastimaría y no era seguro que eso sería suficiente para salvarla en caso de ser necesario, necesitaba encontrar un método para ser de utilidad aun si debía tragarse su orgullo para eso…

Giro sobre sus talones y luego de dar un último vistazo a la casa de Mai se encamino en dirección a su apartamento, necesitaba descansar un poco para despejar su mente y pensar con mayor claridad, después de todo nada sacaba con desesperarse.

Pronto la mañana llego y los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana de la habitación de Mai, que perezosamente abría los ojos para luego saltar de la cama al ver que era tarde para ir a la escuela, últimamente se hacía tarde con demasiada frecuencia, se ducho y cambio a velocidad de vértigo y sin poder tomar su acostumbrado desayuno corrió en dirección a la escuela, definitivamente necesitaba despertar más temprano… De camino recordó todo lo sucedido la noche anterior con Kuchisake onna, como Bou-san los había protegido y también la forma en que había abrazado a Naru… ¡Un momento! ¡Había abrazado a Naru!, no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran con un enorme sonrojo al recordar aquello, ahora que lo recordaba no podría verlo a la cara y lo peor era que seguramente su jefe estaría en la escuela siguiendo con la investigación y ella tendría que verlo, hoy no era su día… un suspiro escapo de su boca mientras cerraba los ojos sin fijarse quien venía en frente chocando luego con alguien que la sujeto de la cintura antes de que ella cayera, alzo la vista encontrándose con la mirada dorada de Len, recordando entonces como lo había ignorado la noche anterior alejándose al instante de él.

-L-lo siento…. –susurro Mai desviando la mirada esperando alguna reacción despectiva de parte del muchacho-

-No hay problema –Contesto con una sonrisa en el rostro como si nada hubiese sucedido- lo importante es que no te lastimaste Mai –agrego para luego desordenar los cabellos de la castaña como si de una niña se tratase- será mejor darnos prisa, creo que esta vez sí llegaremos tarde…

-E-espera… Len… -Llamó la castaña tomando de una de las mangas de la chaqueta del muchacho- L-lo que paso ayer… yo…

-Te dije que no ha problema Mai… -Respondió mientras giraba para luego estrujar las mejillas de la castaña- olvídalo ¿quieres? Y mejor corramos –agrego tomando la mano de Mai para luego comenzar a correr- La primera clase es matemáticas y no quiero llegar tarde…

Mai solo asintió mientras corría tras él si soltar su mano, cosa que por alguna razón se le hizo familiar recordándole nuevamente a aquel muchachito de cabello negro que aparecía en sus sueños, lo mejor sería preguntárselo al mismo Len, pero eso lo haría en el descanso, ahora tenía que seguir corriendo para llegar a tiempo. Mai siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo choco nuevamente con la espalda de Len que se había detenido abruptamente, alzo la vista y vio a una gran cantidad de alumnos fuera de la escuela ¿Habría pasado algo malo?

-¿Paso algo? –cuestiono Mai a Len-

-No lo sé –respondió el aludido para luego preguntar a un estudiante- ¿Qué está pasando?

-Parce que suspendieron las clases –contesto el aludido- aun no es oficial pero eso es lo que están diciendo, después de la muerte de esa alumna de segundo año… Otonashi creo que se llamaba –Dijo para luego dirigir la vista al recinto- las cosas se han complicado, parece ser que por eso cerraran la escuela hasta que se halle al culpable…

-Gracias por el dato –Respondió Len para luego dirigirse a Mai- Ya lo escuchaste

-Supongo que Naru estará allí dentro –Replicó al castaña recordando que su jefe había decidido seguir con la investigación-

-Es lo más seguro –Respondió Len-

-Taniyama Mai –Llamo un profesor apareciendo del interior de la escuela-¿Se encuentra aquí?

-Soy yo –Contesto Mai abriéndose paso entre los alumno seguida de Len- ¿Necesita algo?

-Acompáñeme –Ordenó el maestro para luego dirigirse al resto del alumnado- los demás pueden retirarse, las clases fueron suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso

-Vamos –dijo Mai mientras Len la seguía-

-Solo te citaron a ti Taniyama-Replico el maestro-

-El viene conmigo –Contesto Mai- No habrá problema

El sujeto simplemente asintió y tanto Mai como Len lo siguieron en silencio hasta el salón que los miembros de SPR usaban como base encontrando allí a los miembros del mismo acompañados del director de la escuela, Mai se sentó junto a Len evitando en lo posible cruzar miradas con Naru, aun no sabía que le diría después de lo sucedido anoche por lo que prefería mantenerse lejos de él, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Naru, el mismo que se limito a centrar su atención en la reunión, ya después hablaría con Mai…

-Creí que con deshacerse de la armadura acabarían las muertes –Dijo el director de la escuela- pero ahora Otonashi…

-Hay alguien más detrás de todo esto señor –Contesto Naru- alguien que está usando las leyendas de la escuela para asesinar personas

-La policía está realizando una investigación al respecto –dijo Lin revisando unos papeles- pero si el causante no es humano no encontraran nada…

-Es por eso que necesitamos más tiempo –Agrego Naru- la policía podrá seguir con su investigación pero nosotros haremos la nuestra, solo si usted lo permite claro esta

-Solo quiero que esto termine… -Replico el director mientras se ponía de pie- Hagan lo posible, por favor…

-Déjelo en nuestras manos –Contesto Naru recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del mayor antes de que saliese de la habitación-

-Entonces… -Dijo Ayako una vez el director se fue- ¿Qué sucedió anoche?

-Bou-san –Replico Naru dirigiéndose a l monje- eres el más adecuado para relatar lo sucedido

-¿Yo? –cuestiono el aludido recibiendo una intimidante mirada del pelinegro, definitivamente estaba de mal humor- ok, no te enojes Naru-chan, después de lo que paso con Mai deberías estar f…

-¡B-bou-san! –Exclamó Mai con un ligero rubor en las mejillas llamando la atención de los presentes, especialmente de la médium ¿Qué había pasado anoche?-

-Solo lo necesario –Replico Naru haciendo sudar frio al monje por la mirada que le dedico-

-D-de acuerdo… -susurró Bou-san para luego aclararse la garganta y comenzar con el relato- anoche, después de que todos se fueran algo apareció…

Bou-san comenzó a relatar la historia desde antes de que Mai y Naru llegaran, contado que estaba solo en la base cuando de pronto escucho un ruido proveniente del pasillo, reviso las cámaras pero no encontró nada por lo que giro nuevamente en dirección a la puertea encontrándose con Kuchisake onna, había intentado pelear con ella pero sus canticos no parecían hacer efecto por lo que concluyo que no era un espíritu percatándose luego que se trataba de un demonio, huyo de ella al quedarse casi sin energía, sin embargo cuando se veía perdido la mujer detuvo su ataque y simplemente desapareció, concluyendo entonces que fue ese el momento en que Naru y Mai entraron a los terrenos de la escuela. Conto también el momento en que los salvo, cuando encerraron a la mujer en la habitación y como se había quedado atrás peleando con ella para así, darles tiempo suficiente a Naru y Mai para escapar.

-Y eso es todo lo que se –concluyo el monje- después ya fue Len quien se encargo del resto…

-¡Cierto! –Exclamo Mai cayendo en cuenta de ese detalle- ¿Qué hacia Len contigo Bou-san?

-Olvidaba eso –Respondió el monje rascándose la nuca con una ligera sonrisa- cuando estaba peleando con Kuchisake onna, hubo un momento en el que perdí la concentración y creí que me mataría, pero ella paso junto a mi sin molestarse en matarme… -agregó recordando ese detalle- decidí seguirla por que seguramente iría tras de ustedes y cuando pasaba por un salón escuche ruido proveniente del interior y vi que la puerta tenía una barrera, entonces escuche la voz de Len

-Escuche a alguien fuera –Intervino el muchacho- por lo que hice ruido suficiente como para que ese alguien notara mi presencia

-Y yo lo saque de allí –Concluyo Bou-san- aunque después salió como alma que lleva el diablo tras esa mujer, entonces yo lo seguí y llegamos justo a tiempo para evitar que esa cosa matara a Mai, después el se encargo de acabar con Kuchisake onna

-Y… ¿Que decías que paso con Naru y Mai? –Cuestiono curiosa Ayako-

-Nada que les interese –Replico Naru dando por acabada esa conversación-

-Aburrido… -susurro Ayako llevándose una mirada severa de parte de Naru- ok, ok… no dije nada…

-Hay cosas que descubrimos ayer y que no saben –dijo Naru mientras le daba una señal a Lin y este les entregaba unas carpetas a los presentes- esa es la recopilación de los datos hasta ahora y las conclusiones a las que llegamos, por ahora no podemos hacer mas, solo esperar a que la siguiente "leyenda" aparezca

-Y hasta entonces… ¿Qué haremos? –Cuestiono John-

-Solo necesito a alguien que se quede a cargo de los equipos –Respondió el aludido- los demás pueden hacer lo que quieran hasta que su presencia sea requerida

-Yo me quedare –Dijo Lin recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Naru-

-Al fin podre dormir un poco… -susurro Bou-san poniéndose de pie para luego estirar los brazos-

Los demás siguieron con su plática mientras que Naru desvió la mirada hacia Mai, que al notarlo prácticamente huyo del lugar con la excusa de ir al baño seguida de Ayako ignorándolo completamente, por lo que sin ser notado por nadie, salvo por Masako y Len que estaba hablando por celular, salió tras ella, Mai lo había estado evitando desde que llego y él quería saber por qué…

Mai se sentía nerviosa al estar en la misma habitación que Naru, mas aun después de que Bou-san casi dice más de lo debido, por lo que agradeció infinitamente el que Naru les permitiera salir, tranquilidad que no le duro mucho pues sintió la mirada de su jefe posarse sobre ella y sin esperar medio minuto salió corriendo del lugar con la primera excusa que se le vino a la cabeza, Ayako la había seguido y ahora estaba fuera del baño esperando a que la miko terminara de retocarse el maquillaje, cosa que le tomaría mucho tiempo, Mai dejo salir un suspiro al recordar cuanto se tardaba Ayako en el baño sin percatarse de la presencia de alguien más hasta que estuvo cerca de ella, al verlo quiso hacerse de la vista gorda y salir corriendo pero el brazo de él le cerró el camino terminando "presa" entre la pared tras ella y el cuerpo del sujeto…

-Na-Naru… -saludo la castaña con una sonrisa nerviosa-

-Me has estado evitando toda la mañana Mai…-Acuso con acercando su rostro peligrosamente a la de Mai, demasiado cerca para el gusto de la castaña- exijo saber por qué…

-¿E-evitándote?… - cuestiono sonrojada la muchacha-N-no… claro que no…

-No juegues conmigo Mai –Dijo el pelinegro ligeramente molesto al recordar que Mai había permanecido junto a Len mientras lo ignoraba- me has ignorado desde que llegaste

-L-lo siento… -susurro la castaña desviando la mirada al suelo- de verdad lo siento mucho, sabía que estarías enfadado por lo de anoche, te juro que no quise hacerlo, yo solo…

-¿No quisiste? –Cuestiono extrañamente dolido con sus palabras mientras ella asentía enérgicamente-

-Sí, digo no… lo que quiero decir es a que… no volverá a suceder… -respondió mirando al fin a su jefe con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro que ocultaba perfectamente el dolor que le causaba decir aquellas palabras- en verdad lamento mucho si te incomode, yo…

-No me… -susurro Naru-

-Naru, querido –Llamo Masako logrando que Naru se alejara de Mai maldiciendo por lo bajo su "oportuna" aparición- ¿sucede algo?

-Estoy ocupado –Contesto Naru con cierta molestia- ¿Qué necesita Hara-san?

-Quería saber si estabas listo –Contesto con naturalidad tomándolo del brazo- prometiste que saldríamos hoy

-Tengo trabajo –Dijo el CEO de SPR tratando de salir del paso- aun no he terminado de hablar con Mai

-Pero pueden hablar en otro momento –Replico Masako para luego dirigir la vista hacia la castaña- ¿No es así Mai?

-S-si… -contesto la aludida esbozando una ligera sonrisa- ¡claro! No te preocupes Naru, hablaremos más tarde…

-¿Lo ves? –Dijo la médium si soltar el brazo del pelinegro- no hay problema, dijiste que estaríamos libres hasta que otro espíritu aparezca, así que no tienes excusa –agrego con una sonrisa en el rostro- ¿Nos vamos?

Naru desvió la mirada hacia Mai que solo sonreía para luego ver a Masako que no tenía intenciones de liberarlo, si tan solo ella no supiera su secreto podría negarse a sus caprichos pero la realidad era otra y no podía hacerlo, tendría que salir con ella, pero la conversación con Mai, esa la retomaría apenas volviera, camino con la médium hasta el final del pasillo deteniéndose en seco al escuchar una molesta voz junto a la castaña, mas aun al oír lo que dijo…

-Mai… -llamo Len parándose a su lado con una sonrisa en el rostro- Tengamos una cita…

-¿H-he? –Cuestiono Mai viéndolo con extrañeza ¿Había oído bien?-

-Si –contesto cogiéndola por los hombros evitando que viera a Naru- no conozco la ciudad, vayamos a pasear y de paso me la muestras ¿Qué te parece?

-¿A-ahora? –Cuestiono la castaña pues no estaba de ánimos para salir-

-¡Claro! –Exclamó mientras la se ponía tras ella y la empujaba ligeramente hacia la salida- Nada mejor que aire fresco para despejar la mente… –agrego para luego susurrar unas palabras a su oído- y olvidar las penas de amor…

-Len… -susurro Mai después de oírlo- tu…

-Vayamos por un helado –Dijo el aludido con una sonrisa en el rostro pasando al lado de Naru y Masako- ¿Qué dices?

-De acuerdo –contesto la castaña con devolviéndole la sonrisa-

-De menta con chispas de chocolate –Afirmo Len mientras bajaban por las escaleras-

-Con mucho chocolate –apoyo la castaña perdiéndose de vista junto a su acompañante-

Naru cerro los puños inconscientemente al verla alejarse acompañada por Len, acción que no paso desapercibida por Masako, la misma que no pudo evitar sentir envidia de Mai pues a pesar de negarlo constantemente sabia que solo la castaña podía causar aquella reacciones él, apretó inconscientemente su agarre en el brazo de Naru para luego volver a mostrarse como siempre, después de todo Mai se había marchado con ese muchacho llamado Len, ella quería a Naru y no iba a desaprovechar la aparición de ese chico, era su oportunidad de conquistar el corazón de Naru…

-¿Nos vamos? –Cuestiono la médium una vez Mai se perdió de vista-

-Si… -respondió Naru con la mirada fija por donde había desaparecido la pareja- ¿Te apetece un helado?

Masako ensancho ligeramente los ojos pues aquella pregunta la había sorprendido, ¿Acaso Naru pensaba seguir a Mai?, no, eso no era posible… ¿O sí? No contesto a la pregunta del pelinegro y el tampoco le dio mucho tiempo para responder pues para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba siendo prácticamente arrastrada escaleras abajo por Naru cuya expresión mostraba algo que hasta ahora no había visto, el estaba celoso…

Ayako salió del baño buscando a Mai pero no encontró a nadie en el lugar, se asomo por la ventana que daba a la calle y la vio caminando sonriente tomada del brazo de Len quien también sonreía y unos metros más atrás estaban Naru y Masako en una situación similar con la diferencia de que el pelinegro parecía un tempano de hielo que una persona. Maldijo por lo bajo al verlos en pareja en lo que parecía una cita hasta que la solución llego a ella con forma de un monje somnoliento acompañado por John, poco después se pudo apreciar a la miko arrastrando a Bou-san escaleras abajo dejando a un sacerdote confundido en medio del pasillo…

Mai recorría las calles de la ciudad acompañada por Len sin percatarse que alguien los seguía, cosa que el si noto pues desde lejos podía sentir la presencia de Naru y de la mujer que lo acompañaba, se acerco a Mai y tomándola de la mano se adentraron en centro comercial, sabia de los sentimientos de la castaña hacia ese sujeto pero no por eso iba a dejar que la lastimaran, aun si ella no lo amaba estaría allí para protegerla… Pasaron por la sección de dulces y vio como a Mai le brillaban los ojos al ver los chocolates que vendían, sonrió ligeramente ante esto pues a pesar de los años ella no había cambiado, se acerco a ella nuevamente para llevarla a otro lugar, sin embargo una voz que se le hizo conocida lo detuvo…

-¡Mai! –llamo la mujer que según recordaba Len era una miko-

-¡Ayako! –exclamo la castaña con una sonrisa para luego ver con lastima al monje que llevaba bolsas y mas bolsas de compra- B-bou-san…

-Hola Mai… -respondió el aludido con una sonrisa un tanto forzada para luego dirigir la mirada hacia Len- ¿Están en una cita?

-Algo así –contesto Len mientras tomaba de la mano a Mai estando consciente de que eran observados por Naru- ¿Y ustedes?

-Lo traje para cargar mis bolsas –Contesto Ayako oyendo luego los reclamos del monje-

-Ya que estamos aquí –Intervino Mai- ¿Por qué no salimos todos? Será más divertido así -agrego para luego dirigir la vista hacia Len- ¿No te molesta verdad?

-Claro que no –Respondió el aludido con una sonrisa en el rostro- ¿A dónde vamos?

-Pues… -Dijo Ayako para luego pensar en un lugar- ¡Vamos al karaoke! Allí pueden entrar varias personas y también podemos comer algo

Todos asintieron al estar de acuerdo con la idea y en medio de las bromas de Bou-san con respecto a la "prodigiosa voz" que Ayako decía tener, se encaminaron hacia el lugar. Naru que ocultaba su rostro detrás de un libro que parecía estar leyendo los siguió apenas salieron del local mientras que Masako se limitaba a seguirlo en silencio aun sin creer el extraño comportamiento de Naru. Los cuatro que iban delante conversaban amenamente, las chicas iban al frente y Bou-san iba detrás junto a Len que amablemente estaba ayudando con las bolsas a un somnoliento monje que no hacia mas que quejarse de su mala fortuna y hablar de su deseo de dormir provocando la risa disimulada del pelinegro, poco después dirigió la vista hacia Mai solo para ver como chocaba con alguien por lo que rápidamente le dio alcance.

-Eso dolió… -susurro la castaña en el suelo mientras la persona con la que choco le tenida la mano-

-Lo lamento señorita –dijo un hombre de mediana edad- oh, Taniyama-san, ¿Eres Taniyama cierto?

-¿Kaito-san? –Cuestiono la castaña reconociendo al director de la película que se filmaba en su escuela-

-Lamento lo de tu amiga –dijo el aludido recordando a la compañera de Mai- era una buena chica…

-Sí, lo era… -susurro Mai ya de pie mientras su semblante decaía ligeramente-

-¿Están de paseo? –Cuestiono al ver a los amigos de Mai-

-Si –respondió la castaña tratando de sonreír- vamos al karaoke

-¿Shibuya-san también va? -cuestiono Kaito pues conocía a Naru después de que el director de la escuela los presentara señalando a Masako y al pelinegro que parecían estar viendo una… ¿tienda de vestidos?-

-¿Naru? –Pregunto Mai con sorpresa al ver a su jefe en una tienda de vestidos para damas-

-Mai… -Respondió Naru con su típica frialdad-

-Que coincidencia –Dijo Masako mientras se aferraba al brazo del pelinegro- encontrarnos aquí… ¿Están en una cita doble?

-Si –Contesto Len mientras tomaba de la mano a Mai después de notar como su semblante decaía al ver a su jefe- estamos en una cita

-Dijeron que iban al karaoke ¿Verdad? –Intervino Kaito- pues les recomendaría el Mystic Moon, está a dos cuadras de aquí –agrego- es un bonito lugar, tiene buen ambiente y los bocadillos son de lo mejor

-Entonces ¡que esperamos! –Exclamo Ayako- ¿Ustedes también viene? –Cuestiono a Masako y Naru-

-Claro –respondió Masako con una ligera sonrisa sin soltar a Naru- nos encantaría ¿Verdad Naru?

-Como quieras –Contesto el aludido-

-Entonces diviértanse -dijo Kaito para luego marcharse pasando junto a Len- solo ten cuidado, los lugares cerrados son peligrosos…

Len se quedo inmóvil ante aquellas palabras y para cuando giro a ver en dirección a donde debería estar el sujeto no vio a nadie, solo gente moviéndose de un lado a otro y de pronto un mal presentimiento lo embargo, algo estaba a punto de suceder…

El grupo entero se dirigió al lugar recomendado, encontrando un cómodo ambiente tal y como había dicho ese sujeto, entraron a uno de las salas y luego de recibir los bocadillos pedidos que, según el juicio de Ayako y Mai estaban deliciosos, comenzaron a cantar, cosa que no evitaba que Naru asesinara con la mirada a Len que sentado junto a Mai, no hacía más que susurrarle cosas al oído con la excusa del ruido, definitivamente tenía ganas de matar a ese sujeto, poco le importo la canción que Masako había cantado para él o como bou-san clamaba por ayuda mientras recibía una paliza de Ayako por burlarse de su voz, lo único que pudo llamar su atención fue el momento en que Len se puso de pie y después de besar la frente de Mai y sonreírle tomo el micrófono para cantar…

_Que puede pasar si tú y yo en este instante escapamos de aquí… -decía Len acercándose a Mai-_

_Que dices si te llevo hoy por la ciudad y de la mano, juntos contemplamos el cielo… -Canto para luego tomar las manos de la castaña entre las suyas- _

_Que piensas si yo intento así aprovechar ese momento para tus labios besar… -agrego acercando su rostro al de Mai mientras ella sonreía tomando todo como un juego-_

_Es demasiado tarde para regresar, ahora todo lo que queda hacer es continuar…_

Y Naru no soporto más aquella familiaridad con la que Len trataba Mai, se puso de pie y bajo la mirada curiosa de sus compañeros se dirigió a la salida tomando la perilla de la puerta con fuerza dispuesto a salir, sin embargo al tirar de ella no hubo resultado alguno, la puerta no se abría cosa que llamo la atención de los presentes, en especial la de Len que se acerco a él y corroboró que efectivamente, la puerta no se abría, de pronto la electricidad falló la oscuridad salida de quien sabe donde pues aun estaban de día cubrió el lugar, entonces las palabras de aquel sujeto llegaron a su mente _"Los lugares cerrados son peligrosos"_ concluyendo una sola cosa, habían caído en una trampa…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y hasta aquí llegamos con este capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado y que no resulte ser aburrido; como siempre muchas gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de dejarme algún comentario por más pequeño que sea, créanme, es eso lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo, ya sin echarles mucha palabrería los dejo y pues, comenten XD a ver qué les pareció esta capitulo XD en fin, nos estamos leyendo en el próximo episodio que espero yo sea pronto, hasta la próxima *0*_


	6. Problemas

_¡Mátenme por tardona! T_T no, mejor maten a mis profesores por dejarme tanta tarea T_T en verdad lamento mucho la tardanza pero entre en finales y pues… el tiempo ya no me alcanzo T_T espero me comprendan y ya sin tanto rollo, los dejo con un nuevo episodio de __**"EL alumno de nuevo ingreso"**_

_**Problemas…**_

_Entonces las palabras de aquel sujeto llegaron a su mente __"Los lugares cerrados son peligrosos"__ concluyendo una sola cosa, habían caído en una trampa…_

No podían ver absolutamente nada pues la oscuridad era tal que ni siquiera sus manos eran visibles, no había sonido alguno que se oyera en aquella habitación y pronto el nerviosismo seguido de la desesperación surgió en las chicas, especialmente en la médium que amedrentada por aquella inmensa oscuridad comenzó a caminar sin sentido llamando a Naru, el mismo que trataba de encontrar a Mai sin resultado alguno. La castaña caminaba tratando de encontrar a alguno de sus compañeros en medio de aquella habitación que de pronto le pareció demasiado grande, si mal no recordaba, Naru estaba solo unos pasos de ella, entonces ¿Por qué no lo alcanzaba?, esas y mas dudas surcaban por su mente hasta que choco con alguien frente a ella, un suspiro de alivio escapo de su boca al encontrarse con uno de los miembros del grupo, sin embargo, su tranquilidad se fue por donde vino al ver como la "persona" frente a ella era rodeada por una tenue luz, al parecer "eso" no era uno de sus amigos…

El grito de Mai resonó en la habitación e instintivamente Naru corrió hacia ella sin saber exactamente por donde iba, podría decirse que su "instinto" le decía que iba por el camino correcto, de pronto, pudo ver la luz producida por el fuego que rodeaba la katana de Len mientras que la castaña temblaba tras el y frente al muchacho algo que no era precisamente humano, una criatura de aspecto animal pero que no llegaba ser uno completamente, un demonio… pudo ver como Len hizo un movimiento rápido con su katana que hizo al ente desparecer momentáneamente pero poca importancia le tomo pues en ese momento solo le importaba la seguridad de Mai, para cuando llego a su lado, la castaña estaba realmente asustada y una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, al verla en ese estado no pudo pensar en algo mas que abrazarla y dejarla llorar hasta que se calmase, acción que sorprendió ligeramente a la castaña pero que no por eso rechazo. Len veía con cierta tristeza aquella escena tenuemente iluminada por el fuego de su espada apretando luego con fuerza la empuñadura de la misma reprimiendo así sus propios sentimientos o al menos intentado hacerlo pues estaba consiente de que lo mas importante en ese momento era salir de ese lugar y poner a salvo a Mai, dejando de lado también el hecho de que Naru pudiese correr en medio de aquella oscuridad y llegar a Mai. Alzo luego la vista con determinación tratando de sentir la presencia de aquel que estaba provocando aquella distorsión del espacio pues él también había notado que la habitación era mas amplia de lo que recordaba, sin embargo, al ver hacia el frente, el grotesco monstruo aprecio de repente lanzando un zarpazo contra el provocando un corte en su pecho, para luego lanzarlo lejos de la pareja mientras que su katana salía disparada en dirección opuesta. Naru se coloco frente a Mai protegiéndola con su cuerpo de aquel extraño monstruo aun estando consiente de que poco o nada podría hacer contra el sin usar sus poderes, maldijo entonces el no haber aceptado la oferta de Len y lo hizo mas aun al notar como el ente se lanzaba sobre ellos, sin embargo, la katana de Len salió de la nada y se calvó en el suelo frenando el ataque del monstruo; aprovechando el aturdimiento del ente, Naru dirigió la vista brevemente hacia un herido Len que apenas parecía consiente pero que permanecía con la mano alzada, como si hubiese llamado a su espada, de repente el monstruo se lanzo al taque nuevamente mientras que la voz de Len llegaba a Naru en una sola frase _"Usa la katana"…_

Sin más opciones a elegir el pelinegro empuño la espada frente a él, la misma que fue envuelta por un fuego mayor al que Len usaba, al mismo tiempo que Naru sentía como el arma drenaba sus poderes, poca importancia le tomo en ese instante a ese detalle pues apenas y tuvo el tiempo suficiente para bloquear el ataque del monstruo que retrocedió al sentir el poder de la katana, al notarlo, Naru paso a la ofensiva mientras sus compañeros, guiados por las llamaradas de a katana llegaron hasta Len y Mai, la misma que se había acercado al herido muchacho, pronto Bou-san se unió a la pelea y junto a su narcisista jefe lograron frenar los movimientos del monstruo haciendo posible que Naru pudiese atacar, sin percatarse de ello, a la mandíbula del ente que llevaba oculta un papel similar al de la armadura teniendo como consecuencia la desaparición del monstruo y con ello, la dispersión de la oscuridad.

Con la habitación iluminada la calma regreso a los miembro de SPR, Naru permanecía de pie aun con la katana en mano, la misma que aun era rodeada por aquel extraño fugo, mientras que Len era ayudado por Bou-san y John a ponerse de pie, ambos pelinegros cruzaron miradas y la tensión en el ambiente creció al instante, fue Naru quien dio el primer paso acercándose a Len, sin embargo, luego de los primeros tres perdió el equilibrio soltando la katana que al instante volvió a la "normalidad" mientras que él estuvo apunto de caer, cosa que Mai evito al llegar a tiempo, los miembros de SPR se alarmaron ante este hecho pues no sabían que consecuencia tendría en el cuerpo de su jefe el haber usado la extraña katana de Len.

-Sera mejor salir de aquí –Dijo Mai mientras servía de soporte a Naru, el mismo que no dejaba de observar a Len- Naru y Len necesitan…

-Lo sabias… –Replico Naru zafándose del apoyo de Mai para luego acercarse Len- sabias que esto pasaría y aun así… -agrego mientras lo tomaba de los restos de su camisa en forma amenazante- ¡Aun así nos trajiste aquí!

-¡Naru! –Exclamo Mai tratando de separarlos reprimiendo su sorpresa al ver como su jefe se exaltaba de esa manera- ¡Cálmate! No hay forma de que Len…

-Nunca quise que viniéramos aquí –Contesto Len mirando fijamente a Naru mientras este parecía reaccionar ante estas palabras- te lo advertí antes de entrar… -agrego mientras Naru lo soltaba y todos veían confundidos la escena- este lugar era peligroso…

Naru permaneció en silencio observando al sujeto frente a el mientras que la habitación permanecía en silencio, ninguno de los presentes mencionaba palabra alguna pues no entendían de que estaban hablando ambos muchachos, por su parte, Naru recordaba brevemente una pequeña platica con Len antes de entrar al karaoke aquel día…

_Inicio flash back_

_-Este lugar no me agrada… –Susurro Len con desconfianza mientras observaba la puerta del recinto, siendo escuchado solo por Naru-_

_-¿Porqué lo dices? –Cuestiono el pelinegro sin apartar la vista del frente donde se encontraban los demás- _

_-El sujeto con el que hablamos antes –Respondió el aludido siguiendo la conversación pues aunque no le agradaba Naru prefería "usarlo" para alejar a Mai de aquel lugar- dijo que…_

_-¡Len! –Exclamo Mai con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se acercaba a él y lo cogía del brazo- ¡Vayamos dentro o Ayako y Bou-san terminaran con la comida! –Agrego mientras lo arrastraba la interior del local- _

_Naru permaneció en silencio observando como Mai se marchaba junto a Len, eso le molestaba y no iba a negarlo, sin embargo, lo que mas le preocupaba era aquello que iba a decirle, según lo que pudo alcanzar a oír Len debía referirse a Kaito, el director de la película, pero… ¿Qué podría haberle dicho ese sujeto? Sintió luego como alguien se sujetaba de su brazo, dirigió la vista hacia la persona y pudo ver a Masako sonriéndole mientras lo llevaba hacia el interior del local e irremediablemente un suspiro de resignación escapo de su boca con solo pensar en las horas que vendrían en compañía de la médium…_

_Fin del flash Back_

Mai observaba en silencio a Naru y Len ¿Qué rayos sucedía entre ellos? Parecía que ambos sabían algo que los demás no y eso le molestaba, si tenían algo que decir ¡Pues que lo digan! Prefería eso a la tensión que se formaba cuando esos dos permanecían en silencio, mirándose como si con ello pudiesen matarse el uno al otro, en verdad necesitaba que alguien dijera algo…

-He… ¿Podrían decirnos que sucede? - Cuestiono el monje mientras que Mai le agradecía a todos los santos que Bou-san rompiera aquel incomodo silencio-

-Eso es lo de menos –Contesto Len con seriedad mientras se incorporaba por si solo para recoger su katana del suelo- ahora debemos encontrar la forma de salir de aquí

-¿Salir? –Cuestiono el monje dirigiendo la vista hacia al salida- acaso…

-La puerta no abre –Dijo John intentando en vano abrirla-

-Destruyeron al monstruo pero no a la fuente de la barrera –Replico Len intentando caminar con normalidad, sin embargo, la herida en su pecho no le permitía moverse con libertad llegando al punto de perder el equilibrio al intentar hacerlo-

-Oye, oye, cuidado muchacho –regaño Bou-san evitando que el aludido cayera al suelo- tienes una herida considerable en el pecho, no pretendas que no existe

-Debemos salir de aquí –Contesto Len mientras se alejaba del monje para luego dirigirse a la puerta, tenia que sacar a Mai de allí y debía hacerlo rápido…- no hay tiempo que perder…

-¿Quieres calmarte un poco? –Cuestiono Mai interponiéndose en el camino del muchacho- no sé que pretendas hacer con esa katana pero no te dejare –agrego la castaña con seguridad- Naru apenas esta en pie después de usarla, no esperes que te permita hacerlo en tu condición

-Debo sacarte de aquí –Replico el aludido con seriedad enfrentando la acusadora mirada de Mai- esa es mi prioridad

-¡Dios! ¡Mírate Len! –Exclamo la castaña con severidad para luego suavizar su mirada y acariciar la mejilla del muchacho- la herida en tu pecho es grave, ni siquiera se como es que te mantienes en pie, no puedes arriesgar tu vida de esa forma…

-Siento preocuparte… -Contesto Len desviando ligeramente la mirada mientras apretaba con fuerza la empuñadura de su katana- pero debo…

-Yo lo hare –Dijo Naru mientras se interponía entre Len y Mai tomando luego la katana del muchacho, la misma que no tardo en rodearse de aquel extraño fuego- Solo debo destruir la puerta ¿No es así?

-¿Seguro que puedes hacerlo? –Cuestiono Len con una ligera pero irónica sonrisa en el rostro- Puede ser peligroso para alguien sin experiencia como tu

-¿Lo dice quien apenas puede mantenerse en pie? –Respondió el aludido con la misma ironía que el primero-

-¡Un momento! –Exclamo Mai tratando de persuadir, esta vez, a su narcisista jefe- Tu tampoco te encuentras bien ¡Cómo quieres usar esa cosa! –Exclamo señalando la katana- no sabemos que consecuencias podría tener en tu cuerpo, ¡Acabas de usar tus poderes! No puedes…

-Estaré bien… -Replico Naru acercando su rostro al de Mai, demasiado para el gusto de Masako y Len, provocando así un curioso sonrojo pareciera en las mejillas de la castaña- esta katana usa mi poder pero no desgasta mi cuerpo, al menos eso creo –Agregó con una media sonrisa al notar el sonrojo de Mai para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta- Aquí vamos…

Len observo como Naru se dirigía hacia la puerta con la intención de destrozarla, sin embrago, algo no lo dejaba tranquilo, todo era… ¿Cómo decirlo?... demasiado… fácil… recorrió el interior de la habitación con la vista y vio algo demasiado extraño, o la herida le había afectado mas de lo que pensaba o… una de las paredes se había movido, de repente sus pupilas se contrajeron y su cuerpo se tenso completamente, si las cosas eran como el suponía debía detener a Naru, de lo contrario, la situación se complicaría demasiado…

Ajeno a todo esto, Naru caminaba con paso firme, o al menos lo intentaba pues si bien su cuerpo extrañamente no había recibido daño, si estaba cansado; una vez frente a la puerta tomo la katana fuertemente de la empuñadura de la misma para luego disponerse a atacar, sin embrago, cuando estuvo a punto de impactar con la superficie de la puerta una voz lo detuvo _¡Detente! _Había dicho Len pero lo único que pudo hacer fue reducir la fuerza del golpe, de repente, un "barrera" por llamar de alguna forma al campo de energía que repelió el ataque de Naru, se hizo presente y termino impulsando al muchacho hacia atrás, alarmados por este hecho los miembros de SPR se aceraron a él esperando que su jefe no hubiese recibido mayor daño.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Cuestiono con preocupación la castaña ayudándolo a ponerse de pie-

-No te separes de mi –Dijo Naru mientras apretaba ligeramente el cuerpo de Mai contra el suyo causando la sorpresa de varios y la molestia de Masako-

-Oye Naru chan, nosotros preocupados por salir y tu ligando con Mai… -agrego el monje con una burlona sonrisa, la misma que desapareció al notar al seria mirada de Naru fija en la puerta del lugar- ¿Qué sucede?

-¡Todos al centro de la habitación! –Exclamo Len mientras realizaba dicha acción seguido de los demás-

El cuarto era pequeño y pronto se vieron en medio de la habitación, sin entender muy bien como o por que estaban huyendo, vieron con extrañeza como Naru y Len protegían a Mai con son perder de vista las paredes, pronto comprendieron el motivo de su preocupación pues al verlas detenidamente pudieron notar como estas parecían distorsionarse hasta tomar una extraña forma, de ellas salían… ¿Púas? Eso no podía ser cierto ¿Verdad? El pánico no tardo en aparecer entre los presentes, el mismo que aumento al notar como las paredes parecían acercarse mas con cada minuto, necesitaban encontrar una forma de salir de ese lugar y debían hacerlo rápido, la pregunta general era… ¿Cómo?

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y hasta aquí el final de este capitulo, sé que es cortito pero como no he actualizado en mucho tiempo (Malditas tareas que no dejaban de llegar T_T) quise dejar este adelanto, ahora que Salí de vacaciones espero actualizar mas seguido XD en fin…. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y gracias por los comentarios son los que me animan a seguir *0* ahora si, ya con esta me despido, hasta la próxima XD_


	7. Trato

_Y aquí Sandra Hatake reportándose desde el inframundo fanfictionero X, la verdad no tengo excusa para abandonar tanto tiempo esta historia pero las tareas y los trabajos que me dejaron los profesores emplearon todo mi tiempo y para cuando me percate de ello ya habían pasado meses desde mi última actualización, en fin…. No están aquí para leer mis excusas ¿Cierto? XD Y pues… para los que aún siguen esta historia aquí les dejo un capítulo más de __**"El alumno de nuevo ingreso"**_

_**Trato…**_

_El pánico no tardó en aparecer entre los presentes, el mismo que aumento al notar como las paredes parecían acercarse más con cada minuto, necesitaban encontrar una forma de salir de ese lugar y debían hacerlo rápido, la pregunta general era… ¿Cómo?_

Un fuerte ruido se oyó de repente captando la atención de los presentes, los mismos que emitieron un suspiro de alivio al ver como el avance de las paredes se detenía y la puerta de la habitación era derribada dejando ver tras ella la silueto de un agitado Lin, la pregunta era… ¿Cómo había llegado allí?

Horas atrás…

Lin se encontraba revisando las cámaras colocadas en los pasillos de la escuela mientras que John se había quedado a cargo de la base, en verdad ese caso era estresante y sobre todo lo era la actitud que Naru estaba tomando con respecto a la relación que Mai tenía con ese muchacho llamado Len, ¿Tanto le costaba admitir que se sentía atraído hacia ella? De aceptarlo no tendrían esas pequeñas peleas verbales cada vez que se veían y la tensión sería menor, tampoco tendría que estar siguiendo a Mai mientras ella tenía una cita con Len ¿Cómo lo sabía? Pues Naru había llamado para comunicar el motivo de lo que seguramente sería una tarde perdida, no había mencionado a Mai, al contrario, _"Estoy con Hara-san y volveré tarde"_ había dicho, sin embargo _un "Date prisa o te dejaremos"_ dicho de boca de la castaña fue suficiente para concluir lo que sucedía; una ligera sonrisa de burla escapo de su boca al imaginar la situación, todo podía ser tan sencillo pero no, era Naru después de todo y siempre tenía que terminar tomando el camino difícil; pudo escuchar antes de que el pelinegro colgase que irían a un karaoke ¡Ja! Eso quisiera verlo, Naru en un karaoke, sin embargo ese era un espectáculo que no podría presenciar, al menos no en esa ocasión.

Un cansado suspiro escapo de su boca después de recordar aquello para luego volver a la base, después de todo no podía dejar John con todo el trabajo por lo que giro sobre sus pasos y se encamino hacia el lugar, sin embargo, en el camino encontró a unas chicas, que dicho sea de paso no deberían estar allí pues las clases habían sido suspendidas, aun así, eso no fue lo que lo detuvo, aquello que llamo su atención fue el tema de su conversación pues de ser verdad lo que ellas decían, Naru podría estar en problemas…

-¿Puedo preguntarles algo? –Cuestiono Lin sorprendiendo a las muchachas-

-Q-que… lo siento –se disculparon las muchachas- sé que no deberíamos estar aquí pero…

-No les estoy reclamando nada –Contesto el mayor- solo necesito saber si lo que dijeron es verdad

-Son solo rumores –Dijo una de las muchachas- hay quienes dicen que cada cierto tiempo aparece un _"lugar fantasma" _en la ciudad -Explico la muchacha- algunas veces es un cine, otras una escuela, e incluso centros comerciales no se puede saber con certeza que forma tomara, simplemente aparece y las personas lo toman como el _"local nuevo"_ no es hasta unos días después que notan la ausencia del lugar y quienes estaban dentro desparecen con el

-No… no lo son… -Intervino la otra muchacha- 8 años atrás mi hermano… mi hermano desapareció allí

-¿Desapareció? –Cuestiono el mayor con seriedad- ¿Podría explicarse mejor?

-Aquella tarde mi hermano había salido de paseo con sus amigos después de la escuela aun cuando mi madre estaba preocupada por los rumores acerca del _"lugar fantasma"_ y le pidió que volviese sin detenerse –Respondió la muchacha con tristeza- solo supimos que irían a un cine que daba entradas a bajos precios por _"inauguración",_ nos enteramos de esto por parte de uno de los chicos que por motivos familiares no pudo ir con ellos, esa noche no llego a casa y al día siguiente tampoco apareció, fuimos al cine pero el lugar había desparecido, nunca supimos más de él…

-Y el local que mencionaron hace rato… -Dijo Lin recordando la conversación delas chicas-

-Mystic Moon –Replico la otra muchacha- Es un karaoke recientemente abierto, es muy popular pero también el blanco de los rumores, muchos dicen que puede ser el lugar fantasma por que unos estudiantes han desaparecido los últimos días –Explico ante las interrogantes de Lin- aunque no hay como probarlo

-Gracias por su colaboración –Respondió Lin- y será mejor que no vuelvan por aquí hasta que termine el caso –agrego antes de marcharse-

Y sin decir más emprendió camino, eso claro después de preguntar la dirección correspondiente, demonios, debía darse prisa pues de ser cierto lo que aquellas chicas decían Naru y compañía podrían estar en problemas, más aún porque la noche estaba cayendo y no sabía que complicaciones podría traer consigo.

Hora actual

-¡Lin-san! –Exclamo Mai al ver al pelinegro de pie frente a ellos- pero como…

-¡Salgan Rápido! -Contesto el aludido-

Los miembros de SPR, además de Len, salieron de la habitación lo más rápido que pudieron pues las heridas d los muchachos no le permitían moverse con libertad, pronto llegaron hasta Lin, el mismo que los saco del local viendo de camino como las paredes parecían más deterioradas de lo normal, como si el lugar estuviese "envejeciendo" y para cuando salieron, vieron en lugar de la fachada del karaoke un viejo edificio abandonado aunque las demás personas parecían no notar la diferencia, de repente el movimiento de las personas se detuvo y una sombras salieron desde dentro, sombras que terminaron por envolverlos formando un prisión oscura, sin embargo, Lin invoco a sus Shikis, los mismo que atacaron la parte baja de los "muros" logrando destruirlos aunque estos volvían a formarse, fue entonces que Naru comprendió a lo que se enfrentaban o al menos tenía una teoría de lo que podría ser por lo que, imitando las acciones de Lin, hizo uso de la katana de Len destrozando la parte baja de los muros de un tajo provocando así que se rompieran en pedazos como si fuese cristal sin volver a reunirse y devolviendo todo a la normalidad.

El movimiento de la gente se retomó y el karaoke en el que estaban segundos antes no era más que un edificio abandonado que recién en ese momento se percataban del fenómeno viendo con extrañeza y miedo a los miembros de SPR, principalmente a Naru quien portaba la katana por lo que optaron por salir lo más pronto posible de allí siendo Len el último en marcharse pues se detuvo a recoger algo que capto su atención, un papel igual al que hallaron después de destruir a los entes pasados, corroborando así su hipótesis, todo había sido obra de "el". Ya lejos del lugar pudieron hablar con más calma de lo sucedido incluyendo la rápida forma en que Lin encontró el local sin conocerlo.

-Lin-san ¿Cómo supo dónde estábamos?–Cuestionó Mai con incertidumbre- digo… agradecemos que nos rescatara y todo pero…

-Escuche un rumor en la escuela mientras revisaba las cámaras y creí que podrían estar en peligro, las estudiantes me facilitaron la dirección–Explico el aludido- Y parece que llegue a tiempo, lo que no me explico son sus heridas –Dijo refriéndose a Len y el corte que presentaba en el pecho- ¿Cómo se las hizo?

-Eso es lo de menos –Respondió el muchacho- lo que quisiera preguntarle es ¿Cómo supo el método para destruir esa cosa? Porque según lo que vi, Shibuya solo imito sus acciones –Dijo Len- causando la molestia de Naru-

-Esa cosa era un Nurikabe –Dijo el CEO de SPR interviniendo en la conversación- o al menos lo era…

-¿Nurikabe? –Cuestiono Mai con duda- ¿Qué es eso?

-Supongo que tendré que explicar esto por el bien de Mai –Dijo Naru causando la molestia de la castaña- Un Nurikabe es un demonio que se manifiesta como un muro que impide o desvía las rutas de los viajeros durante la noche siendo inútil el intento de rodearlo ya que se extiende infinitamente. La forma de hacerlo desaparecer es golpearlo en la zona más baja del muro

-¡Ya veo! –Dijo John comprendiendo la explicación- es por eso que Lin-san ataco la parte baja del muro y pudo hacerlo desparecer

-Eso también explico el por qué sentíamos la habitación más grande –Dijo Ayako recordando lo sucedido- lo que no entiendo es por qué cuando Lin rompió el muro se reconstruyo y cuando Naru lo hizo no quedo nada

-Eso escapa de mi conocimiento –Respondió el aludido-

-Es por la katana –Explico Len captando la atención de los presentes- está hecha para acabar con esos seres

-¿Y ese fuego azul? –Cuestiono Bou-san con interés- ¿Qué es?

-Eso es… -respondió deteniéndose antes de completar la frase-

-_No digas más –Resonó una voz en la cabeza de Len haciendo que se detuviese- no puedes hacerlo frente a ella_

_-Si…. –Respondió el muchacho a través de la comunicación telepática- lo se _

-Len… -llamo Mai captando la atención del muchacho- ¿Sucede algo malo?

-No… -Contesto el aludido dedicándole una ligera sonrisa a la castaña- no pasa nada

-Y… ¿Qué decías sobre la katana? –Cuestiono Naru con interés, sin mostrarlo claro está-

-Eso solo podrás saberlo si aceptas mi oferta –Respondió el aludido con una irónica sonrisa que fue reemplazada por una mueca de dolor al querer moverse-

-¡No te muevas! –Regaño la castaña mientras deslizaba el brazo del muchacho tras su cuello sirviéndole de apoyo- estas herido, Len, antes de responder a cualquier pregunta te llevaremos al hospital –agrego para luego dirigir la vista hacia su jefe- ¿Verdad Naru?

-Puede irse solo –Respondió el pelinegro ¿De cuándo acá él tenía que ayudar a su rival? ¡Un momento! ¡Desde cuando lo consideraba rival! –

-¡Bien! –Replico la castaña con molestia ¿Por qué Naru tenía que ser así con Len? ¡Estaba herido!- Entonces yo lo llevare sola -Agrego mientras caminaba como apoyo del muchacho que lanzo una irónica sonrisa al pelinegro sin que Mai se percatase de ello- Vámonos Len

-Espera Ma… -Dijo el pelinegro, sin embargo las fuerzas parecieron abandonar su cuerpo y cayo apoyando la rodilla derecha en el suelo-

-¡Naru! –Exclamo Lin acercándose al muchacho captando la atención de la castaña-

-¡Naru! –Exclamó simultáneamente Mai mientras dejaba a Len con Bou-san y se acercaba a su jefe- ¿Qué sucede?–Cuestiono con preocupación mientras se colocaba a su altura- ¿Es por qué usaste tu poder?

-Solo estoy cansado –Respondió el muchacho tratando de ponerse de pie siendo ayudado por la castaña-

-Es mejor que vayas al hospital y te revisen –Dijo Mai con preocupación- vayamos todos

-Como quieras –Respondió Naru desviando ligeramente la mirada evitando así el contacto visual con la castaña-

-Los llevare –Dijo Lin interviniendo en la conversación- deje el auto cerca, los demás deberían volver a la base

-Es cierto –Apoyo Bou-san- Solo Naru-chan y Len necesitan tratamiento, además John debe estar solo, eso puede ser peligroso

-Entonces nos vamos –Agrego Ayako- ¿Vienes Mai? –Cuestiono a la castaña-

-No sé si sea buena idea… -Contesto la aludida posando la vista en su jefe y Len, si esos dos iban juntos podrían matarse y no estaba segura que Lin pudiese pararlos-

-Ve con ellos –Ordeno el pelinegro con seriedad-

-Pero… -Replico la castaña mientras Naru se zafaba de su apoyo-

-Está bien Mai –Intervino Len- él y yo tenemos que hablar

Naru simplemente asintió y a Mai no le quedo más que obedecer y marcharse con los demás dejando a Lin a su suerte con Len y su narcisista jefe. Naru observo como Mai se marchaba junto al grupo siendo el monje quien se fuera al final.

-Bou-san –Dijo Naru captando la atención del monje antes de que se marchara- cuida de Mai mientras no estamos

-No lo dudes –Respondió el monje para luego darle alcance al grupo-

Poco después Lin trajo consigo el auto en el que había llegado ayudando luego a Naru y Len a subir en él, siendo este último el que presentaba heridas de mayor gravedad por lo que aceleró hasta el hospital más cercano pasando por alto, al menos de momento, la sorpresa que le causo el hecho de que Naru no colapsara después de usar sus poderes.

El camino se hizo realmente largo, al menos para Lin que podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente, lamentándose internamente por no traer a Mai con ellos pues solo la castaña sabia como tratar con ambos muchachos, el silencio era realmente molesto, sin embargo las palabras de Len rompieron aquel tenso ambiente aunque Lin no sabía si eso era bueno o malo…

-Así que resultase ser buen actor Shibuya –dijo Len captando la atención de Naru que iba junto a él en los asientos traseros- la katana ni siquiera te lastimo ¿cierto?

-No iba a permitir que Mai se fuera a solas contigo –Respondió el aludido dirigiendo la vista a su "acompañante"- pero eso es lo de menos –agrego viéndolo con seriedad- Hay temas más importantes que tú y yo tenemos que tratar

-¿Y según tu cuáles son? –Cuestiono "tanteado el terreno" con el pelinegro-

-Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero –Respondió Naru con molestia, ese tipo estaba jugando y eso lo irritaba más de lo que ya estaba- no juegues conmigo Shinomiya

-Y también sabes cuál es mi respuesta –Dijo Len sin dejarse intimidar por Naru- No te diré nada a menos claro que te involucres completamente en esto –agrego con seriedad dejando de lado el tono burlón que usaba hasta hace poco- solo si estás dispuesto a correr el riesgo yo…

-Supuse que dirías algo como eso –Contesto el CEO de SPR evitando que Len completase la frase- Y debo decir que no me importan los riesgos que pueda correr –Agrego con la misma seriedad que su "acompañante"- He decidido aceptar tu oferta

-¿Puedo preguntar el "por qué" de ese cambio? –Cuestiono con una irónica sonrisa- hasta hace poco no tenías intenciones de hacerlo ¿Por qué ahora?

-Porque no tengo otra opción… –Respondió el CEO de SPR cerrando los puños con fuerza, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Lin que observaba todo desde el espejo retrovisor sin entender una palabra de la conversación- En mi condición actual no puedo hacer nada sin el apoyo de otros

-¿Y que te hace pensar que mi oferta aún está en pie?… -Cuestiono Len con la mirada perdida a través de la ventana del auto- Como viste hoy, sin ti estorbando puedo encargarme de la situación sin problemas y Mai ahora prefiere estar a mi lado –agrego posando esta vez la vista sobre el pelinegro a pesar de saber que aquello que decía no era del todo cierto pues si bien Mai se había abierto hacia él Naru siempre era su prioridad- ¿Qué razones tendría yo para ayudarte ahora que Mai está conmigo?

-Porque quieres protegerla tanto como yo –Respondió el pelinegro sorprendiendo a su asistente y al mismo Len por la sinceridad de sus palabras- Estoy tragándome mi orgullo Shinomiya –agrego con seriedad- y te estoy pidiendo ayuda por el bienestar de Mai…

Un incómodo silencio se formó después de las palabras del CEO de SPR, es decir, nadie espera ver ese tipo de actitud en alguien tan orgulloso como Naru y mucho menos si es por el bienestar de alguien más, definitivamente eso había sido una sorpresa incluso para Len.

-Me rindo… -susurró el aludido después de un ligero suspiro seguido de una media sonrisa, esas eran las palabras que esperaba oír- Está bien Shibuya –Agrego dirigiendo la vista hacia el muchacho- Mañana por la mañana en el lugar que mencione la otra vez

-De acuerdo –Respondió Naru con seriedad, odiaba pedir la ayuda de Len pero no tenía otra opción si quería proteger a Mai- Estar allí mañana

-Si esos es todo lo que querías decirme, me voy –Dijo el aludido- Detenga el auto por favor –Pidió dirigiéndose a Lin- a partir de aquí me iré solo

-Pero sus heridas –Replico el mayor sin entender lo que sucedía- tiene que revisarlo un medico

-Estaré bien por mi cuenta –contesto el muchacho mientras Lin estacionaba el auto- gracias por su ayuda –agrego bajando del auto y llevando consigo su katana- nos vemos Shibuya

Naru no respondió y se limitó a ordenar a Lin que arrancase el auto, demonios, había tenido que bajar la cabeza ante ese sujeto y eso iba a tenerlo de mal humor durante un buen tiempo.

Lin vio por el espejo retrovisor como Len desparecía de su vista en cuestión de segundos y no iba a negar que eso lo sorprendió, sin embargo, lo que más le preocupaba era la conversación que tuvo con Naru ¿Propuesta? ¿Proteger a Taniyama? ¿Naru dejando de lado su orgullo? Demasiadas interrogantes y ninguna tenían respuesta. Observo luego a Naru a través del espejo y lo vio más serio de lo normal, por momentos molesto otras veces preocupado, provocando su desconcierto, ¡Qué rayos sucedía!

-Llévame al apartamento –Dijo de repente el muchacho captando la atención del mayor- tengo que organizar algunas cosas

-Pero el hospital… –Replico Lin con preocupación, Naru había usado su poder y eso era peligroso-

- No necesito ir al hospital, me encuentro bien –Contesto el aludido con seriedad- solo llévame y por cierto…. –agrego mientras Lin se detenía ante un semáforo- Saldré mañana y no sé cuánto pueda tardar en volver, encárgate de la investigación hasta entonces

-¿Qué está pasando Naru? –Cuestiono con preocupación- si es algo grave deberías decirme que…

-Ni siquiera yo sé que pasara mañana –Explico el muchacho observando a la gente pasar a través de la ventana mientras Lin retomaba la marcha- Pero si todo sale bien, tal vez pueda usar mi poder libremente…

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –Pregunto el mayor con incredulidad- sabes lo que sucede cuando liberas tus poderes, tu cuerpo no soporta la presión y colapsas –agrego con preocupación- No voy a permitir que cometas imprudencias como estas, tus padres me encargaron que…

-Mírame Lin –Replico el muchacho observando sus manos con seriedad- he usado mis poderes hoy y no he colapsado como en otras ocasiones –agrego dirigiendo luego la vista hacia el mayor- No sé cómo ni por qué, pero Shinomiya sabe la razón y cómo manejar esto

-No confío en ese muchacho –Dijo Lin con desconfianza-

-Yo tampoco –Respondió Naru- pero sí creo en su determinación de proteger a Mai, es por eso que pedí su ayuda y no pienso echarme para atrás –agrego con determinación antes las negativas de Lin- Así que no trates de detenerme

Y Lin no pudo decir más pues para cuando se percató de ello, habían llegado al apartamento siendo Naru el primero en descender del auto dirigiéndose al instante a su habitación, un suspiro escapo de boca del mayor al pensar en las excusas que tendría que dar al día siguiente a los miembros de SPR, pues de algo estaba seguro, Naru querría mantener todo en secreto.

A la mañana siguiente, para cuando Lin se levantó Naru ya se había marchado dejando una carpeta con las hipótesis que tenia de la investigación y demás cosas en las que seguramente había trabajado toda la noche antes de marcharse. Dio una lectura rápida a los documentos mientras desayunaba y sin más partió hacia la escuela de Mai, ese día sería demasiado largo…

Naru permanecía de pie frente al templo que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, apenas había dormido para poder dejar lista la carpeta con lo necesario para que su equipo continúe con la investigación durante su ausencia y ahora estaba allí, esperando la aparición de su "rival", el mimo que no tardó mucho en aparecer pues desde lejos pudo sentir la presencia del CEO de SPR, después de todo, esa cantidad de poder, a pesar de permanecer "dormido" no pasaba desapercibido con facilidad.

-Sinceramente creí que no vendrías –Dijo Len apareciendo frente al pelinegro-

-Ayer dije que estaría aquí y nunca falto a mi palabra –Respondió el aludido observando al sujeto frente a él, ocultando la sorpresa que le causó verlo completamente recuperado de las heridas sufridas la noche anterior-

-Sí, si, como digas –Replico el aludido restándole importancia a las palabras de Naru- pasa… –Agrego mientras caminaba hacia el interior del templo- te explicare las cosas dentro

Y sin decir más Naru siguió al muchacho de mirada dorada detallando el lugar durante el camino, era un templo bastante grande si le permitían opinar y Len lo llevaba a lo que parecía ser el centro del mismo, específicamente al dojo del templo indicándole luego que se sentara en el suelo mientras el traía lo que parecía ser una caja de mediano tamaña y la depositaba frente a él, bien… ya estaba allí y solo le quedaba escuchar…

-¿Me dirás que está pasando con Mai y por quieren matarla? –Cuestiono directamente, quería respuestas y las quería ya-

-Te diré todo después de que pases una prueba –Respondió mientras abría la caja frente al pelinegro revelando su contenido- solo así podré estar seguro de que serás de utilidad en esta batalla

-¿Quieres que pelee contra ti? –Pregunto Naru observando el objeto que Len tenía entre las manos, objeto que luego le entrego-

-No… –Contesto el aludido observando con seriedad al CEO de SPR que de pronto comenzó a sentir que el sueño lo embargaba ¡Que rayos estaba pasando!- Pelearas contra ti mismo…

Naru pudo oír la voz de Len a lo lejos, sintiendo su cuerpo cada vez más pesado e irremediablemente el sueño lo venció siendo lo último que escuchara la voz del sujeto frente a él.

_Suerte Shibuya, la necesitaras…._

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que haya sido de su agrado y pues… ¿Ya saben no? Sus comentarios son el alimento para mi cerebro y me sirven para mejorar cada día, como siempre agradezco a quienes se toman la molestia de dejar sus opiniones en cada capítulo y ya sin más paso a retirarme que ya me botan de la PC._

_Hasta la próxima y… ¡Feliz Año nuevo! XD_


	8. Revelaciones

_¡Yo! Aquí Sandra Hatake reportándose después de haber sobrevivido a las fiestas XD He… hablando en serio, lamento la tardanza pero sucedieron muchas cosas y por uno u otro motivo no podía actualizar… en fin… están aquí para leer un capítulo más y no mis excusas ¿Cierto? Así que, sin más los dejo con un nuevo episodio de __**El alumno de nuevo ingreso.**_

_¡Cierto! Antes que nada… __**Guest **__no sé quién eres o si has dejado algún comentario antes, me gustaría saber tu nombre para no decirte Guest XD, en fin, gracias por los ánimos y espero este capítulo te guste *0*, __**CONEJA-san **__feliz año para ti también y pues… aquí está el capítulo, la mentó la tardanza y espero te guste *0*, ahora por ultimo pero no menos importante,__** NoirGhost **__Gracias por los ánimos y los halagos 0/0 me alegra que tengas mis historias en tan alta estima y pues… espero que te guste este capítulo *0* por cierto… feliz año para ti también XD._

_Y ahora sí, sin más interrupciones de por medio, paso a dejarles este nuevo capítulo *0*_

_**Revelaciones**_

_Naru pudo oír la voz de Len a lo lejos, sintiendo su cuerpo cada vez más pesado e irremediablemente el sueño lo venció siendo lo último que escuchara la voz del sujeto frente a él._

_Suerte Shibuya, la necesitaras…._

Le vio como el CEO de SPR colapsaba en el suelo del dojo sin soltar el objeto que le había entregado permaneciendo en el más absoluto silencio, esperando también que pudiese superar la prueba impuesta pues de no hacerlo… habrían grandes problemas…

-¿Estás seguro de esto? –Cuestiono una voz grave apareciendo tras Len, la misma que alguna vez le hablo en el parque en el que estuvo con Mai- Si bien el poder de ese muchacho es grande, eso no quiere decir que él sea…

-Lo es –Replico Len con convicción interrumpiendo lo que el sujeto quisiera decirle- Y en todo caso… -Agrego posando la vista sobre el sujeto frente a el- Si estuviese equivocado el arma simplemente lo rechazara

-Y eso causará su muerte –Dijo el sujeto con seriedad- Espero no estés equivocado y el arma lo acepte

-Lo hará, no tienes que preocuparte –contesto Len con una ligera sonrisa- Es mi "rival" después de todo –Agrego dirigiendo la vista al sujeto- El tiempo en que luchabas ya paso, ahora debes descansar, déjame esto a mí, maestro…

-Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo –Dijo el sujeto antes de marcharse- y no te arrepientas después…

-No lo hare… -susurró el muchacho observando a Naru- sé que soportaras esto Shibuya, sé que lo harás…

Naru sentía sus ojos realmente cansados por lo que, haciendo un esfuerza casi sobrehumano, logro abrirlos viéndose en medio de un campo bastante amplio con varios árboles alrededor, un bosque es lo que a primera vista parecía, sin embargo, no sabía cómo rayos había llegado a ese lugar pero tenía la sospecha de que Shinomiya Len estaba involucrado recordando entonces las palabras que le fueron dichas antes de perder la conciencia "Pelearas contra ti mismo" había dicho, pero… ¿Qué significado guardaban esas palabras?

-Es tal y como dijo el chico –Resonó una voz por todo el lugar haciendo que Naru se colocara a la defensiva- Estas aquí para enfrentarte a ti mismo, o para ser más exacto… –Agrego materializándose frente al pelinegro causando así su sorpresa, ese sujeto era…- Pelearas contra la fuente de tu poder…

Naru permaneció en silencio mientras sus pupilas se contraían ligeramente y es que cualquiera se sorprendería de verse a sí mismo frente a frente, en un principio pensado que podría tratarse de Gene pero la figura frente a él presentaba algunas diferencias. El cabello largo de un negro azabache y una especie de armadura de la época antigua fueron algunas de las cosas que le hicieron descartar la idea de que aquel sujeto fuera su hermano quedándole solo una opción que, aunque descabellada, era la única que tenía, ese sujeto… realmente era su "otro yo".

-Pareces sorprendido –dijo el sujeto frente a él con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro- ¿Entiendes por qué estas aquí?

-Para controlar mi poder –Respondió el pelinegro sin bajar la guardia ante su otro yo que comenzaba a caminar hacia el-

-Tu poder… -Replico el sujeto con seriedad a escasa distancia de Naru- ¿Sabes siquiera de donde proviene?

-¿Procedencia? –Cuestiono Naru confundido- Que tratas de…

-Tú no eres humano, o al menos parte de ti no lo es –Dijo el sujeto logrando sorprender al pelinegro ¡Qué demonios estaba diciendo!- Sera mejor que dejemos esta platica para después… ahora juzgare si eres digno del poder que posees –Agrego desenfundando una katana, la misma que Naru reconoció como el objeto que Len le había proporcionado- Y solo si creo que es correcto te mostrare como usarlos, de lo contrario… los perderás para siempre…

-Qué demonios… -Replico Naru esquivando apenas el corte de la katana que se envolvía con aquella extraña llama-

-Demuéstrame lo que tienes –Dijo su "otro yo" atacándolo nuevamente-

Naru esquivo nuevamente el ataque o al menos intento hacerlo pues el sujeto logro hacerle un pequeño corteen el brazo; apenas había logrado esquivarlo cuando él lo ataco nuevamente, demonios… no sabía siquiera porque estaba peleando y el maldito Len no le había dicho de que iba toda la situación. Apenas y podía llevar el ritmo del sujeto frente a él que lo atacaba sin descanso mientras que él no tenía con que defenderse siquiera, por lo que solo le quedaba esquivar hasta encontrar algo con que protegerse percatándose entonces de que el sujeto llevaba otra katana en la cintura, si tan solo pudiese acercarse lo suficiente tal vez podría… y no pudo terminar de hilvanar sus pensamientos pues vio como el sujeto arremetía nuevamente contra él, "es ahora o nunca" se dijo a si mismo mientras esquivaba el golpe acercándose al sujeto arrebatándole la katana cayendo pesadamente contra el suelo pero con el arma en la mano.

-Vaya… -Dijo el sujeto deteniendo su ataque por breves momentos observando como Naru se incorporaba con Katana en mano- bien pensado…

Naru no respondió a lo dicho por el sujeto limitándose solo a descargar su poder en el arma sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba ante aquella acción, demonios… entonces sus suposiciones no eran equivocadas, el "secreto" para no lastimar su cuerpo estaba en el arma de Len. Su otro yo no le dio tiempo a pensar en más pues se lanzó al ataque chocando ambas katanas con fuerza, sin embargo, Naru fue expulsado hacia atrás pues el poder de aquel sujeto era abrumador y excedía por mucho el suyo, sintió un fuerte golpe contra un árbol del lugar cayendo pesadamente contra el suelo mientras soltaba la katana y sentía su cuerpo tensarse, alzo la vista hacia el frente notando como el sujeto se paraba frente a él apuntando a su cuello con la katana que poseía, era humillante para el aceptarlo pero… había perdido… Cerró los puños con fuerza ante este pensamiento, él no era así, no se daba por vencido y mucho menos podía hacerlo ahora que Mai estaba en peligro por lo que, a pesar de estar amenazado con un arma, trato de alcanzar la katana que estaba a su lado, sintiendo luego como su otro yo pisaba su mano evitando así que la alcanzase.

-Has perdido… -Dijo el sujeto frente a el mientras liberaba la mano de Naru observándolo con frialdad- ríndete ya…

-No lo hare –Contesto el pelinegro con seguridad a pasar de estar en desventaja-

-Ya tenías demasiado poder como para un humano –Replico el sujeto con seriedad- ¿Por qué querías más?

-No quiero más poder –Dijo Naru enfrentando la mirada de su agresor- solo quiero controlar el que ya poseo… necesito hacerlo…

-¿Para qué? –Cuestiono el sujeto-

-Para proteger a alguien… -Respondió con seguridad cerrando los puños con fuerza sorprendiendo ligeramente a su agresor- Es mi deseo que nada le suceda a esa persona, por eso yo seguiré luchando hasta vencerte -Agrego alcanzando al fin su katana recibiendo un corte de su rival por ello- de lo contrario perderé mis poderes y no puedo darme ese lujo…

-Así que es eso… -Dijo el sujeto seguido de una ligera sonrisa mientras guardaba su katana antes un confundido Naru- ahora puedo estar tranquilo…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Pregunto el pelinegro sin entender lo que sucedía-

-Que has pasado… -Contesto el sujeto tendiéndole la mano a Naru- Te juzgo como alguien digno de mi poder…

-Un momento… -Replico Naru ¿Había oído bien?- acabas de decir… ¿Tu poder?

-Yo soy la fuente de todo el poder que posees –Explico el sujeto con tranquilidad a un sorprendido Naru que no se mostraba como tal, claro está-

-Estas bromeando ¿Cierto? –Cuestiono el pelinegro aun aturdido por lo dicho- como podrías tu ser…

-Eso te será explicado cuando despiertes, "el" te dirá todo –Respondió el sujeto frente a Naru mientras le extendía la katana con su funda- tómala, ahora es tuya…

-¿Quién eres? –Pregunto Naru tomando la katana mientras una extraña sensación embargaba su cuerpo- que rayos…

-Acabo de entregarte mi poder… -Dijo el sujeto seguido de una ligera sonrisa- ahora es tuyo…

Y Naru no pudo decir más pues un fuego similar al que despedía la katana envolvió su cuerpo siendo su primera reacción cerrar los ojos esperando las quemaduras que sufrirá, sin embargo, contrario a lo que creyó, el fuego era cálido pero no lo quemaba, al contrario, comenzaba a sanar las heridas de su cuerpo sufridas en la pelea y a restaurar la energía consumida por el uso de su poder…

-¿Qué me hiciste? –Cuestiono Naru confundido mientras el fuego se extinguía- Porque mi cuerpo…

-Como dije hace poco, tú no eres completamente humano –Respondió el pelinegro- Una parte de ti es como yo…

-Y exactamente… ¿Qué eres? –Pregunto el CEO de SPR- luces como yo pero…

-Existí hace cientos de años y soy… no… lo correcto sería decir que fui un yokai –Contesto el sujeto sorprendiendo ligeramente a Naru- Y tú, muchacho, eres el primero de mi linaje que ha heredado mi poder…

-¿Tu linaje? -Pregunto más confundido aun el pelinegro- no entiendo que…

-El podrá explicarlo mejor –Respondió el sujeto acercándose a Naru- pero algo puedo decirte, si él tuvo que "despertarte" en esta época -Agrego dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago al pelinegro- es porque las cosas serán difíciles de ahora en adelante…

Y si el sujeto le dijo algo más Naru no pudo oírlo pues aquel golpe había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo perder la conciencia….

Len pudo ver como Naru sufría heridas mientras permanecía inconsciente y de repente estas comenzaban a sanar, causando así que una ligera sonrisa se formara en su rostro, no se había equivocado con Shibuya, después de todo, aquel poder dormido en su interior era inconfundible…

Dirigió la vista hacia Naru que comenzaba a moverse en el suelo del dojo, despertando de aquel largo sueño pues si bien, para el fueron seguramente minutos, en realidad habían pasado horas y la tarde estaba cayendo; vio entonces como Naru se incorporaba ligeramente del suelo recorriendo el lugar con la vista, seguramente estaría desorientado y el conocía muy bien esa sensación.

Sintió un terrible dolor de cabeza apenas recupero la conciencia, incorporándose ligeramente del suelo percatándose entonces que tenía la katana en la mano por lo que recorrió el lugar con la mirada constatando que estuviese en el dojo y no en el bosque en el que peleo.

-Despertaste –Dijo Len captando la atención del pelinegro que volteo a verlo al instante- no creí que volverías con vida, Shibuya, al contrario… –agrego con una sonrisa causando la molestia del pelinegro- creí que morirías, incluso había pensado en lo que le diría a Mai cuando viera tu cadav…

-¡A qué demonios estás jugando! –Reclamo Naru sujetando a Len de la camisa- ¡Casi pierdo mis poderes en esa pel…! –Agrego sin poder terminar la frase sintiendo un punzante dolor en el abdomen- q-que…

-Clámate Shibuya… -Dijo Len mientras Naru veía con asombro la katana de Len atravesando su abdomen- no tienes que ser tan agresivo… -Agrego mientras sacaba el arma de Naru causando que este callera pesadamente contra el suelo- Tsk… ahora tendré que limpiar… ¡Mira lo que provocas Shibuya!

-T-tu… -Replico Naru con dificultad desde el suelo-

-Deja el drama ¿Quieres? –Dijo Len poniéndose a su altura- Ponte de pie y ve por ti mismo lo que acabas de obtener… -agrego mientras se levantaba para luego dirigirse a la salida deteniéndose unos segundos en el marco de la puerta- Sera más fácil explicarte todo cuando veas el "cambio" en ti… voy por algo para limpiar…

Y sin decir más salió de la habitación dejando tras el a un Naru tendido en el suelo sin entender lo que sucedía, sin embargo, decidió "obedecer" pues las palabras de Len generaron en el varias interrogantes, además de que no podía quedarse tendido allí por lo que trato de incorporarse del suelo, notando con sorpresa que la herida en su abdomen no dolía como esperaba, reviso entonces la zona afectada notando como esta se iba regenerando poco a poco…

-¿En qué demonios me he convertido? –Cuestiono consternado mientras la herida dejaba de sangrar completamente-

-En un yokai… -Respondió Len que traía consigo un recipiente con agua y un trapeador- bueno, no exactamente… pero si posees sus habilidades, al igual que yo

-Explícate –Ordeno el CEO de SPR con seriedad-

-¿Por dónde empiezo?... –Se preguntó a si mismo haciendo una pose pensativa exasperando a Naru- Viste a un hombre igual a ti cuando dormiste ¿Cierto? –Cuestiono recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del pelinegro- podría decirse que él es el origen de tu poder

-Él dijo lo mismo –Replico Naru con seriedad- dime algo nuevo

-Tranquilo Shibuya, nada bueno sale de acelerar las cosas –Contesto Len con serenidad sin inmutarse por el aura amenazante que el pelinegro desprendía- en fin… como iba diciendo, él es el origen de tu poder y es que nunca te has preguntado… ¿Por qué solo algunos seres humanos han desarrollado poderes? –Cuestiono Len prosiguiendo con su explicación recibiendo una negativa del pelinegro- bien… pues todo viene de sus ancestros,

-¿Ancestros? –cuestiono el pelinegro tratando de comprender la situación- quieres decir que…

-Que sujetos como el monje o la médium que te acompañan son algo similar a nosotros –Explico Len- En algún momento la sangre de sus antecesores se mezcló con la de algún yokai y parte de sus poderes fueron transmitidos a ellos –Agrego tratando de hacer las cosas más simples- y con el transcurrir del tiempo la sangre que en un principio fue mestiza termino perdiéndose, es por eso que pocas personas poseen este tipo de poder extrasensorial, ya los científicos han establecido teorías sobre la procedencia de los poderes psíquicos y en parte tiene razón pero ciertamente es de la sangre yokai que derivan aquellas habilidades

-Dijiste que Bou-san y Hara-san son similares a nosotros –Replico el CEO de SPR- ¿Cuál es la diferencia entonces?

-Que sus poderes provienen de yokais comunes que en algún momento se relacionaron con un humano, por el contrario, nosotros procedemos de dos yokais extremadamente poderosos que decidieron sellar aquella habilidad hasta que sea necesaria –Explico captando la atención de Naru- solo aquellos que pasan la prueba con su ancestro pueden heredar el poder y tanto en tu caso como en el mío somos los primeros en lograrlo

-Debo suponer entonces que otros lo han intentado ¿Cierto? –Cuestionó el pelinegro- ¿Qué sucedió con ellos?

-En el mejor de los casos… perdieron sus poderes –Respondió y Naru pudo notar cierta nostalgia en la mirada de su rival- otros… simplemente murieron durante el enfrentamiento pues su cuerpo no soporto la presión que su propio poder ejercía sobre su cuerpo –agrego recordándole a Naru que durante la pelea su cuerpo estuvo a punto de colapsar por el uso de sus poderes- por cierto Shibuya… ¿Tiene un hermano gemelo?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –cuestiono con desconfianza y ligeramente sorprendió porque Len supiese esa información, sin dejarlo notar claro está-

-Porque yo lo tuve… -Respondió el muchacho sujetando con fuerza la katana entre sus manos- igual que todos aquellos que intentaron pasar la prueba… -agrego captando la atención de Naru que pidió una explicación a esas palabras- Como te habrás dado cuenta en la batalla contra tu ancestro, el poder que posee fácilmente duplica el tuyo, es por eso que el poder es dividido en dos desde el nacimiento, por eso, generalmente las personas con un poder tan grande como el tuyo o el mío tienen un hermano gemelo con el que compartes la carga, el problema está cuando ese hermano desparece de este mundo…

-Quieres decir que tu hermano… -Replicó el pelinegro-

-Fue asesinado –Contesto cambiando su expresión a una más siniestra, una que Naru hasta ahora no había visto- y ese hijo de perra pagara por lo que hizo…

-¿Es el mismo que busca matar a Mai? –Pregunto Naru con seriedad-

-Si… -Respondió Len dirigiendo la vista hacia Naru- y tiene fuertes razones para hacerlo, solo ella puede eliminarlo… -Explico logrando sorprender al CEO de SPR-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –cuestiono Naru ante las palabras de Len-

-Mai es como nosotros… no… Mai es diferente, ella tiene ventaja sobre nuestro poder -Respondió el aludido con seriedad- por eso quieren eliminarla

-¿A qué clase de ventaja te refieres? –Pregunto Naru tratando de encajar las piezas del confuso rompecabezas- ¿Quién quiere eliminar a Mai? ¿Por qué tenías tú él arma que era de mi ancestro? ¿Qué rayos le ha pasado a mi cuerpo?

-Hey, hey… una pregunta a la vez -Replico Len mientras rascaba su nuca- si quieres saber sobre el arma de tu ancestros… mi familia a custodiado esas armas desde hace mucho esperando la aparición del dueño, sobre tu cuerpo… tus habilidades mejoraran de aquí en adelante –Explico al CEO de SPR- ahora que tu poder ha sido liberado por tu ancestro, un cuerpo humano no lo soportaría por lo que tus sentidos, tu agilidad, tu resistencia y tu velocidad de curación fueron incrementados, además la katana que tienes sirve como un catalizador y reduce el daño que tu cuerpo podría recibir por el uso de tus poderes, en pocas palabras, tienes las habilidades de un yokai sin serlo, es por eso que tu ancestro seguramente dijo que eras humano y a la vez no

-¿Qué hay de Mai? –Interrogo Naru- dijiste que era similar a nosotros, ¿Porque no le dijiste nada?

-Porque no quise involucrarla en todo esto –Respondió Len con seriedad mientras apretaba fuertemente su katana- y de hecho ella ni siquiera se hubiese visto envuelta si tú no hubiese aparecido, Shibuya –agrego viéndolo fijamente- Hace años selle su memoria junto a sus poderes para evitar involucrarla mientras yo eliminaba a quien amenazaba su vida, pero el estar expuesta constantemente a tus poderes debilito el sello, por eso "el" la encontró y yo lo seguí hasta aquí

-¿Quién es él? –Cuestiono nuevamente el pelinegro-

-Para que lo entiendas, será mejor que vengas conmigo… -Dijo Len incorporándose del suelo para luego salir del lugar seguido de Naru-

Naru simplemente siguió en silencio a Len apretando entre sus manos la katana que le fue entregada por su ancestro, demonios, todo estaba demasiado enredado como para entenderlo aún, pero de algo estaba seguro y eso era que Mai estaba en medio de todo y posiblemente, gran parte de que ella estuviese en peligro era culpa suya.

-Llegamos –dijo Len sacándolo de su cavilaciones mientras entraban en lo que parecía ser una biblioteca de libro y pergaminos antiguos- Observa esto… -dijo mientras extendía un pergamino sobre la mesa del lugar- todo esta explicado aquí

Y sin decir palabra alguna Naru se acercó a la mesa observando con detalle las figuras en el pergamino, un hombre de larga cabellera negra y katana en mano envuelta con un fuego azul estaba acompañado por otro sujeto de cabellera negra también pero de extraño ojos dorados que portaba una katana envuelta por una llamarada roja, ambos protegiendo a una mujer de cabello castaño largo vestida con un traje de sacerdotisa, todos siendo amenazados por una figura sombría carente de rostro, mientras que bajo la silueta de estos personajes podían apreciarse a cientos de seres humanos heridos, muertos y muchos otros llorando seguramente algún familiar perdido ¿Qué rayos era todo eso?

-¿Se supone que los dos sujetos y la mujer somos Mai, tú y yo? –Cuestiono Naru dirigiendo la vista a Len-

-Eres más listo de lo que pensaba Shibuya… -Contesto el aludido con una sonrisa en el rostro causando que Naru quisiera probar el filo de su katana con el-

-Deja de jugar ¿quieres? –Regaño Naru con molestia-

-Sí, sí, ya voy –Contesto el aludido sentándose en una de las sillas del lugar- empezare por la historia que da origen a todo este embrollo…

"Cuanta la leyenda que varios siglos atrás existió un poderoso yokai de cabello negro y ojos dorados que causaba destrozos en las ciudades y pueblos por las que pasaba, provocando caos, destrucción y muerte por lo que, cada vez que este ser aparecía las habitantes huían buscando escapara de sus feroces ataques.

Se dice que solo una persona fue capaz de enfrentarlo, una extraña Miko que en lugar de permanecer en un templo viajaba de pueblo en pueblo vistiendo una capa que cubría su cuerpo en su totalidad siendo apenas visibles su ojos, ayudando en lo que fuese necesario, ella que guiada por los rumores de aquel demonio había llegado a su encuentro logro domarlo sin que la gente supiese exactamente como, simplemente el caos seso y aquel violento demonio comenzó a viajar junto a la extraña miko sin explicación alguna, muchos decían que había quedado prendado de la belleza de la mujer, otro que estaba atado por algún hechizo, pero nadie nunca supo que fue en realidad lo que sucedió y no se molestaron en averiguarlo pues les era suficiente con que el yokai no volviera a atacar.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que otros yokai supieran que uno de los más poderosos yokai había sido domado y los ataques hacia él y su acompañante no tardaron en llegar, sin embargo, fue solo un el que causo dificultades a los viajeros, un fuerte y orgulloso yokai de cabello y ojos negros que no podía aceptar el hecho de que el único demonio que competía con él en poder hubiese sido domado, por lo que al ver la realidad decidió acabar con la miko tratando de devolver el "sentido común" a su compañero, sin embargo, al rasgar aquel oscuro velo había quedado inmóvil ante la belleza de la miko. Dicen que aquella mujer se acercó sin temor alguno al violento yokai mientras este retrocedía siendo incapaz de atacarla por lo que simplemente había huido del lugar, desde ese entonces había comenzado a seguir a los viajeros y sin darse cuenta comenzó a ser parte del extraño grupo.

Los yokai y la miko viajaban de un lado a otro sin que la gente sospechara siquiera el por qué lo hacían, enterándose de todo el día en que las cosas cambiaron, aquella miko había comenzado su viaje después de tener una visión en la que pueblos enteros eran destruido por un oscuro poder, un militar con gran poder era poseído por el espíritu de un poderoso demonio que apenas había despertado, uno que había sido derrotado por ambos yokai que ahora la acompañaban, fue por ese motivo que la miko comenzó su largo viaje, buscando a quienes, según su visión la ayudarían durante la dura batalla para detener a aquel ente y encontrando en uno de ellos el amor destinado a ella.

Se dice que la batalla duro cinco días con sus respectivas noches logrando vencerlo solo con el poder conjunto de ambos yokai y el sacrificio de aquella valiente miko, sin embargo, las últimas palabras del ente fueron una amenaza, una que advertía su regreso.

Cuentan que ambos yokai amaron a aquella miko y fue esa la razón que los motivó a seguirla, siendo tal la magnitud de aquel amor que, poco después de la muerte de la extraña mujer, ambos yokai murieron debía al exceso en el uso de sus poderes y a la perdida de la mujer que amaron mientras que los pobladores que presenciaron aquella pelea solo rogaban que, en la época que ese ente renaciera, también lo hicieran aquellos tres valerosos guerreros que una vez dieron su vida en batalla para detenerlo".

-Y esa es la historia –Explico Len terminando de leer el pergamino- nuestros ancestros debieron mezclarse con alguna mujer humana antes de conocer a la miko, o al menos eso creo –Agrego terminando su explicación- el hecho es que… Mai es la reencarnación de aquella miko y él busca eliminarla antes de que sea capaz de usar su poder

-Pretendes que nosotros lo derrotemos sin involucrar a Mai ¿Cierto? –Cuestiono el pelinegro con seriedad-

-Así es –contesto Len mientras guardaba el pergamino- supe desde el momento en que liberaste tu poder que eras el dueño de esa katana y lo confirme cuando pudiste usar la mía –Agregó señalando el objeto que Naru sostenía- estas armas solo responden al poder de un yokai y aquella liberaste bastante

-Espera… tratas de decir que… si te hubieses equivocado… -Replico Naru mientras su ceño se fruncía notablemente- esa cosa me habría matado…

-¡Efectivamente Shibuya! –Contesto el aludido con una sonrisa esquivando luego un golpe de la katana de Naru-

Y sin decir más, Len saco su propia katana envolviéndola con un moderado fuego mientras que la de Naru era abundante, empezando luego una pelea en la que Len demostraría al CEO de SPR que con solo obtener el poder de su ancestro no sería suficiente…

A los miembros de SPR les resulto extraño ver llegar a Lin solo y la preguntas no tardaron en llegar _"Está investigando algo relacionado al caso, volverá después" _había dicho tajante sin dar lugar a más preguntas, sin embargo, la preocupación surgió en ellos con el pasar de los días y más aún en Lin que sabía el verdadero motivo de su ausencia; pronto cinco días habían pasado desde que Naru "desapareció" percatándose también de la ausencia de Len, sin embargo, las cosas en la escuela habían estado relativamente tranquilas pues dada la falta de estudiantes los ataques dejaron de ocurrir y un supuesto responsable de los asesinatos fue capturado dando por cerrado el caso, al menos de parte de la policía, por lo que, aun cuando el equipo de SPR estuvo en contra, el director de la escuela reanudo las actividades _"Ya no hay, ni habrá más atentados, la policía ya atrapo al culpable" _había dicho dejando fuera de la investigación a los miembros del equipo, e incluso, las grabaciones de la película se reanudaron.

Estaban empacando parte de sus cosas pues les habían dado un par de días para desocupar la habitación que les dieron como base, ahora no sabrían que decirle a Naru cuando volviese de su investigación pues el caso había sido cerrado y tampoco tenían pistas de lo ocurrido durante los ataques.

Mai había sido enviada a dejar unas cajas en la camioneta que usaban para transportar los equipos y eran realmente pesadas o al menos para ella lo eran, apenas había podido colocarlas cuando sintió la presencia de alguien tras suyo volteando al instante sin encontrar a nadie, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y decidió volver lo más pronto posible a la base, sin embargo, al hacerlo choco contra alguien dirigiendo la vista al frente pidiendo disculpas a la persona, encontrándose con alguien conocido.

-Kaito-san… -Dijo la castaña viendo al sujeto frente a ella reparando en la presencia de un hombre que lo acompañaba-

-Ha pasado tiempo, Taniyama-san –Saludo el aludido seguido de una sonrisa- no te he presentado a mi asistente ¿Verdad? -Cuestiono Kaito señalando al sujeto junto a el- su nombre es Hanataro Takeshi, Takeshi, ella es Taniyama Mai, una buena amiga

-Un gusto conocerla –Respondió el aludido tomando la mano de la castaña depositando luego un ligero beso en ella- Taniyama-san

-I-igualmente… -Contesto la castaña con una ligero sonrojo en las mejillas sintiendo luego una fuerte ráfaga de viento cerrando brevemente los ojos por ello- que…

Y no dijo más pues frente a ella la silueta de un hombre aprecio, sujetando con fuerza el brazo de quien la saludaba.

-Suéltala…-Dijo el sujeto y por un momento aquella voz causo un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de Mai- o no me hare responsable de lo que pueda pasarte…

Y bastaron esas palabras para que Mai reconociera a la persona frente a ella…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, como siempre agradezco sus comentarios y pues…. Tataré de no desparecer tanto tiempo y actualizar más seguido XD, en fin, espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y… comenten ¿No? para saber que tal me quedo y si debo continuarlo dejarlo ahí XD… bueno, eso es todo, nos estamos leyendo en un próximo episodio._

_Hasta la próxima y… ¡Felices fiestas atrasadas *0*!_


	9. Regreso

_¡Yo! Aquí Sandra Hatake reportándose milagrosamente a tiempo XD Bueno, aquí les traigo este nuevo capítulo de __**El alumno de nuevo ingreso**__, espero sea de su agrado y ahí les va XD_

_Por cierto, __**Dayis **__gracias por comentar XD gracias también por los halagos, aunque creo que si el guion hubiese quedado en mis manos no hubiese sido tan bueno como es ahora XD en fin… espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado y… veremos si tus suposiciones fueron acertadas XD._

_Ahora sí, sin más nada que agregar, ahí les va este nuevo episodio._

_**Regreso**_

_-Un gusto conocerla –Respondió el aludido tomando la mano de la castaña depositando luego un ligero beso en ella- Taniyama-san_

_-I-igualmente… -Contesto la castaña con una ligero sonrojo en las mejillas sintiendo luego una fuerte ráfaga de viento cerrando brevemente los ojos por ello- que…_

_Y no dijo más pues frente a ella la silueta de un hombre aprecio, sujetando con fuerza el brazo de quien la saludaba._

_-Suéltala…-Dijo el sujeto y por un momento aquella voz causo un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de Mai- o no me hare responsable de lo que pueda pasarte…_

_Y bastaron esas palabras para que Mai reconociera a la persona frente a ella…_

El asistente de Kaito, Hanataro, soltó a la castaña casi al instante dada la presión que el recién llegado ejercía sobre su brazo, mientras que este, se limitaba a observarlo en silencio formando un tenso ambiente entre los presentes, sin embargo, para Mai… para ella las cosas eran distintas.

Era una sensación extraña para ella, tal vez sea por su "Instinto animal" como alguna vez Naru lo había llamado o porque la persona de pie frente a ella poseía un poder abrumador, no lo sabía, pero, a pesar de que por un momento le tuvo miedo, pronto pudo reconocerlo pues esa esencia, por muy extraño que parezca, era inconfundible para ella.

-Len… -Susurro la castaña viendo la espalda del muchacho- ¿Eres tú?

-Ha pasado tiempo, Mai –Contesto el aludido posando su vista sobre ella, dedicándole luego una ligera sonrisa-

-Pero… ¿Dónde estabas? –Pregunto con incertidumbre pensando también en la reciente escena- Y por qué…

-Dejemos las preguntas para después –Replico el aludido con suavidad, posando luego la vista sobre los sujetos frente a él cambiando a una seria expresión- Tu… -Agrego con postura amenazante caminando hasta Kaito, cogiéndolo luego del cuello de la camisa- ¡Quién demonios eres!

-Y-yo… -susurro aterrado el sujeto-

-¡Suéltelo! –Dijo Hanataro tratando de separarlos terminando en el suelo por un golpe de Len que no soltaba al director-

-¡Espera! ¡Len! –Exclamo la castaña con sorpresa al ver como agredía a Kaito- ¡Que crees que haces!

-Este sujeto nos llevó directo a la trampa –Dijo Len apretando más su agarre sobre Kaito- ¡Él nos mandó al karaoke sabiendo lo que pasaría!

-¿Y-yo? –Cuestiono con dificultad sintiendo terror de la intimidante mirada de Len- P-pero…

-¿Q-que estás diciendo? –Cuestiono confundida la castaña- ¿C-cómo podría Kaito-san saber que…?

-"Ten cuidado, los lugares cerrados son peligrosos" –Respondió Len mientras levantaba al sujeto del cuello de su camisa para luego golpearlo contra la camioneta- ¡Dijo eso y luego despareció! ¡Quería matarnos! -Exclamo con rabia mientras Mai notaba algo extraño en la mirada de Len, estaba enojado, pero… parecía haber algo más…-¡Donde demonios esta "él"! ¡Responde!

-¡Déjelo! –Exclamo el asistente de Kaito desde el suelo- ¡Va a matarlo si no lo suelta!

-Él quiso matarnos primero –Respondió sin apartar la mirada del aterrado Director- Mai estuvo en peligro por su culpa…

-Len… -Susurro la castaña y sin entender por qué, su pecho se oprimió ligeramente al verlo en ese estado-

-¡Imposible! ¡Él no podría hacer algo como eso!–Exclamo Hanataro levantándose del suelo con dificultad- ¡Kaito-san ha estado en Okinawa la última semana! –Agrego sujetando el brazo de Len siendo empujado nuevamente- ¡Hay testigos de eso! Kaito-san no podría…

-Cálmate Len… -Pidió Mai, cosa que no parecía funcionar mucho pues el no soltaba al director- ¡Lo vas a matar si no lo sueltas! ¡Déjalo!–Exclamo sujetando el brazo del muchacho siendo lanzada al suelo también- Len...

-M-Mai… -Susurro el muchacho como si "despertara" de un trance al ver lo que había hecho, soltando al director para luego acercarse a ella- Y-yo…

-Ca-cálmate ¿Si?... –Cuestionó Mai sujetando las mejillas del muchacho- No… no quiero verte matar a nadie…

Y aquellas palabras bastaron para que Len regresara a la "normalidad" según palabras de Mai pues dada la forma en la que trato a Kaito podía decir que no era "él mismo" y con solo enfrentar su mirada podía darse cuenta de ello, sin embargo, después de oír sus palabras, pudo notar como los ojos de Len se suavizaron ligeramente y un suspiro de alivio escapo de su boca, en verdad se había llevado un susto de muerte al ver la "otra cara" de su compañero.

Kaito sintió el alma volver a su cuerpo cuando Len lo soltó, cayendo de rodillas al suelo siendo alcanzado por su asistente, en verdad creía haber estado a punto de morir y lo peor era que no había entendido ni media palabra de la conversación.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Cuestiono Lin llegando al lugar seguido de Bou-san dejando a un lado las cajas que llevaban consigo- ¿Taniyama-san? Shinomiya-san… -Susurro Lin sorprendido de verlo allí solo, sin Naru…-

-Lin-san, Bou-san –Contesto Mai poniéndose de pie ayudada por Len- Lo que paso fue…

-Aun no lo sabemos exactamente –Dijo Len interviniendo en la conversación dirigiendo luego la vista a Kaito y su asistente- pero ellos pueden ayudar a aclarar un par de cosas

Ambos sujetos se tensaron al sentir la mirada de Len sobre ellos, definitivamente ese chico podía inspirar terror en los demás o al menos eso pensaba Lin, que no podía estar tranquilo después de su parición sin decir nada de Naru, por lo que se acercó a él sin que los otros le prestasen atención, estaba realmente preocupado por Naru y necesitaba respuestas.

-Shinomiya-san –Llamó Lin captando la atención del muchacho- quería preguntarle sobre Na…

-Él está bien –Respondió Len adivinando la pregunta del sujeto junto a el- Ha entrenado mucho los últimos días, hasta que colapsó en nuestra última pelea, pero no se preocupe –Dijo al notar la expresión en el rostro de Lin al oír la palabra "colapso"- El solo necesita dormir para reponerse, cosa que ha estado haciendo desde la mañana, en cualquier momento volverá…

Y sin decir más se alejó del pelinegro dándole alcance a Mai, dejando tras el a Lin que esperaba sea cierto lo que acababa de oír.

Tanto Kaito como su asistente acompañaron a Len y al equipo de SPR al interior del edificio donde Ayako, John y Masako se encontraban, un tenso silencio se formó en la habitación, más aun al notar raspones en las piernas de Mai y cierta tristeza en la mirada de Len, algo había pasado pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar.

-¿Y bien? –Cuestiono Bou-san tratando de comenzar la conversación- ¿Nos dirán lo que sucede?

-Aquella vez, cuando fuimos al karaoke –Explico Len respondiendo a las interrogantes del monje- Kaito-san nos recomendó ir al lugar pero cuando todos se fueron él dijo que debíamos tener cuidado con los lugares cerrados por que son peligrosos y después implemente despareció, luego paso lo que ustedes saben, el no envió allí sabiendo que era una trampa o al menos eso creía, sin embargo… –Agrego posando la vista sobre Kaito señalando luego a su asistente- él dijo que Kaito-san no ha estado en el país la última semana, cosa que resulta poco creíble después de que nosotros hablamos con él hace cinco días

-¡Hay testigos! –Exclamo Hanataro defendiendo al director- Kaito-san tuvo que viajar a Okinawa para convencer a los protagonistas de la película de que regresasen –agrego cerrando los puños con fuerza- ellos no quisieron seguir con la filmación después de lo sucedido en la escuela por lo que se fueron y sin ellos… seguir con la filmación sería inútil

-Pero… -Replico Ayako después de oír al muchacho- Nosotros hablamos con el ese día, incluso Masako y Naru lo vieron –agrego dirigiendo la vista a la médium- de eso no hay duda

-Para ese entonces yo estaba en Okinawa –Dijo el director en su defensa- es más, la última vez que vi a Taniyama –san fue antes de lo ocurrido con su amiga –agrego mientras que Mai sujetaba con fuerza los pliegues de su falda- es hasta ahora que he podido encontrarme con ella

-¿Cómo puede alguien estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo? –Cuestiono John con curiosidad-

-Es imposible –Contesto Lin posando luego la vista en ambos sujetos- pero si lo que ellos dicen es cierto… ¿Quién hablo con ustedes? –Cuestiono a los miembros de SPR que simplemente movieron la cabeza de un lado a otro- esto no me agradada…

-Y… ¿Qué paso con los actores? –Pregunto Mai tratando de quitarle tensión al ambiente obteniendo resultados contrarios al notar el aura depresiva de Kaito y su asistente- N-no les fue bien… ¿Cierto?

-No quisieron volver -Respondió Kaito cerrando los puños con fuerza- dijeron que no volverían aunque les pagar el doble, sin ellos aquí no podré seguir con la película, a menos que encuentre nuevos actores –Explico posando la vista sobre la castaña- apenas comenzábamos a filmar por lo que no habían muchas escenas con ellos, pero tengo un límite de tiempo para terminar la filmación y buscar a alguien dispuesto a filmar conmigo después de los sucedido será difícil, por no decir imposible…

-Si tan solo encontráramos nuevos actores… -Susurro Hanataro con la cabeza gacha alzándola al instante, como si alguna idea se le hubiese ocurrido- ¡Ellos! –Exclamo de repente señalando a Mai y Len captando la atención del director- Taniyama-san y él podrían hacerlo ¡Solo mírelos! Son muy parecidos a los actores que renunciaron, con un poco de maquillaje podrían…

-Viéndolos bien… -Respondió el director acercándose a la pareja, observándolo con detenimiento como si los estuviera estudiando- ¡Tienes razón, Hanataro! Ellos podrían reemplazarlos, solo faltaría uno y tal vez Shibuya-san quiera…

-¡U-un momento! –Exclamo Mai interrumpiendo las divagaciones del director y su asistente- Nosotros no podemos hacer algo como eso, estamos en medio de una investigación y…

-¡Por favor Taniyama-san, Len-san! ¡Se los ruego!–Pidió Kaito arrodillándose frente a ambos junto a su asistente- ¡Nadie aparte de ustedes querrá ayudarme! ¡Por favor! ¡Mi futuro como director depende de ustedes!

-Creo que podría hacerlo… de alguna forma estaría resarciendo el error que cometí con usted -Dijo Len con una nerviosa sonrisa mientras rascaba su nuca- ¿Tu que dices Mai?

-¡Le prometo que grabaremos lo más pronto posible! –Replico Kaito aun de rodillas ante Mai- ¡Taniyama-san!

-Naru va a matarme… -Susurro para sí misma antes de contestarle al director- E-está bien… supongo que… podría ayudarlo…

-¡Muchas gracias! –Exclamo el director intentando abrazar a Mai, deteniéndose al instante al notar la mirada de Len sobre el- L-les daré el guion y los términos del contrato mañana aquí, en la escuela –Dijo el director con una sonrisa nervios, después de todo… Len si daba miedo o eso pensaba Kaito- hasta entonces

-Nosotros aún tenemos que terminar de empacar –Respondió Mai mientras observaba las cajas que aún quedaban, notando también que la noche había caído- aunque… creo que estas serán las últimas que llevemos por hoy…

-Sera lo mejor –Replico Lin apoyando lo dicho por Mai- nosotros nos quedaremos un poco mas

-Entonces, nos vemos mañana –Dijo Kaito haciendo luego una reverencia para después salir del lugar seguido de su asistente-

Un suspiro escapo de boca de Mai una vez Kaito se fue, ¿En que se había metido? Naru podría despedirla a causa de su amabilidad para con el director, definitivamente debería aprender a amarrar su lengua de vez en cuando. Pudo sentir a Len a su lado dedicándole una ligera sonrisa como señal de apoyo aunque tras esa "feliz" expresión, ella pudo notar la culpabilidad que aun había en sus ojos por lo que decidió hablar con el respecto a lo sucedido, sin embargo, un grito proveniente del exterior capto su atención y la de los miembros de SPR, que vieron desde las ventanas de la habitación como Kaito y su asistente eran rodeados por figuras que parecían zombies, recordándoles aquel caso que tuvieron en la playa donde Naru había sido poseído por un espíritu, la pregunta era… ¿De dónde habían salido? Sin embargo, no tuvieron tiempo para responder pues notaron como aquellas cosas entraban al edificio mientras otras se quedaban acorralando a Kaito y Hanataro. En ese momento Mai pudo notar la disyuntiva en el rostro de Len que no sabía si salir a ayudar a quienes peligraban o quedarse en la habitación para protegerla como venía haciendo hasta ahora, fue por eso que un "ve" salió inconscientemente de su boca seguido de una ligera sonrisa que descoloco por breves momentos al muchacho, recuperando luego el brillo en su mirada que siempre tenía dejando a Mai en manos de sus compañeros hasta que el volviese.

Kaito y compañía veían aterrados a las criaturas rodeándolos y cuando notaron que estas se les venían encima, simplemente cerraron los ojos esperando la agresión, sin embargo, esta nunca llego, al contrario, sintieron u ligera calidez a su alrededor, notando con sorpresa que eran rodeados por unas llamaradas rojas por lo que alzaron la vista logrando divisar la silueta de Len frente a ellos.

Apenas había llegado a tiempo para salvar a esos sujetos y agradecía a Mai por ello, pero era la castaña precisamente quien le preocupaba, debía regresar con ella lo más pronto posible y se disponía hacerlo seguido de Kaito y su asistente, sin embargo, no fue necesario pues la vio salir del lugar acompañada por los miembros de SPR, todos siendo perseguidos por aquellos seres, vio como el monje los mantenía a raya apoyado por el sacerdote y aquel sujeto alto al que llamaban Lin usaba lo que reconoció como Shikis y debía admitir que todos eran poderosos, aunque eso era lo de menos en ese momento pues la prioridad era sacar a Mai, labor que era bastante difícil pues, apenas se reunió con ellos, las criaturas los rodearon, definitivamente estaban en problemas…

Era ya de noche y el apenas comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia al sentir su espalda apoyada contra algo bastante duro, por lo que abrió los ojos encontrándose en medio del dojo con un cobertor sobre él y su katana al lado, recordando que después de pelear contra Len por cuatro días seguidos, había terminado colapsando sin poder vencerlo una sola vez, era frustrante aceptarlo pero aun no podía controlar correctamente sus nuevos poderes aunque había progresado bastante, sintió luego la presencia de alguien más en la habitación por lo que tomo su katana al instante reconociendo al maestro de Shinomiya que traía con el algo de comer y aunque no le agradarse mucho decirlo… estaba muriendo de hambre.

-Len se fue hace unas horas –Hablo el sujeto mientras Naru comía- Dijo que iría a ver a la miko –Agrego haciendo que el CEO de SPR se detuviera- pero hasta ahora no ha vuelto

-Shinomiya peleo conmigo durante cuatro días y su poder nunca disminuyo –Replico Naru dejando la comida a un lado pues el apetito se le fue al oír que Shinomiya estaba con Mai- ¿Por qué?

-Él ha entrenado con esa katana desde los 8 años –Explico el sujeto- y ha aprendido a distribuir sus poderes de tal forma que, al equilibrarlos con su habilidad de regeneración, su cuerpo no resienta el desgaste, de esa forma puede luchar varios días sin necesitar descanso –Agrego mientras Naru tomaba nota mentalmente de lo que oía- El día que logres ese equilibrio perfecto, podrás luchar en igualdad de condiciones con el

Naru no dijo más pues le era frustrante el sentirse más débil que Shinomiya Len, por lo que, dispuesto a marcharse se puso de pie deteniéndose al instante, pues sintió el poder de Len liberarse desde lejos, una de las ventajas que había adquirido junto a sus nuevos poderes, y si no estaba equivocado, cosa que nunca sucedía, aquella "explosión" de poder provenía de la escuela de Mai. Sujeto con fuerza la empuñadura de su katana y sin palabras de por medio, emprendió camino hacia el lugar.

En un momento eran solo unos pocos rodeándolos y de repente, aparecieron más de esas criaturas haciendo casi imposible la labor de contarlos, no sabían de donde salían, pero el asunto era que seguían aumentando. Len mantenía a Mai con el protegiéndola de aquellas criaturas e incinerando todo lo que se acercara, necesitaba encontrar la fuente de todo y logro hallarla, sin embargo no podía moverse con libertad, primero, porque estaba protegiendo a Mai y segundo… porque, aun cuando no lo reconociera ante él, la pelea con Shibuya lo había llevado a sus límites y no había descansado nada desde el termino de esa pelea, maldijo por lo bajo que sus habilidades comenzaran decaer en ese momento y sin quererlo, su visión comenzó a nublarse viendo cómo, en un descuido suyo, Mai era acorralada por aquellas criaturas, sin embargo, la castaña no era débil y lucho contra ella logrando escapara con dirección a la escuela mientras que el, a pesar de su debilidad, podía seguir luchando.

Mai corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían notando que aquellos monstruos venían tras ella y sin siquiera proponérselo, llego a la azotea de la escuela, cerró la puerta poniéndose a salvo, al menos de momento pues sabía que esas criatura terminarían entrando de una u otra forma, vio desde su posición como sus compañeros peleaban contra esas criaturas, posando luego su vista en Len que lucía bastante cansado pero que aun así, acababa con cuanto monstruo se le cruzara en el camino mientras ingresaba al edificio, seguramente a salvarla, sin embargo, el apenas había ingresado al lugar cuando oyó un fuerte sonido proveniente de la puerta que la resguardaba, se le había acabado el tiempo y no tenía a donde ir.

Se sintió acorralada y en realidad lo estaba pues, aun cuando podía alejar a algunas criaturas gracias a las enseñanzas de bou-san y Ayako, muchas otras se aceraban desde diferentes partes, algunas trepando por los muros hasta la azotea, otras desde la puerta y ella estaba sola en una esquina, sin energía y nada con que protegerse, se vio rodeada por aquellas criaturas y simplemente cerro los ojos esperando lo que viniese, había hecho todo lo que estuvo a su alcance, pero no fue suficiente, todo terminaba allí.

Los zombies o lo que sea que fueran esas cosas se abalanzaron sobre Mai mientras que ella esperaba alguna mordida o algo parecido, sin embargo, lo único que sintió fue una sensación de calidez rodeándola y se vio allí, en medio de un extraño fuego azul y frente a ella la silueta de un hombre, "Len" fue lo primero que vino a su mente pero no, apenas pudo ver con claridad aquella ancha espalda lo reconoció e irremediablemente un lagrima escapo de sus ojos, el había regresado a salvarla.

-Naru… -Susurro mientras el dirigía la vista hacia ella- Eres tu…

Y como pocas veces en su tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo había visto, su jefe sonrió y eso basta para que ella lo supiera, ahora todo estaría bien…

_Notas de la autora_

_Y hasta aquí con el episodio de hoy, espero les haya gustado y sin mucho que decir, me despido, hasta la próxima *0*_

_PD: Comenten para saber que tal me quedo el capítulo XD_


	10. Cambios

_¡Hola a todos! Si, ya sé que me tarde mucho con la actualización de este capítulo, pero he tenido bastante trabajo últimamente y ahora que comenzare mis clases otra vez tendré menos tiempo T_T espero me sepan comprender y que aun haya gente que siga esta historia u_uU_

_Paso a dejar agradecimientos especiales a Dayis-chan que siempre apoya mis locuras Ghosthunteras XD y no te preocupes, ya se comenzara a ver cómo se desarrolla ese "triangulo" entre nuestros tres protagonistas XD Tsuki Shibuya Muchas gracias por comenzar a seguir mi historia, siempre me hace feliz tener nuevos lectores *0* espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado. Ahora sí, ya con los agradecimientos terminados, sin olvidar a quienes colocan alertas o favoritos claro está, paso a dejarles este nuevo episodio._

_**Cambios**_

_Los zombies o lo que sea que fueran esas cosas se abalanzaron sobre Mai mientras que ella esperaba alguna mordida o algo parecido, sin embargo, lo único que sintió fue una sensación de calidez rodeándola y se vio allí, en medio de un extraño fuego azul y frente a ella la silueta de un hombre, "Len" fue lo primero que vino a su mente pero no, apenas pudo ver con claridad aquella ancha espalda lo reconoció e irremediablemente un lagrima escapo de sus ojos, él había regresado a salvarla._

_-Naru… -Susurro mientras él dirigía la vista hacia ella- Eres tu…_

_Y como pocas veces en el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo había visto, su jefe sonrió y eso bastó para que ella lo supiera, ahora todo estaría bien…_

Sintió luego como era levantada del suelo y vio con sorpresa como Naru la cargaba para luego atravesar las llamas que los rodeaban y sin saber exactamente como, Mai se percató de que estaban en el techo de la pequeña habitación que había en la azotea, sintiendo luego como Naru la depositaba en el suelo, notando también que Len estaba allí, vio luego como sus compañeros seguían luchando en el patio de la escuela contra esas cosas que parecían no tener fin, estaban en problemas y no sabían siquiera de dónde provenía el problema.

-Sera mejor ayudarlos –Dijo Len captando la atención de los otros dos- A este paso no duraran mucho tiempo

-Vamos –Respondió Naru sujetando fuertemente la mano de una confundida Mai-

Y sin palabras de por medio ingresaron al edificio, comenzaron a descender por las escaleras con dirección al patio de la escuela mientras Mai veía con terror como esas cosas se interponían en su camino y fue entonces cuando noto algo extraño, lo que Naru tenía en la mano era… ¿Una katana? Y era casi igual a la de Len salvo por el color de la empuñadura, sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar pues estaban cerca de llegar a la salida, encontrándose luego con sus compañeros que, ya bastante cansados, agradecieron el hecho de que Len llegase a incinerar todo a su paso, notando también con sorpresa como Naru usaba un poder similar al del muchacho.

-Naru-chan –Llamó Bou-san captando la atención del pelinegro- Esa katana… tus poderes… ¿Qué rayos te paso? –Cuestiono percatándose de lo deteriorada que parecía la ropa de Naru y la mancha de sangre que había a la altura de su abdomen- Estas…

-Larga historia –Respondió el aludido mientras acababa con algunas criaturas posando luego la vista en Len que parcia bastante cansado- ¿Qué sucede Shinomiya? ¿Es demasiado para ti? –Cuestiono con ironía-

-Para nada –Contesto el aludido con una ligera sonrisa mientras encendía las llamas sobre su katana nuevamente-

-Parece todo lo contrario –Replico el CEO de SPR-

-¿Lo dice quien tuvo que dormir todo un día para reponerse? –Cuestiono el aludido causando la molestia de Naru- A diferencia de ti, yo no he descansado después de entrenarte, pero eso es lo de menos –Agrego captando la atención de los presentes, mientras seguían destruyendo a las criaturas- Mientras estábamos en el edificio sentiste la fuente de todo ¿Cierto?

-La oficina del director –Dijo el CEO de SPR con seriedad mientras sujetaba fuertemente su katana- Lo que controla a estas cosas está allí

-Punto para ti, Shibuya –Respondió Len con burla causando que la molestia de Naru se hiciera notoria- Debemos ir hasta allá, ¿Creen que puedan seguirnos? –Cuestiono a los presentes recibiendo un asentimiento- Bien, en marcha

-¿Desde cuándo Naru-chan dejo de ser el líder? –Cuestiono Bou-san recibiendo una intimidante mirada de parte del CEO de SPR haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo- N-no dije nada…

Y sin decir más, se encaminaron hacia la oficina del director de la escuela notando como, mientras más se acercaban al lugar, los monstruos aumentaban en número y fuerza. Naru iba adelante abriéndose camino entre aquellas criaturas sin soltar en ningún momento la mano de Mai mientras que Len iba detrás del grupo, protegiendo la "retaguardia" de los atacantes, pronto llegaron a la mencionada oficina cerrando la puerta tras ellos mientras que Bou-san colocaba una barrera en el lugar, encontrando allí al director de la escuela, sentado en su silla detrás del escritorio con una expresión vacía en la mirada, definitivamente algo no andaba bien con él y no hacía falta ser un genio para saberlo.

-¿Director? –Cuestiono Mai tratando de acercarse siendo detenida por Naru-

-Esta poseído –Dijo el CEO de SPR observando al sujeto que se incorporaba de la silla frente a ellos-

-¿Cómo sabes que…? –Cuestiono Bou-san o al menos intento hacerlo pues, al sentirse amenazado, el "director arremetió contra ellos con lo que parecían ser tijeras-

Los miembros de SPR se dispersaron como pudieron en la pequeña habitación evitando ser heridos por el poseído sujeto, siendo Naru quien protegiera a Masako pues estaba más cerca de él, causando así la distracción de Mai que se convirtió en un blanco fácil, por lo que, al notarlo, el director se abalanzo sobre ella siendo salvada a penas por Len, que recibió una cortada en el brazo, viendo luego como el director permanecía quieto en medio de la habitación casi como si analizara la situación, demonios… las cosas estaban poniéndose difíciles y lo peor era que no podían atacarlo al estar dentro del cuerpo de un ser vivo.

-Debemos exorcizar al espíritu –Dijo Len con Mai tras el mientras que Bou-san reforzaba la barrera-

-Dime algo nuevo –Replico Naru con ironía sintiendo como Masako se aferraba a su camisa y viendo como Mai se ocultaba tras su rival-

-Sujetémoslo –Sugirió Len sin apartar la vista de su objetivo- El sacerdote podrá realizar el exorcismo mientras lo hacemos, después podremos eliminar a lo que sea que lo tenga bajo su control –Agrego posando brevemente la mirada en John- ¿Puedo contar contigo?

-Si –Respondió el sacerdote con seriedad-

-Lin –Llamo Naru captando la atención del mayor- Cuida de Mai

-Claro –Respondió el aludido

No habían terminado de hablar, cuando de repente, el director se lanzó nuevamente al ataque, esta vez sobre Bou-san que mantenía la barrera en pie, siendo protegido por Kaito y su asistente que usaron una silla del lugar como escudo, aprovechando la confusión, Naru y Len lograron inmovilizar al sujeto arrastrándolo luego al centro de la habitación donde John realizaría el exorcismo. EL director se estremeció en su posición tratando de liberarse de la prisión que representaban los brazos de Naru y Len, labor que le resultó imposible, mientras que John comenzaba con su exorcismo; Mai se aferró inconscientemente a la camisa de Lin que permanecía de pie frente a ella al notar como el hombre amable hombre que la apoyaba en la escuela se movía salvajemente agrediendo a quienes lo sujetaban, notando también una curiosa marca en el cuello de este. Todos vieron como algo parecido a una sombra salió del cuerpo del director dejándolo desmayado en el suelo después del exorcismo realizado por John, sombra que fue tomando forma hasta parecer un hombre joven de pálida piel y ojos verdes brillantes de los que se derramaba lágrimas de sangre que surcaban sus mejillas, con una especie de correa alrededor del cuello además de cadenas en sus muñecas y negras vestiduras, un espíritu atado a la tierra, tal y como diría la Ayako, solo que este era distinto de alguna forma; de repente, el fantasma se lanzó al ataque siendo su blanco inmediato, la castaña oculta tras Lin, sin embargo, no hizo falta que el chino interviniera pues Naru y Len se encargaron de eliminarlo con un corte limpio de ambas katanas sobre el collar que envolvía su cuello, notando luego como el espíritu comenzaba a desvanecerse y los "zombies" que habían en la escuela desparecían, todo había terminado, al menos por eso vez.

Len vio como el collar del espíritu fue lo último en desvanecerse dejando caer tras él un papel con un símbolo similar la de los monstruos anteriores, definitivamente eso había sido obra de "el".

-¿Qué es eso? –Cuestiono Naru al ver lo que Len recogía del suelo-

-Todas las criaturas con las que hemos luchado tenían uno –Respondió el aludido mostrando el papel a los presentes- no estoy seguro de lo que pueda significar, pero… creo que es la forma en la que el responsable de todo esto controla a las apariciones

-Es marca… -Dijo Mai captando la atención de los presentes- estaba en el cuello del director también –agrego mientras se acercaban al caído sujeto revisando luego su cuello solo para encontrar una marca que comenzaba desvanecerse- Lo sabía…

-Entonces… ¿El director no era el responsable? –Cuestiono Masako aferrándose al brazo de Naru- ¿Aun estamos en peligro?

-Alguien lo ha utilizado todo este tiempo –Respondió Len que sujeto la mano de Mai al notar como su expresión decaía al ver la cercanía de Shibuya y la médium- Y me atrevería a decir que cuando los contrataron, el director ya estaba poseído

-Nos atrajeron hasta aquí –Concluyo Naru tratando de comprender la situación-

-Pero… de ser cierto lo que dices, Naru-chan –Dijo el monje- ¿Qué razón tendría el responsable de esto para atraernos hasta aquí?

-No los quiere a todos, solo necesita tres –Replico Len sin soltar en ningún momento la mano de Mai, causando la molestia de Naru- lamento no poder decirles más pero no es conveniente, al menos de momento

-¿Y si soy yo? –Cuestiono la médium aferrándose con más fuerza al brazo de Naru- Naru… ¿Qué tal si soy yo? ¿Me protegerás?

-Espera –Dijo Ayako salvando a Naru de dar una respuesta forzada- dices de repente que tres de nosotros estamos en peligro… ¿Y esperas que nos quedemos así nada más? –Cuestiono la miko con molestia- Exijo saber quiénes son y por que

-Como dije anteriormente, no puedo responder ahora –Contesto el aludido posando la vista en una decaída Mai que se aferraba con fuerza a su mano- El hecho es que alguien los atrajo aquí y tiene una razón muy fuerte para hacerlo –Agrego posando brevemente la vista sobre Naru para luego dirigirla al resto de los presentes- De todos modos, creo que es mejor permanecer juntos hasta que todo termine, así será más fácil protegernos de los ataques que vendrán

-De momento, la escuela es segura –Dijo el CEO de SPR captando la atención de los presentes- El que causaba los incidentes de los mitos y leyendas era el espíritu que controlaba la director –Explico el pelinegro- sin el aquí, este lugar volverá a ser seguro

-Llamare a una ambulancia para el director–Dijo Lin a su jefe recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta-

-Entonces podrá seguir con la filmación sin problemas, Kaito-san –Dijo Mai captando la atención del director de la película mientras que Lin realizaba su llamada-

-No creo que eso sea posible, al menos no aquí –Respondió el aludido ante las palabras de la castaña- tomara algo de tiempo que reparen el lugar…

-E-es verdad… -Dijo la castaña viendo lo deteriorado que había quedado la escuela gracias a los "zombies" y al fuego de Naru y Len- entonces… ¿Suspenderá la filmación?

-No, solo pospondré las escenas hasta que el lugar quede reparado, mientras tanto podremos filmar en las locaciones que tengo preparadas en Okinawa –Respondió mientras a la castaña le quería dar un infarto ¿Okinawa? ¡Naru iba a matarla!- todo está listo para empezar a filmar y si no tienen inconveniente, podríamos partir mañana mismo, Taniyama-san, Len-san

-¿Quieres explicarme de que se trata todo esto, Mai? –Cuestiono el CEO de SPR a la castaña que sonreía nerviosamente- estoy esperando

-B-bueno… la verdad es que… -Respondió la aludida- K-Kaito-san necesitaba algo y… pues yo…

-Vamos a filmar una película, Shibuya –Dijo Len mientras Mai sentía que Naru la fulminaba con la mirada- Kaito-san necesita actores para su película y tanto Mai como yo decidimos ayudarlo con eso

-¿Y con permiso de quién? –Cuestiono el CEO de SPR ligeramente irritado por la situación- Hasta donde yo sé, estas bajo mis órdenes, Mai –Agrego posando la vista sobre la castaña- Y no recuerdo haberte dado permiso para salir de viaje

-¡Por favor, Shibuya-san! –Pidió Kaito con expresión suplicante- Si no termino esta película a tiempo mi carrera como director terminara, se lo ruego

-Es la película en la que me ofreció un papel ¿Verdad-Kaito-san? –Cuestiono Masako sin soltar a Naru en ningún momento-

-¡Sí! –Exclamo el aludido- Y mi propuesta aún está en pie, sería todo un honor para mí que alguien reconocido como usted apareciera en mi película –Agrego halagando a la médium- Si usted acepta solo faltaría un actor más para completar el elenco

-¿Y cuál sería el papel que faltaría? –Cuestiono con interés la médium-

-El de su pareja –Respondió Kaito con la esperanza de que Masako aceptara- solo faltaría su pareja para la filmación

-¡Interesante! -Exclamo Masako escondiendo una sonrisa detrás de la manga de su kimono- ¿Por qué no ayudamos, Naru? –Cuestiono al pelinegro ante la sorpresa general y alegría del director- Sería interesante ¿No crees?

-¡Estaría eternamente agradecido con usted, Shibuya-san! –Exclamo el director secundado por su asistente- La pareja principal serán Taniyama-san y Len-san, si usted y Hara-san aceptan mi propuesta ¡Sería perfecto!

Un incómodo silencio se formó en la habitación después de las palabras del director pues mientras que todos esperaban una negativa de parte del pelinegro, el director no perdía la esperanza de recibir una respuesta afirmativa de Naru, mientras que este permanecía en silencio, observando a Mai y Len que aún permanecían con las manos entrelazadas ¿Qué sucedería si ellos iban solos a Okinawa? Es más… ¡Ellos eran pareja durante la película! No, él no podía permitir algo como eso, en principio, él no tenía por qué permitir que Mai fuera de viaje, ¡Estaba en todo su derecho de negarle la salida! Pero… ¿Si renunciaba por irse con Shinomiya? no, eso sería peor, además estaba el hecho de que no podía negarle nada a Hara-san y si lo veía desde un ángulo diferente, le estaba haciendo un favor pues le permitiría viajar con ellos sin necesidad de inventar una excusa, además debía proteger a Mai del peligro que la acechaba por lo que llego a una sola conclusión.

-Acepto –Dijo como respuesta después de un prolongado silencio-

-¡He! –Fue la exclamación general incluyendo a Lin que no esperaba una respuesta como esa-

-¡No puedes hacer eso! –Regaño Lin al muchacho como pocas veces hacia- ¡Sabes que no debes salir en televisión! ¡Eso sería pel…!-

-Está bien Lin, se lo que hago –Respondió el CEO de SPR con seguridad típica de el-

-E-entonces… -Dijo Kaito con lágrimas en los ojos- Eso quiere decir que…

-Estaremos en su película, Kaito-san –Respondió la médium con una sonrisa- No se preocupe

-¡Muchas gracias! –Exclamo emocionado el director- mañana les traeré los contratos para que los revisen y todo lo demás

-¿Nosotros también podemos participar? –Cuestiono Bou-san señalándose a sí mismo y a los miembros de SPR-

-¡Claro! –Exclamo el director- No puedo prometerles un gran papel, pero algo surgirá, después de todo estamos cortos de personal

-Entonces ¡Todos a Okinawa! –Exclamo animado el monje dedicándole una sonrisa a Mai-

-Sera mejor reunirnos en las oficinas de SPR –Dijo Masako aun sujeta al brazo de Naru mientras este no pronunciaba palabra alguna- No te molesta ¿Verdad querido? –Cuestiono al pelinegro recibiendo una negativa como respuesta- entonces nos vemos allí mañana a las diez de la mañana

-Preparen ropa para una semana –Dijo el director antes de marcharse- estaremos allí durante ese tiempo más o menos

Todos simplemente asintieron para luego despedirse del emocionado director y su asistente. Poco después la ambulancia llego al recinto y se llevaron al inconsciente director de la escuela mientras que los miembros de SPR aun conservaban fresco el recuerdo de lo sucedido en sus memorias y es que nadie esperaba que Naru accediese a ser parte de la película cuando el normalmente evadía las cámaras e incluso había llegado a usar a Yasuhara solo para no salir en televisión, sin embargo, para Mai no fue sorpresa la actitud del pelinegro pues era Masako quien se lo había pedido y si ella lo hacía, Naru nunca se negaría. Len pudo notar como el semblante de Mai decaía nuevamente al notar la cercanía entre Shibuya y la médium, ¿En verdad ese tipo era idiota o simplemente le gustaba lastimar a Mai? Eso no podía saberlo pero de algo estaba seguro y era que no la dejaría, así ella estuviese enamorada de su jefe, el estaría allí para ella, siempre.

Mai no podía ver a Naru y Masako juntos y por un momento estuvo a punto de correr fuera de la habitación, sin embargo, sintió la fuerte y cálida mano de alguien que sujetaba con firmeza la suya, encontrándose con la mirada dorada de Len y la sonrisa que siempre guardaba para ella, por lo que, sin ser muy consciente de ello, apretó la mano de su acompañante devolviéndole la sonrisa sin notar la irritada mirada de su jefe sobre ella.

-Sera mejor ir a casa –Dijo Bou-san estirando los brazos tratando de relajarse- ¿No creen?

-¿Puedo ir a tu apartamento, Naru? –Cuestiono Masako causando que todos posaran la vista sobre ella- Shinomiya-san dijo que tres de nosotros estábamos en peligro y yo no podría defenderme si algo me atacase –Se excusó la médium ante las miradas interrogantes de sus compañeros- Tengo miedo…

-En parte tiene razón… -Dijo Bou-san recibiendo un codazo de parte de Ayako que pudo ver las intenciones de la médium-

-Masako tiene razón –Replico Mai seguida de un falsa sonrisa que Ayako y Len pudieron percibir al instante- es peligroso que quienes no tiene poderes estén solos

-Si ese es el caso, Yasuhara, John y yo podemos pasar la noche en mi casa-Dijo Bou-san-

-Entonces yo me llevare a Mai –Replico Len sujetando con más fuerza la mano de Mai causando la molestia de Naru- Y a Matsusaki-san, por supuesto

-Suerte Len-chan, la necesitaras… –Dijo el monje recibiendo un golpe de parte de Ayako- ¡No me golpees!

-Creo que estaré a gusto con dos encantadoras mujeres –Respondió Len seguido de su típica sonrisa-

-Así se trata a una mujer –Regaño Ayako al monje- El sí sabe cómo tratarnos ¿Verdad Mai? –Cuestiono a la castaña-

-Len es muy amable –Respondió la aludida con una sonrisa causando la molestia de Naru sin siquiera percatarse de ello-

-Entonces así quedamos –Dijo la médium captando la atención de todos- nos vemos mañana

-Nosotros nos vamos ya –Respondió Bou-san llevándose a los chicos con el- que descansen…

-Igualmente Bou-san –Contesto la castaña- nosotros también deberíamos irnos –Agrego dirigiéndose a Len- Es bastante tarde

-Vayan saliendo, por favor –Pido el aludido sin perder su sonrisa- hay algo que debo hablar con Shibuya

-Está bien, solamente no se maten –Regaño Mai antes de salir seguida de Ayako-Te esperamos en el patio

-Estaré allí en un momento –Contesto el aludido- Lin-san ¿Podría acompañarlas? -Cuestionó al chino que recibió un asentimiento de parte de Naru por lo que salió con las muchachas-

El silencio reino por breves momentos en la habitación una vez estuvieron solos pues ni Naru ni Len movían siquiera un musculo, el primero porque no tenía idea de lo que quería decirle Len y el segundo, porque aún quedaba alguien "indeseable" en la habitación.

-No quiero ser grosero –Dijo Len dirigiendo una fría mirada a la médium- pero déjenos solo por favor, Hara-san

-Pero… -Refuto la médium siendo callada por Naru-

-Ve con los otros –Dijo el CEO de SPR y con solo notarla mirada que le dio, Masako supo que lo mejor era obedecer-

Un nuevo silencio se formó entre ambos y la tensión era palpable en el ambiente, cual quiera que entrara pensaría que estaban en medio de un duelo como los que se llevaban a cabo en épocas antiguas y no estaban muy lejos de la realidad pues ambos muchachos estaban allí por una sola razón y esa tenia nombre y apellido, Taniyama Mai.

-Voy a preguntarte algo Shibuya, y quiero que respondas con toda la sinceridad que te sea posible –Dijo Len rompiendo el incómodo silencio- ¿Qué sientes por Mai?

-No tengo por qué decírtelo –Contesto el CEO de SPR- Mis sentimientos por Mai no tiene nada que ver cont…

-Yo la amo –Dijo Len cortando toda frase del pelinegro- Amo a Mai con todas las fuerzas de mi alma y estoy dispuesto a dar la vida por ella, aunque eso supongo que ya lo sabes–Agrego sin dejarse intimidar por la fría mirada de Naru- simplemente quería decirte las cosas frente a frente

-¿Y se supone que debo preocuparme por eso? –Cuestiono con ironía el pelinegro manteniendo su típica expresión- El hecho de que tu ames a Mai no quiere decir que ella te corresponda

-Es verdad –Respondió Len con una ligera sonrisa que tomo por sorpresa a Naru, aunque no lo dejo notar- Puede que Mai no me ame ahora y que quizá este enamorada de ti, pero... ¿Sabes algo Shibuya? Hasta la mujer más enamorada se cansa de esperar –Agrego dándole la espalda y emprendiendo su camino a la salida- Tú solo provocas heridas en ella y yo… yo seré quien se encargue de sanarlas

Y sin decir más, Len se perdió en medio de los pasillos de la escuela mientras que Naru permaneció de pie en el mismo lugar con las palabras de su "rival" aun resonando en su cabeza "Tu solo la hieres" es lo que en resumen le había dicho y… ¡Demonios! ¡Cuánta razón tenía! Su carácter no le permitía expresarse abiertamente y gracias a Hara Masako estaba atado de pies y manos, mientras que Shinomiya tenía total libertada para amarla, era molesto admitirlo pero… si no hacía algo al respecto, ese sujeto podría arrebatarle a Mai.

Para cuando el llego al patio de la escuela, tanto Len, Mai y Ayako ya se habían marchado haciendo que su mal humor empeore, cosa que fue notada por Lin que hizo lo más productivo que podía hacerse en esa situación, encender el auto y arrancar lo más pronto posible hacia el apartamento, sintió de camino como Hara Masako se aferraba a su brazo y descansaba en su hombro pensando que Mai podría estar haciendo lo mismo con Len en ese preciso momento, demonios… le hervía la sangre de solo pensarlo y se sentía enfadado consigo mismo por no poder controlar sus emociones, fue entonces que una de las frases de Len que oyó durante el entrenamiento llego a su mente _"Tus emociones serán más intensas a partir de ahora, no me culpes si no puedes controlarlas"_ había dicho con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro y si eso era verdad, ahora estaría en problemas. Pudo oír como Masako decía algo de pasar por su apartamento a recoger ropa para el viaje, genial, estaba tentado a salir corriendo tras Mai y ella solo le ponía en bandeja de plata la opción de huir.

Masako descendió del auto apenas llegaron a su apartamento para buscar sus cosas, sin poder ocultar la emoción que le causaba el poder pasar la noche en casa de Naru, había ganado esta vez y Mai había tenido que resignarse a irse con ese muchacho llamado Len, esta era su oportunidad y no iba a desaprovecharla.

Lin pudo notar la impaciencia y el mal humor de Naru desde que salieron de la escuela, era bastante notoria la molestia de su jefe si le permitían opinar y por un momento pensó que saldría corriendo tras Taniyama y la obligaría a venir con él, pero hasta ahora había resistida bastante bien, aunque la forma en la que movía seguidamente su pie derecho le decía que no aguantaría mucho.

-Lleva a Hara-san al departamento –Dijo Naru de repente mientras bajaba del auto. Ahí estaba, tal y como él esperaba, su narcisista jefe no había aguantado la tentación- yo iré después

-¿A dónde vas ahora? –Cuestiono el mayor reprimiendo una carcajada al notar la actitud de su jefe-

-Solo llévala al apartamento –contesto el muchacho mientras desparecía de la vista de Lin-

Un ligero suspiro escapo de boca del mayor al pensar en lo orgulloso que podía llegar a ser su jefe, todo podía ser más simple pero no, era Naru de quien estaba hablando y todo tenía que ser de la forma difícil, vio como Hara Masako salía del edificio con maleta en mano y bajo a ayudarla recibiendo una mirada interrogante de su parte, ahora tendría que inventar alguna excusa como últimamente venía haciendo, definitivamente Naru le debía una bastante grande.

Genial, estaba allí, de pie en una de las ramas del árbol más grande que había en el templo donde vivía Shinomiya y no sabía exactamente qué hacer, es decir… él había ido allí ¿Para qué? ¿Para llevarse a Mai sin decir palabra alguna? no, ella lo mataría si hiciese algo como es o lo que es peor, pediría alguna explicación y por primera vez, el no sabría qué decir. Trato de pensar fríamente como era típico de él y lo primero que debía hacer era encontrar a Mai, por lo que, al sentir su poder en un puno determinado del enorme lugar, se dirigió hacia allí, encontrándose con algo que no esperaba.

Len le había dicho que un buen baño serviría para quitarse toda la tensión que tenía encima y tanto ella como Ayako había aceptado gustosas la oferta del muchacho que, después de mostrarles la habitación que ambas usarían, las había llevado a conocer las aguas termales que habían en el templo, Ayako casi ahoga al pobre Len mientras lo abrazaba agradeciéndole por el detalle murmurando un _"Tu si sabes cómo tratar a las mujeres"_ para luego soltarlo e ir por un cambio de ropa que había traído pues habían pasado por las casas de ambas antes de llegar al templo, murmurando mientras desaprecia algo parecido a _"Estúpido monje sin cerebro"_ que seguro iba dirigido para Bou-san. Ella por su parte, se había quedado allí pues Ayako había dicho que le traería ropa mientras ella se relajaba ya que le quedaba de camino, por lo que ahora se encontraba sola y sumergida en medio de aquella relajante agua tibia.

Naru no pudo evitar que un ligero sonrojo apareciese en sus mejillas al ver como Mai estiraba su pierna derecha y la rociaba con un poco de agua, trago duro ante esto y… demonios… ¿Qué hacía espiando a una chica en el baño? Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente tratando de despejar sus ideas y opto por lo más sensato en ese momento, alejarse de allí y buscara a Mai como alguien "normal" ingresando por la puerta principal y lo hubiese hecho, de no ser porque alguien lo sorprendió allí, de pie, oculto entre las hojas de un árbol y espiando a Mai.

-No es de caballeros espiar a una dama mientras se baña –Dijo Len sorprendiendo a Naru quien no pudo evitar perder el equilibrio y caer pesadamente al suelo- Auch… eso parece doloroso… -Agrego al ver la posición en la que Naru había caído- Te lo mereces por pervertido

-¿A quién llamas pervertido? –Cuestiono con molestia el pelinegro levantándose al instante- ¿Y cómo es que no sentí tu presencia?

-Aun tienes mucho que aprender Shibuya –Respondió con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro- Pero mejor ve a darte un baño que ya lo necesitas, puedes usar la ducha de mi habitación –Agrego señalándole la dirección a seguir- habrá un cambio de ropa cuando salgas

-¿Crees que te dejare aquí para que espíes a Mai? –Cuestiono con ironía el pelinegro- Ni lo sueñes, Shinomiya

-No soy como tu Shibuya –Respondió el aludido- Solo estoy aquí porque no podemos dejar a Mai sola y eso lo sabes –Agrego escuchando como la miko comenzaba a bromear con Mai en el agua- Es solo por precaución

-No creo que eso sea por… -replico Naru deteniéndose al oír lago "interesante" del otro lado-

-Entonces… ¿Quién te gusta, Mai? –Cuestiono la miko sin saber de la presencia de los otros dos- ¿Naru o Len?

-P-por qué me preguntas eso… -Respondió la castaña- Y-yo no…

-¡Vamos Mai! –Exclamo Ayako tratando de sacarle la verdad a la castaña- Debes tener preferencia por uno

-B-bueno… yo… -Susurró la castaña notando unas sombras del otro lado de la pared- ¿Qué es eso?

-Ahí no hay nada –Respondió la miko viendo el punto al que señalaba la castaña- ¡No evadas el tema!

Y lo que respondió Mai, eso no lo supo ni Naru, ni Len pues apenas oyeron las palabras de la castaña desparecieron del lugar, demonios, casi los descubren y lo peor era que Len ni siquiera estaba espiando, definitivamente Shibuya le traía más problemas que soluciones. Un suspiro escapo de su boca y a pesar de las protestas de su "rival" lo envió a ducharse mientras el vigilaba a Mai, reprimiendo una carcajada al notar la incomodidad de Naru con respecto a la intensidad de sus emociones, era normal que aún no se acostumbrara a ellas y si bien con el tiempo podría llegar a controlarlas, ahora le sería bastante difícil por lo que cosas como esas seguirían pasando.

Naru dejo que las gotas de agua recorrieran su cuerpo tratando así de aclarar sus ideas, sintiendo como la pregunta Matsusaki se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza _¿Quién te gusta? ¿Naru o Len? _ Él estaba seguro que antes ella no hubiese dudado en decir su nombre pues no era tonto y se había percatado de los sentimientos de la castaña para con él, pero ahora… ella había dudado y no había sido capaz de dar una respuesta, maldijo internamente su torpeza y a su orgullo pues era precisamente el quien le había impedido abrirse a ella, ahora Len había aparecido en su vida y tan solo en un par de días había hecho tambalear el terreno que él creía seguro, definitivamente era un idiota…

Mai no podía dejar de dar vueltas en el funton pues la pregunta hecho por Ayako aun rondaba en su cabeza ¿Naru o Len? Antes hubiese respondido al instante diciendo el nombre de Naru, avergonzada pero lo hubiese hecho, entonces… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había cambiado? Fue entonces que el rostro sonriente de Len cruzo fugazmente por su memoria, demonios… ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? Se supone que estaba locamente enamorada de Naru entonces… ¿Qué hacía Len rondando en su cabeza? Golpeo ligeramente sus mejillas con las palmas de sus manos tratando de "reaccionar" era mejor no pensar más en ello y dormir, si, debía dormir pues le esperaba un día muy largo además de su comienzo como "actriz" definitivamente tendría que aprender a amarrarse la lengua de vez en cuando.

Era ya de día cuando Naru despertó sin saber exactamente en qué momento se había dormido, por lo que recorrió el lugar con la vista, percatándose entonces de que aún estaba en la habitación de Shinomiya, la pregunta era… ¿Dónde estaba el? Y por un momento la imagen de Mai y ese sujeto juntos cruzo por su cabeza haciendo que saliera de la habitación al instante.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? –Cuestionó Len deteniendo a Naru en medio de su carrera por el pasillo- No sé en qué estarás pensando, pero… ¿Qué le dirás Mai cuando te vea?

Y aquellas palabras bastaron para detenerlo pues no había pensado en eso, ¿Qué podría decirle? Se supone que él estaba con Masako en su apartamento, pero no, estaba allí, la había seguido y todo por sus estúpidos celos, tal vez si se marchaba hora podría conservar un poco de su orgullo y…

-¿Naru? –Cuestiono una voz del otro lado del pasillo, genial ese iba ser un mal día-

-Mai –Respondió el pelinegro con aparente serenidad-

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Cuestiono confundida la castaña- ¿Y esa ropa? –agrego al verlo con un pantalón negro pero de camisa blanca, cosa que se le hizo bastante raro dada la usual vestimenta de su jefe-

-Vino a que mi maestro revise su katana –Contesto Len con una ligera sonrisa causando el sonrojo de Mai mientras Naru sentía su sangre hervir ¿De qué se había perdido?- Pero tuvo un pequeño accidente al entrar, por eso le preste una de mis camisas

-Ya veo… -Susurro Mai sin atreverse a mirar a Len cosa que le resultó extraño al muchacho y bastante molesto a Naru- B-bueno, voy a cambiarme, Kaito-san debe estar esperándonos

Y sin decir más, Mai despareció de la pasillo ante la mirada confusa de Len, no sabía que había pasado con Mai pero estaba actuando bastante extraño y eso parecía no gustarle a su "rival" que lo veía con instinto asesino aunque no quisiera demostrarlo.

Mai caminaba con paso rápido a la habitación que estaba compartiendo con Ayako, mientras trataba de que el viento refrescara sus sonrojadas mejillas ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? ¿Porque de repente…? Oh, sí, ahora recordaba la razón de su comportamiento y todo era por ese sueño que más que eso, parecía un lejano recuerdo.

Estaba en un templo muy similar al lugar en el que había pasado la noche y, si no fuera por uno que otro detalle, juraría que era el mismo, se veía a sí misma en el patio del lugar esperando ansiosamente a alguien con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, de repente, el pequeño de negra cabellera que había aparecido en sus sueños con anterioridad se acercó a su pequeño yo por la espalda, pegándole un susto de muerte, fue entonces que Mai se percató de los ojos del pequeño y la teoría de él y Len fuesen la misma persona cobro fuerza pues el color de esos ojos era de un extraño dorado. Poso nuevamente la vista sobre los pequeños y los vio tomados de la mano, notando lo nerviosa que parecía su versión pequeña mientras que el niño de negro cabellera simplemente sonreía ¿Porque ella no recordaba eso? Es más… ¿Por qué lo hacía ahora? Y no tuvo tiempo de pensar más pues las palabras del pequeño interrumpieron el hilo de sus ideas.

-Mai-chan –Llamo el pequeño haciendo que la pequeña castaña posara la vista sobre el- Sabes que me gustas ¿Cierto? –Cuestiono recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de su nervioso yo- Te lo dije hace tres días y no me has dicho nada

-Bu-bueno y-yo… -susurro la pequeña Mai con las mejillas sonrojadas-

-Mai-chan es muy importante para mí –Dijo el pelinegro sujetando sus sonrojadas mejillas entre sus manos- Y quiero que sea mi novia –Agrego logrando que a ambas, tanto la grande como la pequeña Mai, se les detuviera el corazón por breves momentos- ¿Aceptas?

-A… a mí también me gustas…. –Respondió la pequeña mientras su sonrojo iba en aumento, ¡Porque demonios no recordaba eso!- Y… s-si… si quiero ser tu novia… Len-kun…

Y esas palabras bastaron para que el cerebro de Mai dejase de funcionar por breves momentos, su pequeño yo y Len eran… ¡Eran novios! Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de aclarar sus ideas, notando luego como la imagen de los pequeños comenzaba a distorsionarse, oyendo después la voz de Ayako dando por terminado aquel extraño sueño.

Era por esa razón que ahora no odia ver a Len cara a cara sin sonrojarse pues a su mente venían escenas de sus sueños anteriores, como la había besado cuando pequeños y la última vez que lo hizo en la escuela y si a eso le sumaba el hecho de que fueron novios y que tal vez lo sigan siendo ya que no recordaba haber roto con él, pues… la situación resultaba bastante incómoda para ella.

Naru estaba realmente enojado con toda la situación y Lin lo supo cuando lo vio llegar con cara de pocos amigos por lo que se abstuvo de preguntar el motivo de su vestimenta actual, Hara Masako había intentado hablarle con su típica sonrisa pero él había pasado de largo hasta su habitación cerrando la puerta tras el sin decir palabra alguna, definitivamente su jefe estaba de mal humor y era mejor no molestarlo cuando estaba en ese estado.

Todos se reunieron a la hora acordada en la oficina de SPR notando al instante la tensión en el ambiente pues podía apreciarse a un molesto Naru, aunque tratara de ocultarlo, que no apartaba la vista de un sonriente Len que sostenía la mano de Mai, mientras que esta presentaba un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, era bastante extraña la situación pues, normalmente, las cosas eran a la inversa, con una molesta Mai observando a una sonriente Masako que se aferraba la brazo de Naru y este ni se inmutaba por ello, sin embargo, las cosas parecían distintas, la pregunta era ¿Por qué? Y las respuestas podría tenerlas la miko que sonreía misteriosamente.

Kaito les dio los contratos a los miembros de SPR e incluso Lin se vio obligado a participar como extra por orden de Naru pues él no estaba dispuesto a "sacrificarse" solo, repartió luego los guiones de cada personaje y les pidió que los revisen de camino al aeropuerto siendo las reacciones diversas ante los papeles que debían interpretar, especialmente la de Masako que poco le falto para matar al director después de leer lo que haría su personaje, mientras que Mai simplemente pudo sonrojarse, Len sonrió y Naru parecía molesto, los otros miembros del equipo parecían estar conformes, pero los "protagonistas" definitivamente querrían una explicación cuando llegaran a su destino.

Apenas pusieron un pie en el hotel en que se quedarían, Masako acorralo al pobre director que sudo frio al sentir la gélida mirada de Naru sobre él, no tenía que ser un genio para saber que estaba en problemas y todo por su brillante idea de modificar un poco los guiones y es que, después de oír por casualidad la pequeña charla entre Naru y Len en la oficina del director de la escuela, no pudo evitar hacerlo.

-¡Quiere decirme que es esto! –Exclamo Masako que parecía la más inconforme con respecto a los nuevos guiones- ¡Se supone que sería la pareja de Naru!

-Y… y lo es… Hara-san… -Respondió el director con una sonría nerviosa- Al menos durante un tiempo…

-¡Mi personaje muere a los 15 minutos de comenzar la película! –Exclamo frustrada la médium-

-E-es que… creí que sería más interesante formar un "triángulo amoroso" en medio de la trama y pues… no pude evitar modificar un poco el guion –Explico Kaito tratando de salvar su vida- La idea vino a mi después de oír la conversación de Shibuya-san y Len-san -Agrego captando la atención de los presentes, especialmente la del CEO de SPR, más le valía a ese director no hablar de mas-

-¿No escucho? –Cuestiono Naru con intimidante mirada- Tengo entendido que se había marchado primero ¿Cómo es posible entonces?

-Regrese por mi teléfono, lo perdí en la oficina del director durante su pelea – Respondió el aludido esperando poder sobrevivir hasta terminar su película- Y cuando iba a abrir la puerta escuche como hablaban sobre T…

-Creo que es suficiente de explicaciones –Dijo Len interviniendo en la conversación- Si Kaito-san hizo cambios en el guion debió tener sus propios motivos, no es que nosotros sepamos mucho de estas cosas –Agrego dedicándole una ligera sonrisa al director- Él es el profesional, después de todo.

-Tú debes estar feliz ¿Verdad? –Cuestiono Ayako golpeando ligeramente las costillas de Len- Tienes el mejor papel –Agrego con una ladina sonrisa- Especialmente las escenas con Mai

-¡A-Ayako! –Exclamo Mai con las mejillas sonrojadas- ¡No digas eso!

Y Len no hizo más que sonreír haciendo que el sonrojo de Mai aumentara pues, tal y como decía Ayako, las escena con Len eran bastante… románticas.

La película relataba la historia de un grupo de estudiantes que cursaban el segundo año de preparatoria, siendo solo un puñado de ellos, hijos de importantes familias, los mismos que eran los "chicos problema" de la institución pero que dada su posición no eran castigados, abusando muchas veces de su autoridad, aprovechándose de los otros estudiantes "comunes" como solían llamar al resto, siendo su blanco favorito los de primer año, en especial una muchacha de castaños cabellos llamada Aoi que pasaba desapercibida por todos salvo por Kyoya, el líder del grupo problema, quien tenía una fijación especial por esa chica pero su orgullo no le permitía cercarse a alguien "inferior" libremente por lo que solía verla a escondidas mostrando una faceta diferente con ella, pero manteniendo una relación con Midori, hija de un importante empresario del país. Esta última solía entretenerse humillando a Aoi que vivía enamorada de Kyoya a pesar de que él ni siquiera volteara a verla públicamente, soportaba todo con tal de terminar sus estudios allí y fue medio de aquellos abusos que conoció Ryu, un miembro del grupo problema al que primero le tuvo miedo, pero que con el tiempo demostró amabilidad para con ella, cosa que no hacía más que enfurecer a Kyoya que hacía más difícil sus días de escuela debido a sus celos, sin embargo, todo cambiaria en la fiesta de fin de año.

Aoi había ido con Ryu como pareja y eso causo la molestia de Kyoya que no dudó en humillar a la muchacha, la misma que simplemente huyó del lugar mientras que Ryu se rebela ante su "líder" dándole un buen golpe antes de salir tras Aoi, sin embargo Kyoya no podía quedarse tranquilo y salió tras ellos acompañado por su grupo, una inesperada persecución en auto comenzó y es en medio de ello que el coche de Kyoya golpeó al de Ryu que llevaba consigo a Aoi, haciendo que este se descarrile y arremeta contra un muchacho que iba en la acera causando su muerte instantánea o al menos eso parecía. Todo movimiento se detuvo después de lo ocurrido y al cabo de unos segundos de conmoción se cercioraron de que el muchacho estaba muerto, es decir, nadie podría sobrevivir después de un golpe como ese, por lo que Kyoya tomó la decisión de "Deshacerse de la evidencia" obligando a Ryu a cargar con el cuerpo en su auto para enterrarlo en un terreno apartado, sin percatarse de que el muchacho aún estaba con vida.

Todos estaban demasiado nerviosos como para notarlo y es por eso que no se cercioraron de ello y lo enterraron aún con vida mientras que este solo pudo ver el rostro de sus asesinos antes de exhalar su último suspiro sintiendo como el deseo de venganza crecía mientras su vida se extinguía.

Los padres de los implicados se encargaron de encubrir lo ocurrido y fue gracias a Ryu que Aoi salió bien librada pero con el peso de la culpa sobre ella, todos se separaron y cada uno hizo su vida por separado en diferentes escuelas jurando no volver a mencionar lo ocurrido aquella noche, sin embargo, las cosas no quedarían allí y eso ellos lo sabrían un año después de aquel "accidente".

Aoi había terminado asistiendo a una escuela pública común y para su sorpresa Ryu también estaba allí, por lo que fortalecieron sus lazos en el último año mientras que ella se convertía en una popular School Idol con su ayuda y todo hubiese ido bien salvo por que noticias del pasado regresaron manchadas de sangre. Vieron en los periódicos como ex compañeros suyos miembros del "grupo problema" habían muerto en formas extrañas incluyendo a Midori, que fue de las primeras en desaparecer, poco después recibirían la inesperada visita de Kyoya con la que, sin siquiera saberlo, comenzaba lo que sería la peor cacería de sus vidas pues ellos eran las presas.

-Y ese es el nuevo argumento de la película –Explico Kaito ante las amenazas de la médium- Para cuando me di cuenta… los protagonistas pasaron a ser Len-san, Taniyama-san y Shibuya-san

-¿Qué hay de nosotros? –Cuestiono Bou-san interesado por su nuevo papel- ¿Quiénes seremos?

-Durante la historia, los chicos buscaran ayuda una vez que descubren que aquello que los está cazando es un espíritu –Explico Kaito librándose de la médium- Un monje, una sacerdotisa, y un hechicero serán quienes los ayuden –Agrego señalando a Bou-san, Ayako y Lin- Yasuhara-san y Brown-san serán parte del grupo de Shibuya-san igual que Hara-san

-Es bastante parecido a la realidad –Replico Ayako notando ese detalle- es decir… esas son nuestras especialidades

-Modificamos el guion para que vaya acorde con sus trabajos –Explico el asistente de Kaito- Les debemos mucho y decidimos darles más protagonismo en la filmación, además –Agrego con una ligera sonrisa- Ahora el guion ha quedado mejor que el original

-Esperamos poder responder a sus expectativas –Dijo Mai con una sonrisa en el rostro-

-Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien –Respondió Kaito con seguridad- Puede que modifiquemos un par de escenas a lo largo de la filmación, pero no será nada significativo

-¡Cuando comenzamos! –Exclamo Ayako que parecía ser la más emocionada con la película-

-Mañana por la mañana –Respondió el aludido- Tengo que ajustar un par de cosas aquí, pero mañana comenzaremos, por ahora disfruten de su estadía en el hotel

-Eso quiere decir… -Dijo Ayako mientras sujetaba a Mai del brazo- ¡Sol, playa y arena! –Exclamo arrastrando a una confundida castaña consigo-

Y sin que pudiese poner objeción alguna, Mai terminó siendo arrastrada en contra de su voluntad hacia la tienda del hotel seguida de los demás miembros de SPR, salvo por Naru que permaneció en el mismo lugar observando cómo se perdía de vista, clavando luego su vista en Kaito que sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, había olvidado un pequeño detalle y seguramente el jefe de SPR estaba dispuesto a recordárselo.

-¿Quiere explicarme esto? –Cuestiono Naru señalando un párrafo del guion-

-C-como dije hace un momento… -Respondió el aludido temiendo por su integridad física- Q-quise darle un poco de romance a la situación y pues… decidí agregar esa escena –Dijo cerrando los ojos al sentir la gélida mirada del pelinegro sobre el- L-lo siento mucho pero… esa es una de las escenas que no puede ser eliminada…

Y si Naru iba a reclamarle algo no pudo hacerlo pues el sonido de su teléfono celular lo salvo, escapando al instante junto a su asistente con la excusa de una cita con los productores, dejando tras el a un molesto pelinegro que poco le faltaba para destrozarlo ¿De quién había sido la idea? ¿Quién se había atrevido a hacer algo como eso? Definitivamente golpearía al responsable pues solo así podría calmar la rabia que le causaba el solo imaginar esa estúpida escena… ¡Con un demonio! ¡Shinomiya iba a besar a Mai! ¡Y frente a él! Cerró los puños con fuerza para luego tomar su celular entre sus manos, Lin tendría que averiguar quién era la persona responsable de aquella atrocidad.

El día pasó relativamente tranquilo si no se toma en cuenta la tensión entre Len y Naru cada vez que alguno de ellos estaba cerca de Mai mientras que esta simplemente sonreía nerviosamente sin saber qué hacer en medio de esos dos, alejándose cada vez que podía de ambos metiéndose al agua pues sabía que Naru no la seguiría hasta allí y a Len tampoco parecía gustarle mucho el broncearse pues su pálida piel le decía que no venía a la playa muy seguido, por lo que se sentía segura estando allí, sin embargo, algo que en un principio no le pareció llamativo ahora capto su atención, era más de medio día y el lugar seguía desierto salvo por los miembros de SPR, algunos empleados del hotel y los encargados de la filmación, fuera de eso no habían más personas y eso, extrañamente la inquietaba.

La noche llego más rápido de lo que hubiesen esperado y ahora se encontraban todos reunidos en el interior del hotel, específicamente en la sala de juegos que se ofrecía como parte del servicio siendo Bou-san y Ayako quienes más alboroto hacia retándose una y otra vez en diferentes juegos de mesa, sin embargo, Mai no podía estar tranquila pues tal y como vio en la playa el lugar estaba vacío salvo por ellos y eso le daba mala espina, sintió como Ayako la arrastraba a una mesa junto a Len para comenzar a jugar un partido de ping pon en parejas e increíblemente, Naru se unió al juego con Masako quedando un tenso ambiente en el lugar pues un "batalla" parecía llevarse a cabo entre el CEO de SPR y el alumno de nuevo ingreso.

Nadie parecía notar aquella anormalidad que representaba el hecho de que el hotel estuviese vacío salvo por Mai que aún permanecía inquieta y cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo fue interrumpida por la llegada de Kaito y su asistente que se unieron a la improvisada fiesta que se había formado en el lugar, tal vez solo estaba siendo paranoica y en verdad esperaba que así sea.

La dueña del hotel era una mujer bastante amable y los guio personalmente hasta las habitaciones que ocuparían, teniendo una para cada miembro del equipo y Ayako no podía estar más feliz por eso, cada quien ocupo su propia habitación y sin nada más que hacer además de descansar, se fueron a dormir.

Mai no podía conciliar el sueño pues aquella calma le resultaba inquietante, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo y el silencio que reinaba en el lugar era extenuante, al menos para ella, sin embargo, todo el ajetreo del día, los juegos realizados, las veces que había tenido que huir de Naru y Len, las bromas de Bou-san y la comodidad de la cama le habían asignado terminaron adormeciéndola completamente hasta caer rendida por el cansancio. Apenas había cerrado los ojos cuando sintió un ligero movimiento bajo la cama por lo que abrió los ojos al instante sintiendo como el movimiento aumentaba y la cama comenzaba a agitarse con violencia, por lo que se sujetó a la cabecera de la misma sin saber que más hacer, de repente, el movimiento se detuvo pero Mai no se movió, parecía estar esperando por algo y fue entonces cuando la vio, la silueta de una aterradora mujer de blancas vestiduras que comenzaba a salir desde debajo de su cama, el miedo se apodero de ella al notar como la mujer se acercaba peligrosamente, quería pedir ayuda pero la voz no salía de su garganta sintiéndose perdida al ver cada vez más cerca a la mujer "Naru" fue lo primero que vino a su mente y lo único que su boca pudo decir mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza esperando alguna agresión, sin embargo, la puerta de su habitación se abrió de improviso dejando ver a su jefe y Len que entraron rápidamente al lugar, mientras que el espíritu desaprecia.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Cuestiono Naru acercándose a la castaña mientras Len se cercioraba de que el espíritu se hubiese marchado- Mai, te pregunte si estas…-Dijo notando como ella alzaba la vista lentamente con los ojos llorosos- Mai…

Y sin palabras de por medio Mai había abrazado a Naru logrando sorprenderlo por breves segundos, respondiendo luego a aquella acción acariciando torpemente la cabeza de la mujer que se aferraba a él, demonios… él no estaba acostumbrado ese tipo de situaciones y ahora le era difícil reaccionar correctamente. Mai pudo sentir el cuerpo de su jefe tensarse ante su instintivo acto y pensado en alejarse, pero al sentir la mano de él sobre su cabeza no pudo reprimir el llanto, había estado reprimiéndose desde que todo el asunto de la escuela comenzó y era recién ahora que podía sacarlo todo por lo que se aferró con fuerza a la camisa de su jefe y lloro libremente.

Len apretó fuertemente la empuñadura de su katana al ver la escena frente a él pero no dijo nada, simplemente salió de la habitación en silencio y se quedó allí, con la espalda apoyada en una de las paredes del pasillo tragándose sus propios sentimientos por el bienestar de la castaña, ella había estado en peligro y no lo había llamado a él, "Naru" fue lo que dijo y aunque trataba de ser fuerte, eso le dolía.

Naru sintió como Mai comenzaba a calmarse y algo en su interior se removió al sentir como se alejaba de él, no quería soltarla pero ella estaba más tranquila y no tenía excusas para retenerla, maldijo internamente a su orgullo que le impedía hablar con sinceridad y simplemente la dejo ir.

-L-lo siento… -Susurro la castaña limpiando los rastros de sus lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos- A-aun cuando había dicho que no lo haría… -Agrego recordando la vez en la que prometió a Naru que cosas como esas no volverían a suceder- Y-yo no debí…

-Está bien, no me molesta –Respondió sujetando una de las mejillas de Mai con su mano derecha fijando su mirada sobre ella- Simplemente no te acostumbres –Agrego regañándose a sí mismo por como sonaron sus palabras ¡Eso no es lo que quería decir!-

-Esta vez no volverá a suceder, te lo aseguro –Contesto la castaña con una sonrisa tratando de ocultar el dolor que le causaba decir esas palabras- No te molestare más, Naru…

-No es lo que… -Trato de decir el pelinegro siendo interrumpido por los pasos de alguien-

-Ya revise la zona y no hay nada sospechoso –Dijo Len ingresando a la habitación acercándose luego a Mai tomando su mano entre las suyas- ¿Cómo estas Mai?–Cuestiono con preocupación causando un sonrojo en la castaña y la molestia de un ignorado Naru- ¿No te lastimaste?

-Estoy bien, llegaron a tiempo –Respondió la aludida con una ligera sonrisa-

-¿Qué fue lo que paso exactamente? –Cuestionó Naru tratando de romper la "intimidad" que había entre Len y Mai-

-No lo sé –Contesto la castaña encogiéndose en la cama abrazando sus rodillas- la cama simplemente comenzó a moverse, después se detuvo y de repente aprecio esa mujer… -Agrego comenzando a temblar ligeramente- Después yo no…

-Está bien Mai –Dijo Len colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de la castaña desordenando sus cabellos- Estas a salvo y eso es lo único que importa –Agrego con una ligera sonrisa que provoco un nuevo sonrojo en Mai causando la molestia de Naru- Así que… no te preocupes mas ¿De acuerdo?

-Tal vez esa mujer sea la razón por la que no hay más personas en este hotel –Dijo Naru tratado de captar la atención de los otros dos-

-¿También lo notaste? –Cuestiono Mai posando la vista sobre su jefe-

-Habría que ser idiota para no hacerlo –Contesto con ironía golpeándose mentalmente por ello-

-Los otros parecieron no notarlo –Dijo Len tratando de pasar por alto las palabras de Naru- Pero si hay alguien que puede darnos respuestas es la persona que nos trajo aquí -Agrego dispuesto a salir de la habitación- Voy a buscarlo

-Espera Len –Replico la castaña sujetando el brazo del muchacho causando nuevamente la molestia de su jefe- No iras a…

-No te preocupes –Contesto el aludido seguido de una ligera sonrisa- Esta vez seré prudente

Y sin decir más había salido de la habitación dejando tras el a una preocupada castaña y a un molesto Naru ¿De dónde había salido eso? _"Esta vez seré prudente" _había dicho Shinomiya y eso solo significaba que había sucedido algo parecido con anterioridad ¿Dónde estaba el cuándo eso sucedió? _"Durmiendo"_ fue lo que le respondió una pequeña voz en su interior que no supo de donde salió. Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente sin ser notado por Mai tratando de mantener su cordura, demonios, últimamente sus emociones estaban fuera de control y eso, al menos para alguien como él, era bastante irritante.

Lin había estado inquieto durante todo el día pues, al igual que Mai, Naru y Len, había notado la falta de huéspedes en el hotel, por lo que había decidido hablar con Naru al respecto dirigiéndose a su habitación, sin embargo, de camino a la habitación se encontró con Len que parecía ligeramente preocupado y eso le resultaba preocupante pues si él estaba involucrado en algo, era seguro que Naru también lo estuviese.

-Shinomiya-san –Llamo Lin captando la atención de Len- ¿Sucede algo malo?

-Atacaron a Mai, un espíritu apareció en su habitación y no sabemos de dónde salió –Respondió el aludido con seriedad- En estos momentos Shibuya esta con ella

-¿Cómo esta Taniyama-san? –Cuestiono el mayor preocupado por el estado de la castaña-

-Sana y salva –Respondió Len- No sé si lo ha notado pero este hotel es bastante extraño –Agrego dirigiéndose al mayor- No hay nadie más a parte de los empleados y nosotros

-También lo note –Contesto el aludido- Y era de eso de lo que venía a hablar con Naru, algo parecía no estar bien y veo que no me equivoque al sospechar

-Creo que solo la persona que nos trajo aquí podría explicarnos lo que sucede –Dijo Len dando la espalda a Lin para retomar su camino- Le pido que reúna a todos en la habitación de Mai, yo llevare a Kaito-san allí cuanto antes

Lin simplemente asintió y cada quien fue a su destino, mientras que las cosas en la habitación de Mai parecían bastante incomodas para los ocupantes actuales. Naru no sabía exactamente que decir y Mai simplemente podía sonrojarse ante la presencia de su jefe, en momentos como ese Naru odiaba no ser tan… él, pues si fuera un poco más como Bou-san o Yasuhara sabría que decirle a Mai, un ligero suspiro escapó de su boca y cuando estaba dispuesto a decir lo primero que se le viniese a la cabeza, vio como Mai se ponía de pie detallando su cuerpo que era cubierto por un pijama que se amoldaba perfectamente a su figura cosa que hizo quedar en el olvido lo que iba a decir mientras que su corazón pareció detenerse por breves segundos ¿Qué estaba pasando con él? Sabía que sus emociones estaban un poco descontroladas pero… ¿Sus hormonas también? Maldijo internamente a Len por no decírselo y lo maldijo más aun al notar como Mai se acercaba a él y su pulso comenzaba a acelerarse, estaba en problemas pues no sabía hasta qué punto pudiese mantener el control de sí mismo.

-¿Naru? –Cuestiono la castaña notando un poco extraño a su jefe- ¿Te sientes bien? Pareces… raro…

-No pasa nada… -Respondió sintiendo como un agota de sudor se deslizaba por su mejilla ante la cercanía de Mai-

-¿Seguro? –Insistió la castaña tocando la frente del pelinegro con el dorso de su mano- Parece que tienes fiebre…

-¿Es que tu cerebro es tan pequeño que no puede comprender lo que dije? –Cuestiono fríamente sin quererlo, golpeándose mentalmente por ello-

-Sí, es pequeño, por eso se preocupa por estúpidos Narcisistas que ni siquiera notan su presencia –Respondió la castaña con molestia alejándose de el- No volveré a preocuparme por ti, vete y que Masako te cuide, yo no lo hare mas

-¿Qué tiene que ver Hara-san en esto? –Cuestiono el pelinegro sujetando el brazo de Mai-

-Olvida lo que dije –Respondió la castaña zafándose del agarre de Naru- Simplemente no volveré a preocuparme por ti, me canse de todo esto…

-¡De qué demonios estás hablando! –Exclamo Naru sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por su forma de reaccionar- Mai, no sé qué estés pensando pero…

-Suficiente Naru, no más… por favor… -Pidió la castaña y cuando Naru la vio a los ojos, reconoció en ella una mezcla de sentimientos que no supo explicar, enfado, duda, resignación…-

-Espera… –Replico Naru sujetando la muñeca de Mai sin siquiera pensarlo- Hace un momento no quise decir…

Y lo que fuese a decirle quedo en el aire pues el sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo interrumpió, soltando a Mai que simplemente se acercó a Shinomiya que venía entrando junto a Lin y los otros miembros de SPR además de la dueña del hotel, demonios, acababa de arruinarlo todo con Mai.

Cuando Len entro a la habitación pudo notar la tensión entre Naru y Mai por lo que dedujo que algo había pasado y lo corroboro cuando la castaña se acercó a él y se aferró a su brazo, definitivamente algo había pasado entre ellos pero eso lo averiguaría después, ahora lo más importante era la seguridad de Mai.

-Estamos todos aquí –Dijo Len captando la atención de los presentes- ¿Quiere explicarnos que sucede? Kaito-san

-Juro que esta vez tampoco tengo idea de lo que pasa –Respondió el aludido posando luego la vista en su asistente- ¿Tu sabes algo?

-Hice las reservaciones aquí porque era el lugar más cercano a las locaciones –Respondió el aludido- Y también porque era uno de los más cómodos y baratos de la zona

-¿Esperan que creamos eso? –Cuestiono Bou-san con cierta molestia- Cada vez que nos involucramos con ustedes algo sucede y…

-No es culpa suya… -Susurró la dueña del hotel mientras se aferraba los pliegues de su pijama- Nosotros no les dijimos nada del "problema" –Explico enfrentando a los miembros de SPR- Es justamente por eso que no hay más clientes en el hotel…

-Y el problema es esa mujer ¿Cierto? –Cuestiono Len recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta- Debo suponer que se esparcieron rumores sobre la "aparición" y por eso las personas dejaron de venir

-Si… -Respondió la mujer con la mirada clavada en el suelo- cuando es mujer apareció todo se vino abajo, nuestros clientes se fueron y cuando Kaito-san apareció… no tuvimos el valor de decirle lo que sucedía, necesitábamos clientes o tendríamos que cerrar

-¿Desde cuándo? –Cuestiono Naru a la mujer- ¿Desde cuándo es que ese espíritu comenzó a manifestarse?

-Hace tres meses, que fue cuando llegamos aquí, mi hermano y yo heredamos esta propiedad de nuestros padres –Respondió a mujer sin atreverse a enfrentar la mirada del CEO de SPR- Solíamos escuchar una melodía que venía desde el exterior y llegamos a pensar que se trataba de algún cliente del hotel, pero después, mi hermano descubrió que era un fantasma –Agrego cerrando los puños con fuerza- Desde ese entonces, esa mujer parecía haberlo encantado, ya no me hacía caso y simplemente desaprecia durante horas

-¿Dónde está su hermano? –Cuestiono Naru sin darle tregua a la mujer-

-Debe estar en su habitación –Respondió la dueña- Desde que esa mujer comenzó a ser agresiva rara vez sale de allí

-Eso fue… ¿Desde cuándo? –Pregunto Len-

-Hace un mes–Dijo la mujer- Desde el mes pasado esa mujer comenzó a atacar a los huéspedes y pronto dejaron de venir –Explico con cierta culpa- Lo siento, debimos decírselos, esa mujer es peligrosa y nosotros los hemos expuesto a ella…

-¡No es cierto! –Exclamo un joven de unos 20 años desde la puerta de la habitación entrando luego a la misma- ¡Ella no es así! ¡Algo le paso! Yo… yo lo se… -Agrego cerrando los puños con fuerza- Ella no atacaría a nadie…

-¡Ya basta Rei! ¡Siempre dices lo mismo!–Regaño la dueña del hotel a su hermano menor- Esa mujer es un espíritu maligno

-¡No lo es! ¡Ella n….!–Exclamo el muchacho sujetando luego su pecho fuertemente preocupando a su hermana-

-¡Rei! –Dijo la mujer sujetando a su hermano que sujetaba su pecho, preocupada pues el muchacho padecía de un mal cardiaco- Cálmate… Esto no es bueno para tu corazón…

-E-ella no es mala… -Susurro mientras se zafaba del garre de su hermana y salía de la habitación con dificultad-

-Rei… -Susurro Akane, la dueña del hotel- Lamento esto… -Agrego dirigiéndose a los miembros de SPR- Como les dije… el parece encantado con esa mujer y aun con todo lo que ha sucedido la sigue defendiendo

-Creo que eso es suficiente por hoy –Dijo Len tomando el papel de "líder" según Bou-san que simplemente callo al sentir la mirada de Naru sobre el- Es tarde, podremos seguir con esto mañana

-¿Mañana? –Cuestiono la mujer con incertidumbre- ¿N-no se irán del hotel?

-Creo que sí puedo ayudar en algo, entonces debo hacerlo –Respondió Len seguido de una ligera sonrisa- Así que no pienso irme, no sé si los demás…

-Me quedo –Respondió Mai sujetando el brazo de Len- Después de todo, nuestro fuerte son los fantasmas ¿Verdad Bou-san?

-Claro, nosotros también ayudaremos ¿Cierto? –Respondió el aludido recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de los otros, salvo de Naru que permanecía en silencio- Así que no se preocupe Akane-san SPR se encargara de todo –Agrego seguido de una sonrisa, la misma que se borró al instante al recordar a su narcisista jefe- No te molesta ¿Verdad Naru-chan?

-No tenemos el equipo necesario pero haremos lo posible –Dijo el pelinegro sin alternativa a negarse causando la celebración general-

-¡Muchas gracias! –Exclamo emocionada la mujer- No tengo como pagarles

-Una buena cena después del trabajo será suficiente –Respondió Len seguido de una sonrisa recibiendo el apoyo general-

Akane simplemente asintió mientras unas lágrimas de felicidad se deslizaron por sus mejillas pues al fin podría librarse de aquella maldición que significaba esa mujer y podría retomar su vida normal, sin fantasmas y con su hermano recuperado.

Naru decidió que ninguno debía dormir solo por lo que comenzaron a usar habitaciones dobles, quedando Masako con Ayako, Bou-san con Yasuhara y Lin con John, cosa que sorprendió a los miembros de SPR pues normalmente Lin compartía habitación con Naru, quedando como última opción el que su narcisista jefe compartiera habitación con Len pues ninguno de ellos podía dormir con Mai, sin embargo, lo que más les sorprendió fue que dejase a la castaña sin vigilancia siendo ella la más vulnerable en esos casos, pero prefirieron no preguntar pues sus razones debía tener para hacer algo como eso.

Mai se removió en su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero algo no la dejaba tranquila, pues, además del hecho de que Naru la había dejado sola después de ser atacada, estaba el comportamiento del hermano de Akane, Rei según recordaba, ese muchacho defendía a capa y espada al fantasma de esa mujer y, aunque su hermana dijera que estaba encantado, ella tenía la sospecha de que no pues su "instinto animal" como le decía Naru, le decía que aquel muchacho no mentía y que tenía razones para decir lo que dijo, decidió entonces hablar con él cuando amaneciera y, a pesar de estar asustada, el sueño la fue venciendo quedando profundamente dormida.

Naru y Len permanecían de pie, frente a frente en el pasillo fuera de la habitación de Mai, ambos en el más absoluto silencio mientras parecían meditar la situación y ninguno parecía tener intenciones de marcharse, siendo Len quien tomase la palabra rompiendo aquel tenso ambiente entre los dos.

-¿Por qué no vas a dormir, Shibuya? –Cuestiono al CEO de SPR- Es bastante tarde

-Por la misma razón que tu –Respondió el aludido con mirada seria sin indicio de broma o provocación- Este ataque no fue normal, de todos los que nos hospedamos aquí, eligió a Mai directamente

-El espíritu comenzó a ser agresivo desde hace un mes –Dijo Len recostando su espalda contra la pared tras el- La misma fecha en que "el" encontró a Mai

-Y ahora la ataca directamente aquí –Replico Naru imitando a Len, recostándose también contra la pared- La pregunta es… ¿Cómo supo que ella estaría aquí? Además, de todos los hoteles que pudiesen tener un fantasma en el… Terminamos justamente aquí –Agrego analizando la situación- todo esto parece una trampa muy bien planeada

-Sospecharía de Kaito-san porque nos trajo a este hotel, pero él no parece saber nada de lo que ocurre, además, no tiene la marca que tenía el director de la escuela –Dijo tratando de encontrar algún culpable- Aunque tampoco lo descartaría como posible responsable

-El caso es que no podemos dejar sola a Mai –Dijo Naru apretando la empuñadura de su katana- Sea coincidencia o no el hecho de que esa mujer la tacara primero, no podemos descuidarnos

-Es verdad, entonces… –Respondió Len mientras estiraba los brazos tratando de relajarse- Esta noche yo cuidare de ella

-En tus sueños, Shinomiya –Dijo Naru enfrentando a su "rival"- Seré yo quien la cuide

-Es realmente divertido ver como las emociones te dominan ahora que son más intensas –Replico Len con burla- Cuando te conocí parecías un bloque de hielo y ahora…

-Cierra la boca Shinomiya –Dijo el pelinegro apuntando con su katana al sujeto frente a el-

-Ok, ok, no te enojes –Contesto Len empezando a caminar hacia su habitación - Pero te advierto una cosa –Agrego deteniéndose por breves instantes, viéndolo de reojo con expresión intimidante- Controla tus instintos, Shibuya, no te atrevas a aprovecharte de ella mientras duerme

-¿Crees que soy como tú? –Cuestiono con ironía-

-En la situación en la que te encuentras, sin poder dominar correctamente tus nuevas habilidades, tus instintos pueden ser más fuertes que la razón –Dijo con seriedad antes de retomar su camino- Te matare si la lastimas

Naru permaneció en silencio, observando brevemente la silueta de su rival perderse por el pasillo mientras que sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza y, aunque odiara recocerlo, ese sujeto tenía razón pues con solo tener cerca a la castaña su cuerpo reaccionaba como nunca antes lo había hecho y era precisamente esa la razón que lo había llevado a reaccionar de mala manera a la preocupación de Mai, recordándole que debía arreglar las cosas con ella, por lo que toco la puerta de la habitación sin obtener respuesta decidiendo entrar con cuidado pues ella podría estar durmiendo y, efectivamente, ella se encontraba en medio de la cama cubierta con unas delgadas sabanas que se amoldaban a su figura mientras su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente acorde a su respiración. Naru se acercó en silencio hasta la cama observando lo tranquila que ella parecía al dormir, nada que ver con su enérgica asistente a la que le gustaba molestar, acerco su mano hasta el rostro femenino y aparto unos mechones de cabello que cubrían sus mejillas, permitiéndole detallar mejor la tranquila expresión que tenía al dormir, era realmente hermosa y él había sido un idiota al no querer aceptar sus sentimientos por ella hasta ahora. Pudo notar como murmuraba algo en sueños y su curiosidad lo llevo a acercarse un poco más mientras que el aroma de la castaña se colaba por sus fosas nasales, esbozando luego una ligera sonrisa al oír lo que decía pues era su nombre el que salía de sus labios, sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para disfrutar el momento, pues vio con nerviosismo como Mai despertaba y él no tenía como explicar el hecho de que estuviese allí en su habitación y viéndola dormir, ahora estaba en problemas.

-¿Naru? –Cuestiono la castaña aun adormecida por el sueño- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Hay algo que debas mostrarme? –Cuestiono descolocando al pelinegro que no entendía la actitud de la castaña-

-¿Mostrarte? –Pregunto Naru tratando de comprender la situación-

-Siempre que apareces en mis sueños es para mostrarme algo ¿No? –Dijo la castaña aun adormecida- ¿Qué es esta vez?

-No… no es nada… -Respondió el pelinegro seguido de una ligera sonrisa, por ahora se había salvado- Solo… solo quería verte… -Agrego acercándose a ella sentándose luego en el borde de la cama aprovechando la situación, después de todo… Mai creía que era un sueño ¿No?- Saber cómo estabas…

-Deberías sonreír así más seguido -Dijo la castaña con un ligero sonrojo, acariciando la mejilla de su jefe con su mano derecha- Me gusta tu sonrisa

-¿Te gusto? –Cuestiono acercando su rostro al de Mai sintiendo algo parecido a descargas eléctricas cuando sintió los dedos de la castaña rozar sus mejillas- Dime Mai… ¿Te gusto? –Insistió mirando directamente a los ojos a su asistente-

-¿P-por qué lo preguntas? –Dijo la castaña sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza pues era el sueño más real que había tenido hasta ahora-

-Porque tú a mi si… -Respondió el aludido acercando su rostro al de Mai hasta casi rozar sus labios- Me gustas Mai…

Y si ella quiso decir algo, no pudo hacerlo pues Naru cerró la distancia entre los dos uniendo sus labios en un beso, Mai sintió sus mejillas arder ante ese intimo contacto mientras su corazón se aceleraba a niveles preocupantes, sintiendo luego como Naru deslizaba su lengua sobre sus labios intentando que abriera la boca sin forzarla y ella, rindiéndose ante él, le permitió el acceso entreabriendo sus labios como respuesta pensando que, al menos en sueños, podía estar con Naru de esa forma.

El corazón de Naru comenzó a latir rápidamente cuando sintió los manos de Mai deslizarse por su nuca, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo mientras comenzaba a responder a su beso. Deslizo sus manos hasta la cintura de Mai y sin pensarlo mucho aumento la intensidad del beso recorriendo cada rincón de la boca de Mai, enredando su lengua con la suya mientras que sus manos se deslizaban por el cuerpo de la castaña, repartiendo suaves caricias por encima de su pijama, y para cuando fue consciente de lo que sucedía, tenía a una sonrojada Mai bajo su cuerpo respirando con dificultad, con los labios hinchados y ojos llorosos, mientras el apenas le daba tiempo para respirar pues por más que probara su "sabor" no podía saciarse de ella, su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar y pronto se vio en la necesidad de ir mas halla de unas simples caricias, besándola nuevamente al tiempo que sus inquietas manos se deslizaban por debajo de la blusa de la castaña arrancando un pequeño gemido de ella y fue entonces que "despertó" del trance en el que había entrado, recordando las palabras de Len_ "Controla tus instintos Shibuya, no te atrevas a aprovecharte de ella" _por lo que se detuvo al instante ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¡Estaba aprovechándose de Mai! Sintió la mano de la castaña posarse sobre su mejilla con expresión preocupada, seguramente por la forma en que se detuvo posando luego la vista sobre ella, demonios… si ella seguía así de cerca y con esa expresión en el rostro él no…

-¿Qué sucede? –Cuestiono con preocupación, sin saber lo que causaba en el-

-No… no pasa nada… -Susurro Naru esbozando una ligera sonrisa, recostando a Mai sobre la cama- Ahora debes descansar –Dijo depositando un casto beso en la frente de la castaña- Duerme…

E inesperadamente para él, Mai cayo profundamente dormida recordando que Shinomiya podía hacer eso, tal vez lo había hecho de forma inconsciente, o simplemente Mai estaba cansada, eso no lo sabía y tampoco intentaría averiguarlo pues no quería tentar su suerte. Dejo a Mai durmiendo y con paso sigiloso salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él, chocando luego su frente contra la misma, casi había cometido una locura dentro de esa habitación y lo peor era que aún tenía el impulso de entrar al cuarto, apresar a Mai contra la cama y hacerle… sacudió la cabeza de una lado a otro tratando de despejarse lográndolo solo después de verter el agua de un florero sobre su cabeza, definitivamente tenía que aprender a controlar esos impulsos…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de esta ocasión, sé que quedo un poco largo y en parte es para disculparme por la demora, pero también porque mañana comienzo mis clases nuevamente y no podre actualizar con regularidad como lo tenía previsto, espero me sepan comprender y que no abandonen esta historia T_T en fin. Les deseo una buena semana ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	11. Comportamientos

_¡Hola a todos! Lamento la tardanza, pero he tenido mucho trabajo últimamente y es hasta ahora que he podido actualizar, pero bueno, no están aquí para escuchar mis traumas XD así que paso a dejarles el capítulo de hoy._

_¡Cierto! Agradecimientos especiales a: __**Tsuki Shibuya**__, Gracias por comentar mi historia, cada vez que leo un comentario soy feliz *0* lamento la tardanza, pero aquí está el capítulo, contra viento y marea logro llegar XD espero que lo disfrutes. __**Dracony**__, antes que nada, gracias por comentar esta y otras historias que escribo XD y bueno, me alegra que disfrutes de la historia y es de Ayako X Len me mato XD pobrecito, soportara a Ayako XD en sin, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado. __**Minako Uchiha012**__, gracias por seguir mi historia XD lamento la tardanza, pero estoy en la recta final de mi carrera y los trabajos son bastante pesado así que casi no me da tiempo de escribir T_T en fin, espero que disfrutes este episodio también *0*_

_Ahora sí, con los agradecimientos hechos, aquí les dejo este nuevo episodio de El alumno de nuevo ingreso._

_**Comportamientos**_

A la mañana siguiente Mai despertó ligeramente mareada y con un extraño sabor a menta en la boca, cosa bastante rara pues ella no recordaba haber comido nada mentolado el día anterior, pero le restó importancia y cuando estaba levantándose de la cama, los recuerdos de su "intenso" sueño vinieron de golpe a ella, sonrojándose furiosamente por lo "pervertida" que era al soñar con ese tipo de cosas y más aún, con Naru, cosa que provoco una triste sonrisa en su rostro pues estaba consciente de que solo en sus más disparatados sueños, Naru le prestaría atención. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro palmeando luego sus mejillas dándose ánimos, de nada le servía deprimirse por algo que no tenía solución, se levantó de la cama, entro a la ducha, tomo un baño y luego de cambiarse fue a buscar a la dueña del hotel para preguntarle por su hermano tal y como tenía pensado, pero no fue necesario, pues lo vio de pie en la terraza del hotel con la mirada perdida en el basto mar que desde allí se apreciaba.

-He… ¿Rei-san? –Llamo la castaña captando la atención del muchacho- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-¿Qué quieres? –Cuestiono secamente viéndola con desprecio o al menos eso le aprecio a Mai-

-S-solo quiero hablar sobre ella… la mujer que apareció anoche -Respondió la castaña con un nerviosa sonrisa ¿Era idea suyo o ese chico la odiaba?-

-No tengo nada que decir –Contesto el muchacho devolviendo la vista hacia el mar- Vete

-Yo creo todo lo contrario –Dijo la castaña parándose junto al muchacho posando la vista en el mar- Anoche la defendiste de todos, por eso creo que hay algo que no has dicho

-¿Y de que servirá que lo diga ahora? –Cuestiono el muchacho enfrentando la mirada de Mai- Según escuche de mi hermana, ustedes son caza-fantasmas ¿Quieres que te diga lo que se para que puedan eliminarla? –Dijo con rabia contenida mientras sujetaba con fuerza la baranda en la que estaba apoyado- Pues no lo hare, ustedes no son nadie para decidir quién puede existir y quien no

-No pretendemos hacer eso –Replico la castaña con serenidad pues algo le decía que había más detrás de aquellas palabras- Solo queremos ayudarla, ella está sufriendo en estos momentos y de seguir así, su alma jamás podrá descansar –Explico Mai tratando de mantener la calma ante la actitud del muchacho- Así que, por favor… dime lo que sabes

Un tenso silencio se formó entre ambos después de aquellas palabras pues, mientras que Rei parecía meditarlas, Mai simplemente lo observaba esperando por uno respuesta y notando como la expresión del muchacho cambiaba hasta llegar a decaer ligeramente, confirmando así que él sabía algo que los demás no entendían.

-Ella solo quería cantar… -Susurro Rei después de aquel periodo de silencio- Todos los días iba a escucharla y ella nunca me hizo daño…

-¿Desde cuándo? –Cuestiono Mai indagando más en el asunto -

-Desde que llegamos aquí –Explico el muchacho aferrándose con fuerza a la baranda- Estaba dando un paseo por los alrededores ya que Akane no deja que me esfuerce por lo frágil que es mi corazón, fue entonces cuando la vi por primera vez, Haruka estaba de pie en aquel risco –Dijo Rei señalando uno cercano que se podía ver desde su posición- Su canto me atrajo y cuando pude verla de cerca…

-¿Qué sucedió? –Cuestiono Mai ante el silencio del muchacho-

-No pude apartar los ojos de ella, nunca más… –Respondió seguido de una sonrisa que Mai comprendió rápidamente- En un principio no creí que fuera un espíritu, Haruka se veía como cualquier chica normal –Explico el muchacho dando a entender a Mai que ese era el nombre del espíritu, con la mirada perdida sonriendo tristemente- Con el tiempo note que era un fantasma pero no me importo… ella solía aparecer en mi habitación durante las noches para que no olvidase tomar mi medicina del corazón ¿Cómo puede alguien así ser mala?

-¿Te gusta? –Cuestiono Mai ante aquella insólita situación pues era la primera vez que oía algo parecido-

-Suena estúpido ¿Cierto? –Dijo el muchacho con una triste sonrisa en el rostro- Enamorarse de alguien que ya no debería estar en este mundo…

-No creo que se así –Respondió la castaña sonriendo ligeramente- Quiero decir… nadie elige de quien enamorase, simplemente sucede…

-Ella dijo que vivió hace décadas aquí –Dijo el muchacho un poco más relajado ante las palabras de Mai- Este hotel es bastante antiguo y tiene como tradición hacer una fiesta cuando termina el verano, desde hace tiempo, el evento central es un festival en el que se reúne gente de los alrededores –Explico Rei a la castaña- Ella me dijo que iba a cantar la noche en que murió pero sufrió un paro cardiaco por lo que no llego a presentarse y se lamenta por ello, creo que eso es lo que la mantiene atada a este mundo, el no haber podido cumplir aquel sueño

-Sabes que ella tendrá que irse ¿Cierto? –Cuestiono Mai viendo con tristeza al muchacho junto a ella- Esa mujer no pertenece a este mundo

-Estoy consciente de eso… lo supe desde el principio… -Respondió el muchacho cerrando los puños con fuerza- Ella tendría que marcharse algún día

-¿Nos ayudaras? –Pregunto la castaña al muchacho- Quiero decir… ¿La ayudaras a descansar?

-Si… -Contesto Rei ocultando la mirada tras el flequillo de su cabello tratando de ocultar la lagrima que escapo de sus ojos- Yo… yo seré quien la salve esta vez…

-¡Mai! –Llamo Naru acercándose a ella- ¿Qué haces aquí? Recuerdo haber dicho anoche que no deben salir solos

-Estaba hablando con Rei-san –Contesto la castaña mientras Naru veía con cierto recelo al muchacho frente a el- Me conto un par de cosas que pueden ser de utilidad

-Te escucho –Respondió Naru ligeramente irritado con "Rei-san" pues hasta donde él estaba enterado, ese sujeto no hablaba con nadie, pero ahora estaba allí, conversando con Mai cuando la noche anterior solo apareció para gritar a todos-

Mai comenzó con su relato y pronto Naru dejo los celos de lado y presto atención a la historia contada por la castaña pues de ser cierto lo que Rei decía, Haruka había comenzado a ser agresiva al mismo tiempo que los incidentes de la escuela comenzaron, convenciéndose cada vez más de que todo era una trampa para acabar con Mai, la pregunta era… ¿De quién? Todo era demasiado perfecto y no tenía pruebas suficientes para determinar un culpable pues su principal sospechoso parecía no saber nada de la situación, demonios… estaba en un callejón sin salida. Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de su celular que indicaba la llamada de Kaito, el mismo que lo citaba en el lobby del hotel para llevarlos al lugar de grabación constatando que Mai recibía la misma llamada; se acercó a ella para que fuesen juntos a la reunión pero Mai simplemente paso junto a él sin decirle nada, recordándole que aún no había solucionado la pequeña pelea que habían tenido la noche anterior, genial… un problema más que agregarle a la lista. Un ligero suspiro escapo de su boca y pronto salió detrás de Mai, definitivamente tenía que arreglar las cosas con ella antes de que Shinomiya aprovechase la situación para acercarse más.

Rei esbozo una ligera sonrisa al ver como Naru seguía a Mai, devolviendo luego la vista hacia el mar mientras la imagen de una sonriente Haruka surcaba su memoria, era doloroso para él pero de una u otra forma la ayudaría a encontrar el descanso que su alma necesitaba, después de todo… a él tampoco le quedaba mucho tiempo y más temprano que tarde, podría alcanzarla en el otro mundo.

Para cuando Naru y Mai llegaron al lugar, todos estaban ya reunidos y listos para partir a la primera locación de grabación siendo su primer destino un local cercano al hotel que sería usado para un pequeño concierto que daría Aoi, optando por comenzar con escenas avanzadas de la película pues las otras las realizarían en la escuela de Mai cuando esta estuviese reparada. La escena relataba el reencuentro de Aoi y Ryu con Kyoya que, después de indagar sobre la misteriosa muerte de los implicados en el "accidente" ocurrido el año anterior, llegaba para prevenirlos y buscar juntos una solución, despertando nuevamente los sentimientos dormidos que tenía por la muchacha pero esta ya había comenzado una relación con Ryu, desatándose así el triángulo amoroso que acompañaría a los protagonistas hasta el final de su terrorífica travesía.

Todos estaban atentos a la señal del director que daría comienzo con el rodaje de la escena designada, Mai inhalo una buena cantidad de aire tratando de relajar sus nervios pues, según el guion de la historia, Aoi era un School Idol por lo que tenía que simular que estaba cantando siguiendo una coreografía que apenas había logrado memorizar, es decir, tenía que hacer un Play Back, definitivamente el _"favor" _le estaba saliendo muy caro.

Todo quedo en silencio mientras que los tres protagonistas estaban listos para comenzar con la filmación esperando solo la indicación del director, lo vieron tomar su respectiva posición y después de oír la palabra _"Acción"_ cada quien se sumergió completamente en su personaje para dar vida a la mencionada película.

Kyoya se encontraba de pie observando en medio del tumulto de gente a Aoi, la misma que saludaba alegremente a los asistentes de ese pequeño evento, deteniendo brevemente la mirada sobre él, sin embargo, aquel gesto no duro mucho tiempo pues continuo con su recorrido visual, deteniéndose esa vez en Ryu que estaba allí también, ambos sonrieron y algo dentro de Kyoya se removió con aquella acción mezclándose con las emociones de Naru, dando como resultado un expresión perfecta, según el director, más aun con la canción que Aoi interpreto posando la vista sobre el en todo momento y algo le decía a Naru que esos podrían ser los verdaderos sentimientos de Mai mezclados con los del personaje.

"_Debes estar usando la ropa que te compre, debes estar usando el perfume que te di y ahora probablemente sonríes mientras la miras._

_¿Te gusta tanto que tuviste que abandonarme? ¿Qué tanto tengo que mejorar?_

_Quiero olvidarme de ti, pero estuvimos tanto tiempo los dos juntos, el tiempo ha pasado injustamente y las lágrimas siguen cayendo._

_Te mostrare una yo completamente distinta, te mostrare una yo más bonita, no quiero llorar como una estúpida, ni por amor, ni por ti._

_Conoceré a un hombre mejor y te mostrare que soy más feliz que tú, estoy bien sin ti, no me rendiré, obsérvame._

_Prolijamente cambie mi peinado, cuidadosamente me maquille, con mis tacones altos y mi minifalda todos voltean a verme._

_Si te llego a ver en la calle, te daré una sonrisa encantadora, pasare a un lado de tu sorprendida cara y seguiré caminando._

_Te mostrare una yo completamente distinta, te mostrare una yo más bonita, no quiero llorar como una estúpida, ni por amor, ni por ti._

_Conoceré a un hombre mejor y te mostrare que soy más feliz que tú, estoy bien sin ti, no me rendiré, obsérvame._

_Botare el anillo que me diste, quemare las cartas que me escribiste, te olvidare sin resentimientos, te olvidare, te borrare."_

Naru, o mejor dicho, Kyoya, sintió una opresión en el pecho al ver como Aoi extendía la mano a alguien del público y era Ryu quien subía a acompañarla mientras recibía los aplausos de su público, esa canción era el cierre del concierto y cuando todos los fanáticos se fueron, Kyoya quedo solo fuera del local esperando a Ryu y Aoi quienes salieron juntos y tomados de la mano, haciendo que la opresión en el pecho de Kyoya/Naru creciera.

-Kyoya… -Susurro Aoi apretando inconscientemente la mano de Ryu-

-No esperaba volver a verte –Dijo Ryu sin soltar la mano de Aoi viéndolo fijamente-

-¿Podemos hablar? –Cuestiono Kyoya/Naru con una dolida expresión en el rostro mientras que un _"perfecto"_ escapaba nuevamente de boca de Kaito- Es importante

-Si es sobre lo que paso hace un año –Respondió Ryu con seriedad- No tenemos intención de volverá tocar ese tema, es más, nosotros…

-Están muertos –Dijo Kyoya cerrando los puños con fuerza tratando de ignorar las manos entrelazadas de Ryu y Aoi- Todos los que estuvimos aquella noche, todos sin excepción, salvo nosotros, todos han muerto uno tras otro sin explicación alguna…

Y la sorpresa no tardo en reflejarse en los ojos de ambos muchachos pues no esperaban oír algo como eso siendo imposibilitados de decir algo pues un ruido procedente de algún lugar cercano los alerto al instante, siendo lo único que vieron, la silueta de un hombre vestido de negro que parecía observarlos para luego desparecer.

-¡Corte!–Exclamo Kaito seguido de una enorme sonrisa en el rostro- ¡La escena queda!

Un suspiro de alivio escapo de boca de Mai al oír el "Ok" del director recibiendo luego una sonrisa de parte de Len, sintiendo como los colores subían a sus mejillas al recordar que era su "novia" desviando la vista hacia Naru, sintiendo sus mejillas arder aún más pues su mente se encargó de recordarle el sueño que había tenido con él, definitivamente necesitaba alejarse de ellos o podría desmayarse en cualquier momento.

Grabaron una par de escenas más siendo felicitados por Kaito pues eran pocas las veces que repetían alguna toma y eso era bastante bueno o al menos eso decía el director, pronto llego la hora del almuerzo y todos respiraron tranquilos por el descanso, sin embargo, Mai tenía que hablar con Len y saber si su _"sueño"_ fue en realidad eso, un sueño, o por el contrario, fue un recuerdo de infancia extrañamente olvidada.

Naru vio como Mai se acercaba a Len y después de decirle un par de cosas al oído, ambos se marcharon del comedor donde se encontraban, cosa que lo tenía de mal humor ¿A dónde iban esos dos? ¿Por qué no hablaban en el comedor como todos? ¿Qué demonios tenía que decirle Mai a ese sujeto? Demonios… en verdad le molestaba la actitud de Mai para con Shinomiya, más aun cuando la noche anterior había dicho que le "gustaba" bueno, no exactamente pero… el caso era que no le había sido indiferente e incluso lo había besado, de repente, sintió como su temperatura comenzaba a subir y bebió de un solo trago el agua helada que tenía en frente, era mejor dejar de pensar en lo que sucedió y hacer algo más productivo, seguirlos.

Para Len fue un poco extraño el hecho de que Mai le hubiese pedido hablar a solas y lejos de sus bulliciosos compañeros, era raro, pero no por eso iba a negarse, siguiéndola luego hasta la terraza del hotel sin notar la presencia de "alguien" que los estaba siguiendo. Vio como Mai comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos sin decir palabra alguna notando también un curioso color carmín en sus mejillas y cierto nerviosismo en ella, cosa que no hizo más que causar su curiosidad.

-¿Qué sucede Mai? –Cuestiono el muchacho asustando a Mai- ¿De qué querías hablarme?

-B-bueno, yo… -Susurro la castaña sintiendo como el sonrojo de sus mejillas aumentaba- Yo quería saber si… si tu… ¡Quería saber si ya nos conocíamos! –Exclamo reuniendo todo su valor- E-el día que dormí en tu casa tuve un sueño… uno donde tú y yo…

-Entonces lo recordaste… -Susurro Len captando la atención de la castaña, dirigiéndole luego una nostálgica sonrisa- Supongo que ya no tiene caso negarlo

-E-eso quiere decir que… tu y yo… -Replico la castaña sin perder el sonrojo de sus mejillas- Ya nos conocíamos… ¿cierto?

-Pasamos mucho tiempo jugando en el templo cuando éramos niños –Contesto Len apoyándose en la baranda con la mirada perdida en el mar- Nos llevábamos bastante bien

-¿Por qué no recuerdo nada? –Pregunto Mai con incertidumbre-

-Tuve que borrar tus recuerdos –Respondió el pelinegro posando la mirada sobre ella, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el- Fue la única forma que encontré para protegerte

-¿Protegerme? –Cuestiono Mai con duda mientras que recordaba uno de sus sueños donde una sombra los atacaba y él la defendía- Las sombras… tú me protegiste aquella vez… ¿Qué eran esas cosas?

-Yokai –Respondió el aludido sin apartar la vista de la castaña- Esas cosas están bajo las ordenes de alguien que quiere eliminarte por el poder que duerme dentro de ti –Explico sujetando la mejilla de Mai con su mano derecha causando un sonrojo en ella- Es por eso que selle tus recuerdos junto al poder que permanecía en tu interior cuando éramos niños, todo fue para protegerte Mai

-Len… -Susurro la castaña tocando la mano del pelinegro evitando que abandonase su mejilla- Yo… quiero decir… nosotros… Fuimos nov...

-Dejémoslo así… -Replico Len callando lo que la castaña iba a decirle- Por ahora solo… solo dejemos las cosas de esta forma –Agrego abrazando sorpresivamente a la castaña- No quiero que te presiones con cosas que sucedieron hace años

-Pero yo… yo necesito saber… -Replico la castaña sonrojada con el rostro oculto en el pecho de Len- Si tú y yo…

-Lo importante es el ahora –Dijo Len haciendo que Mai lo mirase- Quiero que… si posas tus ojos en mi sea porque así lo quieres y no por sentirte atada a un recuerdo –Agrego chocando su frente con la de Mai- En estos momentos, mi prioridad es protegerte y… y la de Shibuya también…

-¿Naru? –Cuestiono confundida la castaña separándose de Len-

-Si… -Respondió Len liberando a la castaña sonriendo ligeramente- Shibuya está al tanto de todo –Agrego sorprendiendo a Mai- Él estuvo conmigo durante los días que despareció, estuvimos entrenando hasta que pudo controlar decentemente su poder

-Pero… su cuerpo… -Replico Mai con preocupación causando una ligera opresión en el pecho de Len por la preocupación que mostraba la castaña- Él no debería…

-Ahora no tiene problemas para usarlo –Agrego sujetando el rostro de Mai entre sus manos haciendo que lo mirase- No te preocupes más, solo deja que te protejamos…

-Pero… -Replico la castaña siendo silenciada al sentir los brazos de Len rodeando su cuerpo-

-Estaremos bien –Dijo el pelinegro estrechando a la mujer entre sus brazos- No debes preocuparte, ni por Shibuya, ni por mi…

-Recuerdo esta sensación… -Respondió la castaña con cierta melancolía mientras descasaba en el pecho de Len- Siempre me sentía segura cuando me abrazabas…

-Y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que digas lo contrario –Contesto acercando su rostro al de Mai- Porque yo…

-¡Mai! –Exclamo Naru apareciendo en el lugar, logrando que la aludida se separase de Len- ¿Qué haces aquí? Las grabaciones están por comenzar

-¡Cierto! -Respondió la castaña revisando su reloj- Vamos Len -Agrego tomando su mano mientras caminaban pasado al lado de Naru, evitando en todo momento su mirada- Tenemos varias escenas juntos a partir de hoy

-Nos vemos después Shibuya –Dijo el pelinegro antes de marcharse con Mai-

Y sin decir más ambos se marcharon dejando tras ellos a un frustrado Naru que solo podía aferrarse con fuerza a su katana, había sido un estúpido al alejar a Mai y no podía culpar a Shinomiya por aprovechar la situación pues el simplemente hacia lo que una vez le _dijo "Tu solo provocas heridas en ella, yo me encargaré de sanarlas" _Y… ¡Con un demonio! Estaba cumpliendo su palabra pues cada vez que tenía alguna discusión con Mai ella buscaba apoyo en él y ahora, para empeorar las cosas, ella recordaba su pasado con él, era realmente irónico que, hasta hace poco, ella disputaba su atención con Masako y ahora ni siquiera volteaba a mirarlo, el destino era realmente caprichoso pues ahora que el la veía como algo más que su asistente, este se encargaba de unirla más y más con Shinomiya alejándola de su lado.

Caminó con paso silencioso hasta el interior del hotel en el que ya se encontraban reunidos los involucrados, para, después de pasar por el maquillaje respectivo, comenzar a rodar una escena de la película en la que los tres comienzan a buscar ayuda de personas especializadas en fantasmas pues habían descubierto lo que realmente los estaba cazando. Entre una y otra toma repetida, además de los ensayos para la pelea que tendrían Naru y Len, la tarde cayo y era precisamente ese el momento que el director quería aprovechar para la escena que Naru tanto odiaba, la del beso de Len y Mai.

-Ya saben que hacer ¿Cierto? –Cuestiono el director recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de los tres protagonistas mientras los miembros de SPR observaban expectantes el resultado final- Len-san, Taniyama-san, que sea lo más real posible por favor –Pidió Kaito sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al notar la mirada de Naru sobre el- N-no olviden las pastilla de sangre…

-Solo tengo que morderla cuando reciba el golpe ¿Cierto? –Cuestiono Len recibiendo un asentimiento del director- Sera sencillo

-¡Bien! ¡Comencemos! –Exclamo mientras se sentaba en su silla de director- Escena de la playa, toma 01 ¡Acción!

Mai y Len observaban el atardecer apoyados en la baranda de la terraza del hotel, aunque Len prestaba más atención a la chica a su lado logrando ruborizarla y que borrara aquella expresión preocupada de su rostro, sujetando con fuerza su mano, dedicándole luego una tranquilizadora sonrisa mientras la envolvía en un abrazo.

-Todo estará bien –Susurro Len separándose ligeramente de ella, sujetando luego sus mejillas entre sus manos- Encontraremos la manera de terminar con todo esto

-Tengo miedo… -Respondió la castaña sujetando las manos de Len, evitando así que estas abandonarán sus mejillas- Esa cosa podría matarnos en cualquier momento y yo…

-Te protegeré… -Dijo en un susurro el pelinegro chocando su frete con la suya- No importa lo que tenga que hacer, te protegeré de lo que sea, Aoi… -Susurro acercando sus labios a Mai/Aoi- Y cuando todo esto termine, estaremos juntos…

Y Naru simplemente pudo cerrar los puños con fuerza ante la escena, siendo notado por Lin, el mismo que lo vio con cierta compasión pues sabía que Naru podría estar perdiendo a la mujer que amaba. Los segundos se hicieron eternos para Naru pues no soportaba la idea de que alguien más, aparte de él, besara los labios de Mai, notando con temor que al separarse de Shinomiya, Mai tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y un brillo especial en los ojos, uno que solo tenía cuando lo veía a él.

-Tranquila… -Susurro Len acariciando la sonrojada mejilla de Mai- Todo saldrá bien, el no podrá lastimarte

-¿Y puedo saber cómo la protegerás? –Cuestiono Naru con molestia entrando en escena- Según se, aún no hemos encontrando al monje y ni siquiera sabemos si podrá ayudarnos –Agrego de pie frente a ellos- Entonces ¿Cómo?

-Encontraré la forma –Respondió Ryu/Len ocultando a Mai tras el- En todo caso, ese no es tu problema Kyoya

-Si Aoi está involucrada, el problema también es mío –Dijo Kyoya mirando fijamente a la chica tras Ryu, haciendo que esta desviara la mirada-

-Eso dices ahora, pero hace un año no dudabas en hacerle la vida imposible –Respondió Len/Ryu sintiendo como Mai se aferraba a su brazo- ¿Por qué te preocupas ahora, Kyoya? ¿Es por qué Midori ya no está? –Agrego con severidad- Si ese es el caso, déjame decirte esto Kyoya, Aoi no es la segunda opción de nadie, mucho menos la tuya

-¡Y quién demonios te crees para hablar así! –Replico Naru avanzado peligrosamente hasta Len, tomándolo del cuello de su camisa-

-Su novio –Contesto Len sin inmutarse por la posición en la que estaba- Y no pienso dejar que la lastimes Kyoya, ya lo hiciste hace un año –Dijo zafándose del agarré del pelinegro manteniendo tras el a Mai- No dejare que vuelvas a hacerlo, voy a protegerla de todo y de todos…

-Fuiste tú quien nos metió en todo esto –Replico Naru con frialdad- Si no te hubieses llevado a Aoi esa noche nada de esto estuviese pasando

-¡Tú me obligaste a deshacerme del cuerpo! –Exclamo con molestia mientras una temblorosa Mai permanecía en silencio- ¡Tú y tu estúpida arrogancia nos llevaron hasta aquí! –Agrego logrando irritar a Naru- ¡Si hubieses sido lo suficientemente hombre para aceptar tus sentimientos por Aoi hace un año nada de esto estaría pas…!

-¡Y tú qué sabes de mis sentimientos por ella! –Replico Naru lanzando un golpe contra Len, dando de lleno en la mandíbula mientras este caía pesadamente en el suelo- Aoi es más importante para mí de lo que puedas imaginar…

-¡No digas estupideces! –Replico Len devolviéndole el golpe a Naru- ¡Si fuese importante no la hubiese lastimado! –Exclamo golpeando nuevamente a Naru-

Y después de esas palabras, la pelea entre ambos se desato mientras que las cámaras seguían sus movimientos, notando entonces que no estaban moviéndose acorde a lo establecido, esos dos estaban golpeándose de verdad. Lin trato de detenerlos pero Kaito dijo que de hacerlo, tendrían que repetir la toma y como iban las cosas, la próxima vez podrían matarse, por lo que dejo seguir la filmación. Naru y Len no se daban tregua pues lanzaban golpe tras golpe, algunos acertados y otros bloqueados, todo bajo la temerosa mirada de Mai que pedía que parasen, pero estos no escuchaban razones, siendo detenidos solo por el grito de auxilio de Mai, que fue atrapada por el espíritu que los cazaba.

-¡Corte! –Exclamo Kaito deteniendo la escena- ¡Queda!

Mai emitió un ligero suspiro cuando el director dio un OK a la escena recién filmada, posando luego la vista en Naru y Len que se levantaban del suelo, ambos con el labio roto y un hilo de sangre desprendiéndose de su nariz, además de algunos moretones en la cara y casi por instinto, dio los primeros pasos hacia Naru, deteniéndose al ver como Masako corría hacia el con botiquín en mano, cerro con fuerza los puños y cambiando la dirección de su andar, se acercó a Len, que simplemente sujeto su mano al notar lo que sucedía con ella por lo que esbozo una ligera sonrisa y lo llevo lejos de Naru para comenzar a curar sus heridas.

El CEO de SPR pudo ver como Mai se alejaba del lugar y su primer impulso fue seguirla pero Hara Masako lo detuvo con la excusa de curar sus heridas, demonios… Shinomiya seguía ganando puntos con Mai y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, sin embargo, lo que más le molestaba y de hecho fue lo que desencadeno su violenta reacción, fueron las palabras de ese sujeto pues de una u otra forma tenía razón, el y su estúpido ego habían alejado a Mai y ahora ella se estaba refugiando en Shinomiya sin que pudiese hacer algo para evitarlo.

Mai permanecía en silencio mientras limpiaba la sangre del rostro de Len y este si limitaba a observarla sin decir nada, ella estaba dolida y él podía notarlo pues le bastaba con estudiar las facciones de su rostro para saberlo. Len no era ingenuo y estaba consciente de los sentimientos que Mai tenía para con Naru, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que el aun la amara y era precisamente por ese amor que se dedicaba a cuidarla y protegerla de lo que sea, incluso, del mismo Naru. Observo nuevamente el rostro decaído de la castaña y un incómodo sentimiento se instaló en su pecho al saber que era Naru el causante de su tristeza, ese sujeto era demasiado orgulloso par admitir que sentía algo por Mai y eso siempre terminaba lastimándola aun cuando esa podría no ser su intención; acerco su mano derecha a las mejillas de Mai casi por inercia cuando ella termino de _"curarlo"_, aunque una herida insignificante como esa no necesitaba de cuidados, causando la sorpresa de la castaña que al instante dirigió la vista hacia el sin entender el motivo de sus acciones.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Cuestiono Len a la castaña sin soltar su mejilla- No pareces estar muy bien

-¿Qué dices? ¡Claro que estoy bien! –Respondió la castaña forzando una sonrisa- ¿Por qué tendría que estar mal?

-¿Tal vez Por qué Shibuya está con Hara-san en este momento? –Cuestiono el pelinegro notando como Mai desviaba la mirada y su _"sonrisa"_ se desvanecía rápidamente- Acerté…

-Es normal que ellos estén juntos, son novios después de todo… –Respondió la castaña tratando de recobrar la sonrisa perdida- Ayer decidí que… que comenzaría de nuevo, así que…

-Puedes apoyarte en mi cuanto quieras –Dijo el pelinegro sujetando las manos de la castaña entre las suyas, sintiendo la presencia de Naru acercarse- No importa lo que suceda o que decidas hacer, estaré a tu lado

-Lo se Len… -Susurro Mai esbozando una ligera sonrisa sin notar la presencia de Naru, sintiendo luego como Len la abrazaba y ella no ponía objeción, necesitaba el apoyo de alguien y aquellos brazos siempre le daban la calma que necesitaba-

-Siempre estaré aquí para ti... –Dijo el pelinegro estrechándola entre sus brazos- Siempre…

-Gracias –Contesto la castaña enterrando el rostro en el pecho de Len- Gracias por no dejarme…

Y si quiso decir algo mas no pudo hacerlo pues la voz de Ayako, que los llamaba desde lejos, la interrumpió, provocando que ambos se separaran y acudieran a su llamado pues ya estaba anocheciendo, Mai sujetó la mano de Len y sin decir más caminaron hacia la miko mientras que el vio de reojo el lugar donde Naru estaba "oculto" encontrando su mirada con la suya, se detuvo por breves momentos y Mai lo vio con extrañeza pero el simplemente sonrió y le pidió que se adelantase con la miko, Mai no entendió muy bien el motivo de aquellas palabras pero decidió obedecer y después de asentir ligeramente se marchó con Ayako dejando a Len "solo" en el lugar.

-Puedes salir Shibuya, sé que estás ahí –Dijo Len con seriedad una vez estuvieron completamente solos- Dije que salgas –Agrego mientras desenvainaba su katana y cortaba la piedra tras la Naru estaba oculto- ¿No me oíste?

-¡Que rayos pasa contigo Shinomiya! –Replico Naru alejándose de un salto del lugar pues casi era rebanado junto a la roca- Casi me matas… -Agrego deteniéndose al sentir un fuerte golpe en el estómago- Que…

-Te advertí que no la tocaras y aun así tú… -Susurro Len cogiéndolo del cuello mientras lo levantaba del suelo con un aura amenazante que Naru no había sentido antes- Te atreviste a poner tus sucias manos sobre ella… -Agrego apretando más su agarre mientras Naru veía los ojos del muchacho tornarse de color rojo- ¡Quién demonios te crees bastardo!

Y por una fracción de segundo Naru tuvo miedo de Len pues no parecía ser el mismo de siempre, no es que lo conociera mucho ni nada parecido, pero el aura oscura que despedía era bastante inquietante, recordó entonces que si hubo una ocasión en que pudo ver una mirada parecida en él, justamente cuando hablo de la muerte de su hermano, sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar pues el agarre en su cuello fue en aumento y de seguir así pronto se rompería, uso entonces las habilidades que recientemente había adquirido y con una fuerza que sobrepasaba la humana golpeo el brazo de Len logrando que lo soltase, retrocedió un par de pasos casi por instinto notando como el permanecía de pie en el mismo lugar mientras su katana se encendía en llamas y como acto reflejo él se colocó a la defensiva desenfundando su katana también, un tenso y pesado ambiente se formó entre ambos pues Naru también había usado sus poderes sobre la katana, sin embargo, él sabía que algo andaba mal con Len, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar pues fue atacado por el logrando esquivarlo con el tiempo justo, recibiendo solo una pequeña cortada en la mejilla, dirigió la vista hacia su oponente y comprendió que no había forma de hacerlo entrar en razón a menos de que luchara en su contra, apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de su katana mientras esta se envolvía con un fuego mayor y se lanzó al ataque notando entonces que los movimientos de Len era erráticos, casi incoherentes y nada tenían que ver con el oponente que enfrento durante su entrenamiento; lanzo otro ataque en su contra pero esta vez lo sintió más débil percatándose entonces del derroche de energía en él, bloqueo un ataque de su rival logrando abrir un hueco en su pobre defensa haciendo que soltase su katana y rápidamente logro derribarlo en el suelo dando por terminada aquella riña.

-¡Que rayos pasa contigo! –Replico Naru alzando a Len del suelo de su camisa- ¡Pudimos matarnos con cualquiera de esos ataques!

-Dije que te mataría si la tocabas y todo tu olor estaba en ella… -Contesto Len en un cansado susurro pero sin perder aquella amenazante mirada sujetando con fuerza la muñeca de Naru- ¡Pensaste que lo iba a dejar así! –Exclamo librándose del agarre de Naru lanzado luego un golpe que fue bloqueado con facilidad- Bastardo…

-¡Reacciona de una maldita vez! –Regaño Naru golpeando con fuerza la mejilla de Len haciendo que esta cayera pesadamente contra el suelo colocándose sobre el para golpearlo nuevamente- ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? Se supone que íbamos a proteger a Mai, no ha matarnos entre nosotros –Agregó con molestia golpeando una vez más a Len- Dijiste que no me deje dominar por mis impulsos ¡Ahora te digo lo mismo! ¡Nuestro deber es proteger a Mai!

Y como si aquellas palabras fuesen un interruptor, el brillo amenazante de los ojos de Len desapareció con aquella aura oscura, reaccionando completamente al sentir el golpe de Naru en su adolorida mejilla, definitivamente Shibuya golpeaba fuerte o al menos eso creía después de haber recibido más de tres golpes en el mismo lugar.

-Es suficiente ¿No crees? –Cuestiono Len parando un nuevo golpe de Naru- Ya entendí, no tienes que golpearme más… -Agrego parando un nuevo golpe del pelinegro- ¡Oye! ¡Ya basta!

-¿Que sucedió hace rato? –Pregunto Naru con seriedad sin dejar ir a Shinomiya- Tus ojos… no parecías ser tu

-Te lo diré pero quítate de encima, cualquiera pensaría cosas que no son si nos ven en esta posición –Dijo el aludido recibiendo un nuevo golpe por aquel comentario- ¡Hey! ¡Ya es suficiente con eso!

-Habla –Ordeno Naru con seriedad mientras que Len emitía un cansado suspiro-

-Pierdo el control siempre que se trata de Mai o de ese sujeto –Contesto Len apretando con fuerza su katana- Cuando era niño todos me temía por los poderes que poseía y solo Mai se acercó a mí, además, los yokai somos bastante posesivos como te habrás dado cuenta –Agregó haciendo referencia a los celos de Naru tratando de desviar el tema a otro rumbo- No soporto ver que la lastimen, mucho menos que la usen o se aprovechen de ella y eso, Shibuya, es lo que tú estás haciendo…

-No es verdad –Refuto el pelinegro dirigiendo la vista hacia Len, encontrándose con una seria mirada de sus parte- Para mí Mai es…

-Un juguete que usas y abandonas cuando te cansas de él, lo dije una vez Shibuya, tu solo lastimas a Mai y no pienso permitirlo más –Dijo Len con seriedad sin apartar la vista del pelinegro- Observe tu comportamiento para con ella las últimas semanas tratando de mantenerme al margen, pero no pienso seguir haciéndolo, a partir de hoy luchare por ella, Shibuya, no habrán más oportunidades para ti

-¿Me estas declarando al guerra? –Cuestiono Naru con igual seriedad que el- ¿Es eso?

-Si –Respondió con firmeza el aludido sin inmutarse siquiera por la tensión del ambiente- Lucharemos juntos para proteger su vida, pero cuando todo esto termine, ella vendrá conmigo

-No te ama –Replico Naru recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior entre Mai y el-

-Pero lo hará, me encargaré de que así sea –Dijo Len con una ligera sonrisa golpeando ligeramente el hombro de Naru- Hare que ella me ame como hace años y tu Shibuya, no serás más que un triste recuerdo olvidado…

Y sin decir más palabra Len se alejó del lugar dejando a Naru de pie en la terraza del hotel, esa había sido una clara declaración de guerra y de alguna forma la conversación se había desviado y no había podio indagar más sobre el extraño comportamiento de Len, sin embargo, eso era lo que menos le preocupaba pues su atención estaba centrada en las palabras que le fueron dichas, Len había dicho que se estaba manteniendo al margen hasta ahora y solo con eso Mai había comenzado a dudar entre ambos ¿Qué pasaría ahora que el comenzaría a tomar cartas en el asunto? ¿Podía ella marcharse con Len? Recordó entonces que de no ser por su oportuna intervención ellos se hubiesen besado nuevamente y esta vez no era actuación, Mai estaba dispuesta a dejar que Shinomiya la besara y eso no era buena señal. Cerro los puños con fuerza ante la creciente frustración en su interior y sin esperar más regreso al interior del hotel, si Shinomiya iba a luchar por Mai, él también lo haría.

Una buena ducha era lo que siempre lo relajaba después de una pelea y esa vez no era la excepción, las frías gotas de agua se deslizaban por su bien formado cuerpo producto de sus entrenamientos, mientras que trataba de despejar su mente, lo ocurrido con Shibuya no había sido cosa de juego, sus instintos reprimidos durante años habían despertado solo porque él había tocado a Mai, pero lo peor del caso era que por segunda vez se había salido de control aunque esta vez había sido más intensa que la anterior, la primera había golpeado a Mai cuando se supone que la estaba protegiendo y ahora venía a perder los estribos nuevamente con Shibuya. Un cansado suspiro escapo de su boca mientras dejaba que las frías gotas de agua refrescaran su cabeza, no podía seguir así, debía controlar aquel instinto de acabar con todo a su paso, ese instinto asesino que no habría despertado de no ser por "el" y todo lo que hizo, ahora solo esperaba que Shibuya no llegase a despertar aquella ganas de matar pues no lo creía capaz de controlarlas, no aun. Deslizo una toalla alrededor de sus cintura y otra alrededor de su cuello mientras secaba sus negros cabellos procediendo luego a salir del cuarto de baño, cerró la puerta tras él y se dirigió hacia su cama donde había dejado la ropa que usaría, dirigiendo luego la vista hacia la puerta de su habitación donde estaba una sonrojada Mai que… un momento… ¿Una sonrojada Mai? ¡Qué rayos hacia ella ahí!

-¡M-Mai! –Exclamo Len con un ligero tinte en las mejillas-

-¡L-lo siento mucho! ¡No sabía que te estabas bañando! –Se excusó la castaña con las mejillas cubiertas de un encendido tinte carmesí al ver Len solo con una toalla en la cintura- L-la puerta estaba abierta y yo… ¡Lo siento! ¡Y-ya me voy!

-Espera –Replicó Len sujetando la muñeca de Mai evitando que se marchase- Que… ¿Que tenías que decirme? No es normal que vengas a verme…

-B-bueno… e-en el… en el lobby… -Susurró Mai sonrojándose cada vez más ante la apariencia de Len- ¡P-ponte algo de ropa antes! –Exclamó de espaldas a él mientras une escalofrío recorría su cuerpo al sentirlo acercarse a ella- ¿L-Len?

-¿Te molesta? –Cuestiono en un susurró al oído de Mai sintiéndola estremecerse, más aun cuando el toco sus hombros- ¿Qué sucede? Pareces nerviosa Mai

-N-no lo estoy –Respondió la castaña con las mejillas cada vez más sonrojadas-

-Parece todo lo contrario… -Dijo el muchacho con tono burlón apoyando su mentón en el cuello femenino mientras la abrazaba por la espalda- Y bien ¿Qué querías decirme? –Cuestiono en un susurro olfateando el cuello femenino sintiéndola temblar ante su tacto- ¿Mai?

-Y-yo… y-yo… -Contesto la castaña sintiendo su corazón latir más fuerte de lo normal- ¡T-tenemos una reunión en el lobby del hotel! –Logró decir sintiendo luego como Len la soltaba- ¿L-Len?

-Estaré allí en un momento –Respondió el muchacho con una ligera sonrisa que hizo saltar el corazón de Mai- He… Mai, no me molesta que estés aquí pero necesito vestirme, aunque si quieres quedarte… –Agrego acercando su rostro al de la castaña- No tengo ningún problema…

-¡Y-ya me voy! –Exclamo Mai huyendo de él hasta la puerta de la habitación- N-nos vemos haya…

Y sin decir más palabra salió a paso rápido de la habitación dejando tras ella a Len, que permaneció de pie en el mismo lugar por unos breves momentos para luego desplomarse en la cama tras el mientras su mano derecha desordenaba sus negros cabellos y una ligera sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, era realmente irónico como había resultado todo pues el solo quería jugarle una broma a Mai mientras comenzaba con su plan para "recuperarla" tal y como le había dicho a Shibuya, y en verdad había sido divertido ver sus reacciones ante sus avances, pero no todo había salido bien pues, como yokai que era, sus instintos habían salido a flote ante el aroma que desprendía la piel de Mai y sin ser muy consciente de ello, había comenzado a seducirla y de no ser porque ella casi le revienta los oídos por la fuerza con la que le _"informo"_ de la reunión, quien sabe cómo hubiesen terminado las cosas, el caso era que ahora necesitaba una nueva ducha fría, muy fría, antes de reunirse con los demás.

Cuando Mai se reunió con los miembros de SPR en el lobby del hotel todo parecía bastante normal, eso claro hasta que Naru se acercó a ella y algo pareció no gustarle pues su expresión así lo demostraba ¿Qué había hecho ahora? Debía ser algo bastante malo pues no era común ver a Naru enfadado, es más, no era común ver Naru mostrara emoción alguna, pero ahora no parecía estar para nada contento y ella tenía la breve sospecha de que en parte era culpa suya.

El solo hecho de que Mai tuviese que ir a buscar Shinomiya a su habitación no le había agradado pues, tal y como dijo él, los yokai eran bastante territoriales y el hecho de que la mujer que consideraba instintivamente suya fuese a la habitación de otro hombre causaba su molestia, sintiéndose luego más calmado al verla regresar, pero su calma no duro mucho pues el sonrojo en las mejillas de Mai no era normal, por lo que se acercó a ella y un curioso olor se coló por sus fosas nasales, uno que reconoció muy bien pues había pasado varios días entrenando con el como para confundirlo con el de alguien más, ese era el aroma de Shinomiya y lo peor era que estaba mezclado con el de Mai, apretó inconscientemente la empuñadura de su katana tratando de mantener bajo control sus emociones pero no aprecia funcionar muy bien, estaba molesto y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

-¿S-sucede algo malo? –Cuestiono Mai al sentir la gélida mirada de su jefe sobre ella- ¿Naru?

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –Pregunto el pelinegro con seriedad provocando que Mai desviara la mirada y sus mejillas se tiñeran de carmesí al recordar lo sucedido con Len- Hice una pregunta Mai

-L-Len no estaba y tuve que esperarlo hasta que regrese –Mintió la castaña causando la molestia de Naru, maldiciendo internamente que sus compañeros se alejaran para ir a la sala de juegos dejándola a solas con su jefe-

-¿Piensas que voy a creer eso? –Cuestiono el pelinegro acercando su rostro al de Mai desviándose hasta su cuello olfateándolo ligeramente, causando así un enorme sonrojo en las mejillas de Mai- Su olor está impregnado en ti ¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo con él?

-Y-yo… ¡Yo no tengo por qué decirte nada! –Exclamo la castaña empujando al pelinegro producto de su nerviosismo, captando la atención de los presentes a pesar de que estaban medianamente lejos- ¡Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo!

-Eres mi asistente, si interfiere con tu trabajo es asunto mío –Replico el pelinegro golpeándose mentalmente por la frialdad con la que salieron aquellas palabras-

-Entonces, mientras no interfiera en lo laboral está bien ¿Cierto? –Cuestiono Len apareciendo en el lugar abrazando a Mai por la espalda causando un nuevo sonrojo en ella- ¿Ves Mai? podremos seguir en lo que estábamos más tarde –Agrego dirigiéndose a Mai sonrojándola más si es que era posible mientras que Bou-san lanzaba un silbido junto a Ayako, John se sonrojaba, Yasuhara sonreía nerviosamente, Masako ocultaba su sonrisa tras la manga de su traje, Lin simplemente suspiraba con cansancio y Naru quería matar a Shinomiya-

-Q-que… -Susurro Mai con un enorme sonrojo en las mejillas- ¡N-no es lo que están pensando! Len y yo no…

-Sí, claro, lo que digas Mai –Replico Ayako haciendo notar claramente que no le creía- Ya te creímos…

-¡Es la verdad! –Exclamo Mai tratando de justificarse, dirigiendo luego la vista a Len que simplemente sonreía- ¡Di algo! ¡No solo te rías!

-Pues… -Replico Len sin perder su sonrisa- ¿Qué puedo decir?…

-Comencemos con la reunión –Ordeno Naru con seriedad callando todo ruido en el lugar-

Los miembros de SPR simplemente asintieron en silencio para luego seguir a su jefe hasta la sala de juegos en la que Naru les informo sobre la información recibida de parte del hermano de la dueña del hotel, les hablo del espíritu y explico parte de la situación omitiendo las hipótesis que había desarrollado con Len sobre la persona que estaba detrás de todo, Akane apareció con algunos bocadillos y un poco de te escuchando también parte de la reunión junto a su hermano hasta que se terminó el té, por lo que decidió ir por mas acompañado por el asistente del director que la ayudo con los platos mientras los otros continuaban con la reunión. Los miembros de SPR continuaron hablando de lo extraño que resultaba la "Transformación" de aquel espíritu y los posibles factores que pudieron generar aquel cambio mientras buscaban una solución para el problema, sin embargo, todo se vio interrumpido por el grito de Akane y Hanataro que alertaron a los miembros de SPR pues el fluido eléctrico se cortó apenas se oyeron las voces de ambos, Rei salió rápidamente de la habitación en busca de su hermana seguido de todo el grupo de SPR aun con la oscuridad impidiendo parcialmente su visión.

Para cuando llegaron a la cocina, que era donde se suponía estaba Hanataro y Akane, encontraron al muchacho con una sartén en mano tratando de alejar al espíritu mientras una inconsciente Akane permanecía tras él, observando también que la cocina parecía una zona de guerra pues los platos, ollas y sartenes estaban regadas por todas partes, ante esto, Bou-san y John lograron espantar a la traslucida mujer y con su desaparición la energía eléctrica también volvió, se acercaron a Akane para verificar su estado, corroborando que ella solo estaba inconsciente, ahora, la pregunta era… ¿Qué rayos había pasado en esa cocina?

-E-esa mujer solo salió de la pared y de repente todas las cosas volaron –Dijo Hanataro aun asustado por lo sucedido mientras era curado por Mai de un corte que presentaba en el brazo- Los cuchillos fueron en dirección de Akane-san y yo intente protegerla, por eso me alcanzo el cuchillo y ella se desmayó poco después

-Sera mejor que descanses –Dijo Len una vez que Mai termino de curar al muchacho- Te dejamos con Kaito-san

-Que descansen ustedes también –Contesto el aludido sonriendo ligeramente-

-Se supone que su objetivo es Mai –Dijo Len con seriedad captando la atención de los miembros de SPR una vez estuvieron fuera- ¿Por qué atacaría a alguien más?

-Un momento –Replico Bou-san ante las palabras del muchacho- ¿Como que su objetivo es Mai? Explícate

-Ya no tiene caso ocultarlo ahora que Mai ha recordado todo –Contesto Shinomiya con seriedad mientras Naru solo emitía un ligero suspiro- Solo explicare esto una vez, así que presenten atención…

Y seguido de esas palabras Len comenzó con una resumen de los hechos desde que conoció a Mai pasando por la leyenda que le contó a Shibuya y la procedencia de ambos como descendientes de Yokai, hasta la situación actual en la que protegían a Mai de "el". Todos tardaron en procesar la información recibida pues era bastante compleja como para entenderla de golpe, siendo comprendido varios minutos después, en los que realizaron preguntas y ataron los cabos sueltos que involucraban al misterioso actuar de Len y el recientemente extraño comportamiento de Naru, ahora que había escuchado la "verdad" de boca del muchacho, gran parte de lo sucedido cobraba sentido.

-Espera… -Dijo Bou-san tratando de comprender la situación- Si los poderes provienen de los yokai… ¿Nosotros también podemos usar esas extrañas katanas? –Cuestionó al muchacho-

-Si las tocas toda tu energía será drenada –Contesto el aludido haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de Takigawa por la seriedad con la que lo dijo- Estas armas particularmente son especiales, solo Shibuya y yo podemos usarlas porque nuestro nivel de poder es mayor, en su caso –Explico a la "audiencia" que se había formado- Existen armas que no requieren de una cantidad de poder tan grande como el nuestro y con un poco de entrenamiento podrían utilizarlas, aunque creo que Lin-san podría emplear algunas de alto nivel

-¿Qué esperamos entonces? –Pregunto Takigawa con seriedad- Muéstranos como usarlas

-Primero, no tengo las armas conmigo –Respondió el muchacho- Segundo, usarlas es peligroso, si bien no tendrán que pasar por una prueba como Shibuya y yo hicimos, cabe la posibilidad de que su poder no sea compatible con las armas que guardo, podrían perder sus habilidades en el proceso, y tercero… ustedes no tiene que involucrase más en esto, es un asunto que solo nos concierne a nosotros tres –Explico refiriéndose a Naru, Mai y el- Sera mejor que regresen a la ciudad antes de que la situación se complique

-Len tiene razón –Apoyo Mai dirigiéndose a sus compañeros- Ya los hemos involucrado en muchos problemas, así que no tiene que…

-¿En verdad esperas que nos vayamos después de saber la verdad? –Cuestiono Takigawa con seriedad- No se los otros, pero pienso quedarme y protegerte al igual que ese par –Agrego refiriéndose a Naru y Len, que lo miraban con cierta molestia por tocar a Mai, desordenando los cabellos de esta, esbozando una ligera sonrisa- Una vez dijiste que éramos como tu familia ¿Qué clase de familia te abandonaría en una situación como esta?

-Bou-san… -Susurro Mai cerrando los puños con fuerza ante la impotencia que sentía al poner a sus amigos en peligro- Yo… no quiero que…

-Has sido fuerte durante los últimos años –Replico el mayor sonriendo ligeramente para ella- Déjate consentir al menos esta vez… -Agrego mientras secaba unas lágrimas de las mejillas de Mai con sus pulgares sintiendo luego como ella lo abrazaba- Tranquila, todo saldrá bien…

-Por primera vez ese idiota tiene razón, ayudaremos en todo lo que nos sea posible –Dijo Ayako sonriendo ligeramente mientras desordenaba los cabellos de la castaña, dirigiéndose luego a Naru y Len que miraban con cierta molestia la cercanía de Takigawa y Mai- Y ustedes dos, dejen de hacerse los héroes, Mai necesita la protección y el apoyo de todos sus amigos, si quieren cuidar de ella, bien, háganlo, pero no nos excluyan, todos la queremos tanto como ustedes

-Mi intención nunca fue excluirlos –Respondió Len a las palabras de la miko- Es solo que… ustedes son importantes para Mai y no quería ponerlos en riesgo, es más… ni siquiera pensaba decírselo a Mai, sin embargo, ella comenzó a recordar y tuve que contarle la verdad…

-No importa que entrenamiento tengamos que pasar para ser de utilidad en esta pelea –Replico Bou-san con seriedad ante los muchachos- Lo haremos, si así podemos ayudar a Mai

-Todos queremos ayudar y lo haremos así ustedes no estén de acuerdo –Dijo John apoyado por Yasuhara- Así que no carguen con todo solos

-Ya los oyeron –Replico Lin posando una mano en el hombro de Naru y Len- No tiene caso tratar de excluirnos, todos nos vimos involucrados en esto desde el momento en que Taniyama-san se convirtió en el objetivo

-Lin… -Susurro Naru observando al mayor, posando luego la vista en sus compañeros y por último en Len, notando como molestia como este último se acercaba a Mai-

-Has conseguido buenos amigos Mai –Dijo el muchacho posando su mano derecha sobre el hombro de la castaña, que simplemente esbozo una sonrisa asintiendo ante sus palabras- Es bueno saberlo

-Qué es eso de "Has conseguido buenos amigos" –Replico Takigawa liberando a Mai, aplicando luego sin mucha fuerza una llave de lucha en Len- Todos aquí somos amigos y eso te incluye también

-G-gracias… supongo… -Contesto Len con una media sonrisa ante las palabras del monje y la forma en que Mai lo miraba, ella aprecia feliz y si ella estaba contenta, para él era suficiente-

-Lamento interrumpir, pero… ¿Qué haremos ahora? –Pregunto Yasuhara a los presentes- Shinomiya-san dice que no tiene armas aquí y no podemos irnos sin exorcizar al espíritu de este hotel

-Tampoco podemos abandonar la filmación de Kaito-san –Replico Mai ante las palabras de Yasuhara- Él nos necesita…

-Nos encargaremos del espíritu aquí, terminaremos la filmación en estas locaciones y después volveremos a la ciudad –Explico Naru ante las dudas de su equipo- Por ahora, estaremos alertas ante cualquier incidente, tendrán hasta nuestro viaje de regreso para pensar en el riesgo que conllevara el que se involucren en esto, es todo, pueden regresar a sus habitaciones

-No hay nada que pensar Naru-chan, todos aquí estamos dispuesto a tomar el riesgo –Replico el monje sujetando el hombro del CEO de SPR antes de salir del lugar- ¡Querida cama, voy por ti!

-Nosotros también nos vamos –Dijo Yasuhara seguido de John y Lin- Con permiso

-Creo que Mai debe dormir en nuestra habitación a partir de ahora –Dijo Ayako a la médium, que se limitó a hacer una simple mueca pues estaba claramente molesta por ser Mai el centro de atención- Supongo que eso es un si…

-N-no es necesario –Replico Mai tratando de evitar molestias a los demás- Estoy bien en mi habitación, Naru y Len cuidaran de mí, así que no tienes que…

-¡Claro que no! ¡Te vienes con nosotras! –Exclamo Ayako arrastrando a la castaña consigo- Esos dos, sean yokai o le que sean, son hombres ¡No puedes quedarte con ellos!

-Pe-pero… -Replico la castaña siendo arrastrada a la salida-

-¡Vamos! –Regaño la miko llevándose a Mai con ella dejando solo el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse-

-Al final se la llevaron… -Dijo Len una vez todos se marcharon- Pobre Mai…

-¿En verdad piensas darles armas? –Cuestiono Naru con seriedad-Sera peligroso para ellos

-Por eso no quería que se involucraran, pero ellos insistieron –Replico Len con tranquilidad- Aunque, siendo sincero, no correrán tanto riesgo como les hice creer, eso fue más que todo, para asustarlos y que desistieran de acompañarnos, las armas que empelarán fueron confeccionadas por mestizos como ellos, el riesgo que correrán será menor, solo un poco de desgaste físico, en todo caso, eso no es algo de lo que debamos preocuparnos en este momento –Agrego dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación- Lo más importante es la seguridad de Mai

-Vigilare esta noche también –Dijo el CEO de SPR- Así que ve a dormir Shinomiya, me encargaré de Mai

-Como quieras… -Respondió el aludido sorprendiendo a Naru pues no había puesto objeción alguna y eso solo corroboraba sus sospechas, algo andaba mal con Shinomiya desde la pelea que tuvieron-

Naru permaneció en silencio por breves momentos antes de salir de la habitación, la actitud de Shinomiya era bastante extraña, sobre todo, porque hace poco le había declarado la guerra por Mai, sin embargo, ahora iba y la ponía en bandeja de plata para él, si eso no era extraño, entonces no sabía que era. Camino en silencio hasta la habitación que Mai compartiría con Matsusaki y Hara-san, ya pensaría después en el extraño comportamiento de Shinomiya, ahora, su prioridad era proteger a Mai.

Las horas seguían su curso y el incesante Tic-Tac del reloj de pared que había en su habitación no hacia más que inquietarlo, era cerca de media noche cuando Len consiguió dormir, si es que eso se le podía llamar sueño. Estaba en medio de un templo en llamas sosteniendo fuertemente una katana entre sus pequeñas manos mientras unas tibias lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas viendo a la persona frente a él, una mujer de negros cabellos alzaba un arma en su contra "No lo hagas" susurro el ante el inminente ataque hacia su persona de parte de aquella mujer, sin embargo, su voz parecía no alcanzarla y simplemente arremetió contra él, sujeto entonces con fuerza su katana alzándola frente a él y cerró los ojos ante el ataque de aquella mujer sin poder hacer nada para defenderse, sin embargo, para sorpresa suya ningún impacto golpeo su cuerpo, por lo que abrió los ojos y lo que encontró frente a él, fue algo que no hubiese querido ver jamás. Estaba aquella mujer frente a él, incrustándose a sí misma su katana mientras su mano se extendía hacia su mejilla "Lo siento" dijo débilmente mientras lloraba antes de abandonar su mejilla. Permaneció allí, inmóvil, mientras el cuerpo de la mujer caía sobre él, reaccionando solo al sentir su peso sobre su cuerpo, la zarandeo ligeramente tratando de que reaccionase, pero todo intento fue en vano, aquella mujer no respondió a su llamado y entonces la realidad lo golpeo duramente, ella había muerto y por el filo de su katana…

Un nuevo grito escapo de su garganta mientras se aferraba al cuerpo inerte de aquella mujer sin importarle el hecho de que el lugar en donde se encontraba estaba incendiándose, solo podía llorar aferrándose esa mujer abandonando su katana a un lado, no… eso no podía estar pasando… tenía que ser una pesadilla…

-Madre… -Susurro el pequeño abrazando a la mujer- Despierta… por favor…

-Tsk… resulto inútil después de todo… -Replico la voz de un hombre captando la atención del pequeño que permanecía junto a la mujer- Basura…

-Es tu culpa… -Susurró Len poniéndose de pie con la mirada oculta tras el flequillo de su cabello recogiendo su katana del suelo, la misma que no tardo en encenderse con fuego- Voy a matarte… -Agrego mientras el poder en el crecía junto a la sed de sangre- ¡Voy a matarte hijo de perra!

-Vaya, vaya, el niño está enfadado –Replico el sujeto bloqueando el ataque de Len lanzándolo contra el suelo- Debe ser frustrante haber visto a tu padre matar a tu hermano y a tu madre… -Agregó con burla ante los ataques del pequeño- ¡Ha! Cierto… quien mato a esa mujer fuiste tú, no yo…

-Tu… tú no eres… –Susurro el pequeño con los ojos tan rojos como la sangre que manchaba sus ropas mientras apretaba con fuerza su katana- ¡Tú no eres mi padre!

-Sí, no lo soy –Contestó el sujeto bloqueando el ataque del pequeño, sujetándolo del cuello apretándolo fuertemente impidiéndole respirar- Tome prestado su cuerpo… no sabes lo divertido que fue obligarlo a matar a su hijo… ese mocoso con sangre yokai… -Agrego con burla notando como el pequeño perdía la conciencia- ¡Oh! Y la cara de tu madre al obligarla a atacarte… un espectáculo digno de verse… es interesante ver como… ¿He?

-Te matare… -Susurró el pequeño sujetando fuertemente la muñeca del sujeto que lo veía sorprendido por la fuerza que empleaba y las marcas que aparecían en sus mejillas, encontrándose luego con una mirada que lo hizo liberar al pequeño y retroceder- Por mi padre… mi madre… mi hermano… ¡Voy a matarte!

Y seguido de aquel grito ataco al sujeto, no había nada más a su alrededor, todo lo que se movía era el enemigo a eliminar, estaba solo, no había nada, no importaba nada, solo matar a ese bastardo…

Un incesante tic-tac comenzó a resonar en su cabeza y sintiendo luego a alguien hacer presión en su hombro, despertó violentamente y aun todo a su alrededor era el enemigo, vio frente a él a alguien pero no podía distinguir nada, todo era confuso e instintivamente ataco a la persona frente a él acorralándola contra el colchón de su cama, su cuerpo temblaba de ira, su sangre hervía y sus manos solo ansiaban destruir y aquel frágil cuerpo bajo el suyo era perfecto para eso. Llevo sus manos hasta el frágil cuello de su víctima y lo apretó lentamente, disfrutando de los gemidos de dolor que oía, si, solo un poco más y ese frágil cuello se quebraría en pedazos…

-D-detente… -Susurro la persona bajo el y por alguna razón, su cuerpo obedeció, de repente aquella voz se le hizo conocido la razón regreso a él ¡Qué demonios estaba haciendo!- L-Len…

-Mai…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y hasta aquí con el capítulo de hoy, espero que haya sido de su agrado y nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza, he tenido mucho trabajo T_T en fin, espero no tardar tanto con la próxima actualización. Se aceptan comentarios, todos son bienvenidos XD ¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
